Gohan and The Half Blood Prince
by supersaiyan34
Summary: With Voldemort and Cell out in the open, what awaits Gohan and his friends at Hogwarts this year? Will Harry get a girlfriend? A shocking secret revealed! Review!
1. Recruiting an Old Friend

**Hey! It's another cool adventure! Review!**

Chapter 1

The Muggle Prime Minister sat at his desk, reading the newspaper. It was full of disasters that had happened recently. One major one was that an entire town had vanished! All that was left was a giant crater. The evidence pointed towards a meteorite, but no such object had been detected, or any remains of the meteorite had been found.

"Nasty business." He thought as he remembered the press conference for that little fiasco. Then, his secretary came in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are three men here to see you. One of them is Cornelius Fudge." She answered blankly.

"Send them in." he groaned. Nodding, she walked out. Then, the men walked in. One was Fudge, the second was a green man, and the third was a man who was wearing an orange gi and had spiky black hair.

"I know you! You're Goku Son! It's an honor to meet you!" Goku smiled as the Prime Minister shook his hand.

It's good to meet you too. But we aren't here on a happy occasion. May we sit down?" Goku asked.

Nodding, the 4 men sat down.

"So, what is it this time?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Well, it appears that… you know who has returned." Fudge stammered.

"What?" the Prime Minister looked shocked.

"Not only that, he's teamed up with Cell and the other fugitives." Piccolo added, making the Prime Minister go even more pale.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Prime Minister asked Fudge.

"I can't do a thing. They sacked me three days ago! I just came here to tell you that Rufus Scrighioner( I can't spell it) is taking my place as Minister." Fudge said.

"We came along to tell you that we're doing everything we can to take Cell down." Goku said.

"What if he comes after me?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Don't worry, we have security measures for that. See you later." Then, the three men vanished, leaving the Prime Minister speechless.

Elsewhere…

BOOM!

Ollivander's Wand Shop exploded, making everyone scream and scatter to escape the explosion.

Then, Frieza, Bojack, and Cell stepped out of the burning shop. Cell had one hand on Ollivander.

"Well, that was boring. Let's go." Cell said. Then, they took to the air.

A few minutes later…

"Hold it." Cell said as they were flying over a bridge.

"What?" Bojack asked impatiently.

Without answering, Cell tossed Ollivander at Bojack, who caught him. Then, Cell exteneded his finger at the bridge, making Frieza and Bojack smile.

"Bang." Cell said. Then, a tiny ball flew from his finger and hit the bridge head on. Then, it was covered by an orange blast. When the light faded, the bridge was gone, and water was rushing into the crater.

"I love doing this." Cell and the others laughed as they vanished into the distance.

One week later…

"Gohan, don't read at the table!" Chi Chi scolded as she put the food on the table.

"What is it this time?" Bardock asked while Goten drooled at all the food.

"A bridge was vaporized." Gohan answered as he kept reading the Daily Prophet.

"That's horrible. Who could have done that?" Chi Chi asked with shock.

"Cell. This had his hands all over it." Gohan muttered as the front door opened.

"Hey everyone!" Goku smiled as he walked in.

"Just where have you been?" Chi Chi asked with one hand on her frying pan.

"Talking to Albus. He asked me to do something tonight. By the way, I need Gohan for this." Goku said, causing Gohan to lower the Daily Prophet with surprise.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"I'll explain later. Follow me!" Goku laughed as he flew out the door.

Chuckling, Gohan followed him.

"You better bring him back alive, Goku!" Chi Chi screamed as the two faded into the distance.

"So Dad, what did Dumbledore ask you to do?" Gohan asked as they flew over the forest.

"Hogwarts business, Gohan. I'll explain the rest once we get there. Anyway, we haven't really talked since Sirius, have we?" Goku asked.

"Dad, you were all there because of me. So, every casualty is on my hands." Gohan sighed.

"We'll talk later. Anyway, we're here!" Goku smiled as they landed.

Gohan looked around, confused.

"Dad, where are we, exactly?" Gohan asked as they began walking.

"A little muggle town called Budleigh Babberton." Goku answered as they reached a house. Then, Goku's face got serious.

"Father?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Take your wand out." Goku ordered. Confused, Gohan took his wand out and followed Goku into the house.

Gohan was shocked. The house looked like the Tasmanian Devil had gone through it.

"Lumos." Gohan said, lighting up the room.

"Horace?" Goku called nervously as they walked through another room.

Gohan noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet on the gruound. On the cover was Gohan standing next to Harry and Dumbledore. Then, his paper face was hit by a red drop. Gohan looked up to see a grate with a red liquid on it. Goku floated up to poke the grate. Then, he put his finger in his mouth, much to Gohan's surprise.

"Father, what are you?" Gohan began to ask. But Goku raised his hand, making Gohan go quiet. He pointed at a armchair, Nodding, Gohan pointed his wand at it.

Then, Goku walked up to the chair and poked it. Then, to Gohan's shock, a head poked out of the chair!

"Merlin's beard! No need to poke, Goku!" the man said as he stood up, the chair turning into a human body.

"I must admit, that was one awesome disguise, Horace." Goku smiled.

"Thank you. I come by the upholstery naturally. So, what gave me away?" the man asked.

"Two things. One, you didn't put the Dark Mark over the house. Second, I've fought dragons long enough to know what their blood tastes like." Gohan gaped at Goku, who was laughing.

"Oh, I forgot! Gohan, this is an old friend of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is my son. I believe you know his name." Goku smiled.

"Gohan Son. What a pleasure it is to meet you at last." Horace smiled as he shook Gohan's hand.

"So, why the mess, Sluggy? Were you expecting someone else?" Goku asked.

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Slughorn said. Goku simply smiled.

"Oh all right. The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year now. Do you know what that's like? I can't stay anywhere more than a week?" Slughorn asked.

"The muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands." He continued.

"It would be mean to leave it as a mess for when they get back, don't you?" Goku asked. Slughorn nodded.

"Hey Gohan, could you clean this place up?" Goku asked.

"But Dad, I can't use magic outside of school." Gohan protested.

"You can when you're with me. Don't worry." Goku smiled.

Nodding, Gohan waved his wand, causing everything to instantly be repaired.

"Impressive!" Slughorn smiled.

"Hey, can I use the bathroom?" Goku asked.

"Fine. First door on the left." Slughorn said.

"I know why you're here, Goku. You can tell Albus that the answer is still no!" When Goku had gone, Slughorn turned to look at Gohan.

"You're definitely like your father. You have the same innocent look on your face." Slughorn laughed.

"Thank you." Gohan smiled.

"In fact, your father's on my shelf. Over there." Slughorn pointed at a shelf that had various pictures on it. Gohan walked over to it and recognized his dad immediately. He was smiling and waving at the camera. Behind him was the World Tournament Arena.

"I loved going to those fights, even before I met your father. It was always fascinating, watching the fighters duke it out for the win. I was simply dumbstruck when I saw your father fight that Jackie Chun fellow. One syllable from winning, too. What a shame." Slughorn sighed.

"You were there?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Of course. I even managed to get a hair off him when he turned into that ape! Almost got killed doing it, but worth it." Slughorn laughed.

"That's really neat." Gohan smiled.

"Everyone here is mine. Ex students, I mean, save your father." Slughorn went on to name the other people on the sheld

"That's Gewnog Jones, beater on the Hollyhead Harpies. Got me free tickets whenever I wantd. I haven't been to a match in some time." Slughorn said. Then, Gohan picked up a portrait.

"That's Regulus Black. I heard his brother Sirius died a few weeks ago. Real tragedy. I taught the whole Black family, save Sirius. I got Regulus, but I would have liked to have had the whole set." Slughorn sighed.

"Hey, I know this girl!" Gohan said as he picked up another picture.

"Ah yes, that's Lily Evans. One of my favorites. Quite brilliant, considering she was a muggle born." Slughorn said.

"I'm a muggle born, and so is one of my best friends. We're the best in our year!" Gohan said angrily.

"Oh, please don't think I'm pregidous! Not al all! She was extremely brilliant! So, you know her son?" Slughorn asked.

"You mean Harry? Yeah, he's one of my best friends. I would be happy to introduce you to him, if you like." Gohan smiled.

"That sounds splendid!" Slughorn smiled.

"Whew! I shoud not have eaten that spicy taco before I came here. Anyway, see you later, Horace." Goku said as he headed for the door.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Slughorn asked with surprise.

"Yeah. It was great seeing you again, although Albus would have been thrilled if you had agreed to come back to Hogwarts. Anyway, see you later." Goku waved as he and Gohan walked out the door.

"Dad, why did you leave?" Gohan asked.

"Give it a minute." Goku grinned.

Then…

"Okay, I'll do it!" Slughorn said as he came out of the house.

"YAY! Sluggy's coming back!" Goku cheered as he grabbed Slughorn's hands and started dancing around, much to Gohan's embarrassment.

"Ah yes, but you better tell Dumbledore that I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet, do you hear me?" Slughorn asked as Goku began walking off with Gohan.

"Got it." Goku nodded.

"And a raise! These are mad times we live in, mad!" Slughorn yelled, then he closed the door.

"Dad, what was all that about? And why couldn't Professor Dumbledore do it himself?" Gohan asked.

"Albus needs a new teacher, considering what happened to Dolores, which is an improvement, if you ask me. Second, Albus got injured, and is recuperating." Goku answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm pooped. Let's go home." Gohan stretched.

"Another thing, I need you to give Harry a message from me." Goku said.

"Huh? A message?" Gohan scratched his head.

"You see, Horace is going to try and collect you and Harry. That's why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it's important that he do so." Goku crossed his arms.

"Okay. So, where is Harry?" Gohan asked.

"He's at the Burrow, which leads me to another thing. You're not going back home." Goku crossed his arms.

"What? Dad, what about my owl? My trunk? And don't forget the wrath of Mom." Gohan added.

"I can handle your mother. Anyway, it's about time you patched things up with Harry." Goku said.

"Dad, the second I set foot in the Burrow, I will lose my head. If Ms. Weasley doesn't do it, Ron will!" Gohan protested.

"It's about time you solved your problems. I'm ordering you as your father. End of discussion." Goku said.

"Gah." Was all Gohan could say.

"Great. Well, I can't get you in the Burrow, but I can get you near it. Tricky without a ki signal though. I would love it if you learned apparation. Anyway, take my shoulder." Nodding, Gohan put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Then…

SPLASH!

"Yuck! I liked these shoes!" Gohan groaned as he stood in the marsh.

"See you later!" Gohan whirled to see Goku vanish.

"If Mom doesn't kill you, I will. Even if you're a super saiyan 3." Gohan muttered as he took to the air.

5 minutes later…

He smiled to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Videl sitting around a piece of burning newspaper. Then, he tapped on the window, startling the four.

"Hey, may I come in?" Gohan laughed at the looks on their faces

"GOHAN!" they yelled in unison. Then, Harry opened the window.

"Whew! It's great to see you guys again!" Gohan laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"My dad said I'm staying here for the summer." Gohan laughed nervously.

"You've got some nerve, especially after what you did to Ginny." Ron growled.

"Guys, I made a lot of mistakes. I'm really sorry. Please, give me a chance to apologize." Gohan waved his arms.

"Fine. Good luck talking to Ginny and mum." Ron smirked.

"So Gohan, what have you been doing lately? Any leads on Cell?" Harry asked.

"He's always one step ahead. Oh, that reminds me. My dad had a message for you." Gohan said.

"Message?" Videl looked confused.

Gohan told them what had happened with Slughorn.

"Odd. Collect you and Harry?" Ron asked.

"That's what he said. I promised Slughorn that he could meet Harry." Gohan sighed as he sat down.

"Anyway, when did you guys get in?" he asked.

"I got in a few days ago." Hermione answered.

"Two days ago." Harry answered.

"Yesterday." Videl answered.

Neat. Anyway, my mom had a meltdown last week." Gohan sighed.

"Yours too?" Ron asked with surprise.

"Yeah. She screamed that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. It took Grampa and dad together to calm her down, not to mention a call from Bulma." Gohan sighed.

"My mum was the same. Luckily, dad managed to calm her down." Ron sighed.

"My dad's a muggle, and even he could tell things have been bad. He's afraid of when Cell reveals himself. He thinks that the muggles are going to look him to take Cell on." Videl laughed.

"They do think it was him." Gohan and the others laughed, even Videl.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Review!**


	2. The Birth of Dark Plans

**Hey, it's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Yawwn!" Gohan yawned as he woke up. Outside, he heard chrirping birds. He smiled at the thought of Chi Chi chasing Goku while waving a frying pan.

"Bout time you woke up." Gohan whirled to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Ummm, good morning Ginny." Gohan said nervously.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're wondering. See you at breakfast." Ginny turned and walked down the hall, leaving Gohan surprised.

After Gohan got dressed, he went downstairs, where he was immediately hugged by Ms. Weasley.

"What a lovely surprise! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asked.

"I didn't know, my dad." Gohan stammered.

"Goku, of course. He's always been like that. Well, breakfast is ready, dear. Just don't shovel it all down." Everyone laughed.

"Hello there." Gohan turned to see a man with long red hair.

"Gohan, this is my brother, Bill Weasley." Ron introduced.

"I remember now. Ron told me you're a curse breaker!" Gohan shook Bill's hand.

"I know who you are. My fiancé told me all about you." Bill said.

"Fiancé?" Gohan looked confused as Ginny and Ms. Weasley frowned.

"Gohan! Eet is so good to ee you again!" Gohan got a smile on his face and turned to see…

"Fleaur Deacour. It's been too long." Gohan kissed her hand.

"Your manners have emproved." Fleur smiled. Ron had a goofy grin on his face, and Harry was chuckling. Videl and Ginny didn't look happy at all.

"So, you're marrying Bill? That's wonderful!" Gohan smiled.

"Thank you. Et will be wonderful to see you at the wedding!" Fleur smiled.

"That's enough talk. Shall we eat?" Ms. Weasley asked.

"Right." Gohan nodded and sat down.

5 minutes later…

"So, how are Fed and George doing?" Gohan asked.

"They're busy in Diagon Alley with their shop. They're really raking in the Galleons!" Ron grinned.

"I still don't know how they got the galleons to do it. They won't tell mum because she'll kill the person responsible." Ginny said, causing Gohan to smile.

"Anyway, our OWLs results should be coming in any day now. I'm worried, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Gohan answered.

"Hey mate, want to help me get rid of the gnomes?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. By the way, have you tired blasting at them?" Gohan asked as he followed Ron out the door.

Elsehwere…

Two figures were walking down a deserted street in the rain.

"Sissy, you can't do this! He can't be trusted!" one figure hissed.

"The Dark Lord trusts him." The other figure answered.

"The Dark Lord is mistaken!" the first figure hissed as they reached a house. Then, they knocked on the door. Then, Snape opened the door.

"Welcome, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Come in. We've been expecting you." Snape said as they came in.

They entered the living room to see a figure reading the Daily Prophet.

"About time you arrived." Cell smiled as he folded the newspaper.

"You! How did you know we were coming, android?" Bellatrix hissed while Narcissa paled.

"Simple. I knew you would come crawling to Severus the minute you leaned of the Dark Lord's wishes. I simply came to watch the show." Cell smirked. Then, he pointed his finger and shot a blast under the door. Then, footsteps could be heard fading out.

"Idiot." Cell muttered.

"As it happens, I am aware of your situation." Snape said to Narcissa.

"You? The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix asked with disbelief.

"I told him, Bellatrix, since I suggested it to the Dark Lord in the first place." Cell said as he drank a cup of the tea Wormtail had left out.

"How dare you do this to our family!" Narcissa hissed while Bellatrix smiled.

"We thank you for giving Draco the chance to redeem our family. Narcissa, you and Draco should be honored that Cell convinced the Dark Lord to give you a chance to redeem yourselves." Bellatrix said.

"You're quite welcome, considering Gohan is responsible for your family's disgrace." Cell said.

"But Draco's just a boy." Narcissa said.

"Gohan has been fighting since he was six years old, so don't try that excuse." Cell laughed.

"Draco is no saiyan!" Narcissa screamed.

Instantly, Cell had his finger pointed at her.

"We are guests. Please do not shout." Cell said calmly.

"Cell, please do not threaten anyone in my house." Snape said. Smirking, Cell lowered his finger.

"Over the years, I have played my part well. So well, that I have not only deceived the greatest wizards of all time, but the most powerful beings in the universe." Cell smirked at that comment. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Snape asked.

"Cuban cigar. Took them from a muggle in Miami. He won't be needing them." Cell sent a tiny blast from his finger and lit it up.

"Anyway, I believe that I can help Draco." Snape said.

"Swear to it. Make the unbreakable vow." Bellatrix said.

"She's got you there." Cell laughed as he blew smoke into Snape's face.

"Take out your wand." Snape hissed as the smoke cleared.

Surprised, Bellatrix took her wand out. Then, firelike bonds appeared around Narcissa's and Snape's arms.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fufill the Dark Lord wishes?" Bellatrix asked.

"I will." Snape answered.

"Will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" Bellatrix asked.

"I will." Snape answered.

"And if Draco should fail, will you perform the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to do?" Bellatrix asked.

"I will." Snape said. Then, the fire bonds disappeared.

"I must be going." Cell said as he stood up. Then, his body morphed. When it was done, a young man stood where Cell had once stood.

"How did you do that?" Bellatrix asked with surprise.

"I can morph my appearance if I will it. I owe it to your sister's cells." Cell said.

"You claim to be one of us, but you have the cells of blood traitors, mudbloods, filthy half breeds, and other filthy beasts." Bellatrix hissed.

"Do I look like I care? I know their spells and can use their own abilities against them. Regardless of their blood status." Cell smirked.

"Cissy, we're leaving." Bellatrix hissed as she walked out the door with Narcissa behind her.

"_Just you wait, Bellatrix. Soon, you'll be bowing to me." _Cell smirked.

**What did Cell mean by that? Review!**


	3. Fun at the Joke Shop!

**Hey, it's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks went great for Gohan and his friends. Occasionally, Vegeta or Piccolo would show up for a sparring session. Finally, the time had come to get the school supplies from Diagon Alley.

"So, Fred and George's shop is around here?" Gohan asked as they walked up a street.

"Yeah. We'll go there after we get fitted for our robes." Ron answered.

"These vendors are embarrassing. I can't believe people are so desperate that they would consider buying this junk." Gohan muttered as they passed a vendor.

"This necklace protects against vampires. It would protect your pretty neck." A vendor said to Ginny as they passed.

"If I were on duty…" Mr. Weasley growled.

"Here you are. Hurry up now. We'll meet you at Fred and George's." Ms. Weasley said as they reached Madame Malkin's.

"I smell trouble." Gohan muttered as they entered the store.

"There's your reason." Ron pointed. Draco Malfoy was being fitted for robes. His mother and another young boy sat in chairs next to him.

"Well, Well. Look what we have here. Mudbloods and frauds." Draco smirked, making Gohan growl.

"Do not use that language in here!" Madame Malkin said.

"OW! Watch it with the needle!" Draco said as Madame Malkin fixed his robes.

"Stay still, then!" she said with an impatient tone.

"You're looking well, considering your father is in Azkaban." Gohan laughed.

"At least my father's not a retarded idiot." Draco smirked.

"Just hurry up." Gohan snarled as his hair brightened for a minute.

"Mother, we're leaving! This place isn't respectable." Draco smirked as he took the robe off and walked out with his mother behind him.

"You're the ones making this place unrespectable." Gohan muttered under his breath as they left.

Outside…

"Filth. All of them." Draco muttered as he walked down the street.

"Oh please. He, as the rappers say, roasted you." Draco and Narcissa turned to see a young man leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. He had dark hair, was well built, and had blue eyes.

"About time you got here, android." Draco growled.

"Disrespect me again, and you'll be in hell." Cell said.

Draco shut his mouth.

"Good. Run along, Narcissa. Wouldn't want Potter following you." Cell smirked. Narcissa almost said something, but she kept her mouth shut and walked off.

"Since I'm forced to babysit your sorry ass, we're going to that joke shop that the Weasel girl's brothers run first." Cell smirked at the frown on Draco's face.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I want torture Gohan with the products of his own friends. Plus, I heard they're selling figures of me, and I want to see how life-like they are." Cell smirked as Draco reluctantly followed him.

Later…

"That was a pain, but at least the robe's comfortable." Gohan grinned.

"You know, I heard Fred and George are selling figures of you and your friends." Ginny said with a smile.

"Really? That sounds interesting." Gohan said with interest.

"You can even make them transform at the push of a button! At least, that's what I heard." Ron added.

"Okay, this I've got to see." Gohan grinned.

5 minutes later…

"Wow. I'm impressed. They really did a fantastic job." Gohan grinned as they entered the giant store.

"Step up, step up, we've got them all!" they heard Fred yell.

"We've got Prince Vegeta, the Namek Piccolo, the heroic Future Trunks, the funny Krillin, and the dashing Yamcha. Get all the Z Fighters!" George continued.

"Let's not forget the champ Goku, and his son, Gohan!" Fred added.

"Nice." Gohan grinned.

"Hey, there he is. Our best selling product!" Fred laughed as Gohan walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your figure is selling off the shelves, mate! The girls love you!" George added.

"Oi vey." Gohan groaned.

"Don't worry, we saved you one." Fred said as they handed Gohan a box.

"Bloody hell Gohan, it looks just like you!" Ron said with amazement.

"He can fly and shoot blasts, nothing severe. To make him transform, press the button in the back once." Fred instructed.

"Twice to make him go ascended. We might modify it a bit when you reach the next level." George said.

"Wow!" Gohan said as he pressed the button. Then, the figure's hair turned gold.

"It's yours. Free of charge. You're welcome to anything you want." Fred said.

"Guys, really, that's not necessary." Gohan said.

"Nonsense. You gave us the money we needed to set this place up. Just tell everyone where you got it from." George said, making Ron and Harry look at Gohan with shock.

"It was you?" Ron asked with surprise.

"How could I say no? They're my friends." Gohan smiled.

"If you want some entertainment, buy the Cell figure. They will fight to the death. Literally." Fred grinned.

"But, they mend themselves when the fight's done. Put any two figures in a ring, and they will fight. That's the fun." George added.

"We've got Frieza, Dr. Gero, Nappa, Cooler, etc. You name the foe, we've got it." Fred grinned.

"How do you know all this?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks's mom, mate. Gave us full profiles on everyone when we asked. Frieza was tricky, considering how many times he transforms, but we got it. Get them all!" George grinned.

"We even sell clothing. We have saiyan armor, Piccolo's turban, and even turtle gi!" Fred added.

"That's bloody amazing." Ron said.

"The ministry bought out our scouters. Claimed the aurors needed it. But, we have plenty more! Look around!" George grinned.

The three boys looked at each other, then they took off to the figures section.

"Bloody hell, they weren't kidding!" Ron gaped.

"They're all here! Everyone! Raditz, Nappa, Android 18, everyone! Oh, tonight's going to be fun." Gohan grinned.

"Look at them. I can tell, we're going to be listening to them all night." Ginny grinned.

"Let boys be boys, Ginny." Videl smiled.

"Hello ladies!" Fred and George said in unison as they walked up.

"Love potions, eh? They really do work." Fred said.

"But, we hear little Videl is doing fine on her own." George grinned.

"Meaning?" Videl asked.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Fred asked.

"None of your business." Videl answered.

For a second, Gohan could swear that Harry looked disappointed.

Meanwhile…

"You know, this is an amazing resemblance. They even got my first two forms right." Cell said as he looked at his figure.

"Keep your voice down, will you? You want to expose the two of us?" Draco hissed.

"Relax, boy. I'm just admiring the creativity and style of the product." Cell laughed.

"I can't believe you have my cells." Draco muttered.

Back to Gohan…

"Thank Dende we have capsules for all these." Ron said as they stood in line.

"I know. Tonight is going to be a blast. Want to gamble on who beats who?" Gohan asked.

"You're on." Harry grinned.

Later…

"How are Fred and George doing it? Half the alley's closed down." Hermione said as they left the store.

"Well, I am going to have to show these to the guys. They're going to love this." Gohan grinned as Hermione stopped.

"Oh no. Everyone got their wands at Ollivanders." Hermione said as she looked at the ruined store.

"There's no doubting it, it was destroyed by a ki blast." Gohan said as he looked at the store.

"Wha, are you sure?" Videl asked.

"I've been in this business long enough to tell when something was hit by a blast. Probably Cell." Gohan answered as they looked inside.

"Hey Gohan, is it just me, or do Draco and that kid with him look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Gohan looked where Ron was looking and saw Malfoy standing next to a kid who had dark hair, was well built, and had blue eyes.

"I don't know who he is, but he's cute." Ginny said.

"Ginny, have some sense! Anyone with Malfoy can't be good news." Ron said. (If only you knew.)

Then, the two of them headed down Knockturn Alley.

"Odd. Let's follow them." Gohan said.

They followed Malfoy and the other boy down several winding streets, until the two of them entered Borgin and Burke.

"Hew look, there's a window." Gohan pointed. They watched as Draco entered the store with the other boy. Then, Draco looked at an odd object.

"This is what I need." Draco said.

"I hate to interrupt, but I can feel Son, Potter, Granger, Satan, and two weasel brats on the roof watching us. Don't make any sudden movements." Cell said quickly.

"Close the window, you idiot." Draco hissed at Borgin, who quickly did as told while Draco kept looking at the cabinet.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed as the shades came down.

"So, what was that thing? And who was that?" Ginny asked as they floated to the ground.

"I don't know. But it can't be good." Gohan said as they walked off.

Meanwhile…

"Fetch us drinks." Cell ordered as two chairs magically appeared in front of the cabinet.

"I am not your servant, android." Borgin hissed.

"Do it or the shop explodes." Cell smiled as he finger started to glow. Growling, Borgin walked off.

"Why didn't you tell me that the mudblood was following us?" Draco growled.

"If I had, they would have known that I could sense energy. I had to wait." Cell answered as he pulled out a cuban cigar and lit it.

"Why do you like those? They rot your lungs." Draco growled.

"For your information, I can simply rip out my old lungs and regenerate new ones. No loss." Cell smirked.

"We all can't regenerate our limbs, android." Draco growled.

"Ha! You make me laugh. Well, we'll see who is laughing in the end." Cell smirked as Borgin brought some firewhisky out.

"I don't understand why you cannot accompany me to that dump of a school." Draco said.

"Simple. I've fulfilled my debt by recommending you to the Dark Lord. You're on your own." Cell smirked.

"Fine. But I'm keeping the figure." Draco stalked out of the shop.

"Hah. What a pathetic boy." Cell laughed as he sipped the firewhiskey.

**Review!**


	4. Back to Hogwarts!

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Feels good to be back." Ron grinned as he looked out the window on the Hogwarts Express.

Yeah

"I know, but what was Draco doing with that boy at Borgin and Burkes? Don't you see, it was an initiation. He's one of them." Harry said.

"One of what?" Ron asked.

"Sigh… Harry believes that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater." Hermione said.

"No offense here, but Cell isn't the kind of person to take a guy like Malfoy." Gohan said.

"Is Cell even a person?" Ron asked.

"Wha? NO! What kind of a question is that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know." Ron shrugged.

"I need some air." Harry said as he stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"Well, want to have a fight?" Gohan asked as he pulled out a Goku figure.

"You're on!" Ron smirked as he pulled out Frieza.

"Why me?" Hermione groaned as the figures charged at each other.

Harry walked though the cars, occasionally dodging a flying figure. Finally, he saw Malfoy talking to Pansy and Blaise. Then, he looked at the black stone glistening in his hand.

Then, the whole car went back.

"What was that?" Draco growled.

"Just a prankster. Probably Son's brother and that little muggle friend of his. Sit down Draco, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Pansy said. Reluctantly, Draco sat down.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd rather pitch myself off the astronomy tower than go there another two years." Draco said as the Cell figure pranced around the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked.

"I'll just say that I don't think I'll be studying charms next year." Draco said, causing the Cell figure to laugh.

"Be quiet. You're as annoying as the original." Draco hissed at the figure, which crossed its arms and frowned.

"How would you know?" Blaise asked.

"I saw him during his little tournament and his little appearances at school. I think I can tell." Draco heard a small noise, and looked up to see his luggage move a little bit.

Later…

"I still can't believe you got 9 OWLs." Hermione said to Gohan as they got off the train.

"Not when you have a mom like mine." Gohan joked.

"Hey Gohan!" Gohan, Hermione, and Ron turned to see Goku standing next to Hagrid, waving.

"Hey dad. I guess you already know about Fred and George's figure of you." Gohan said as they walked up to the saiyan and half-giant.

"Yeah! Look, I got a plush me!" Goku pulled a little doll out of his gi and waved it in front of Gohan.

"I call him little me." Goku said.

"That's nice. So dad, what are you doing out here?" Gohan asked.

"I have to escort Hagrid and the first years across the lake. Maybe I'll entertain them by turning into a super saiyan." Goku joked. Then, he felt someone pull on his leg. He looked down to see a little first year girl.

"Mr. Goku, can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Sure." Goku smiled as he signed her parchment.

"By the way, where's Harry?" Hermione asked while the little girl ran back to her friends

"He must have gotten off ahead of us. Come on, let's get to the carriges." Gohan said.

"See you at the feast, Gohan!" Goku waved as they walked off.

Meanwhile…

"You two go on. I want to check something." Draco said. Nodding, Pansy and Blaise got off. When the car was empty, Draco got up and walked to the door. Then, he pulled the slide sown. All the others did the same thing.

"Didn't your mummy tell you that it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter? Pertificus Totalus!" Draco yelled, causing a large crash.

Smirking, Draco strode up and pulled the cloak off, revealing Harry lying on the floor.

"Oh yeah. You were down before you could drool, couldn't you?" Draco smirked, then he stomped on Harry's nose, breaking it.

"That's for my father. Since I can't do it to your monkey friend, you'll have to do. Enjoy your ride back to London." Draco smirked as he tossed the cloak back on Harry. Then, he got off the train.

Then, the door to Harry's compertment opened, revealing…

"Right there, you big dummy!" Trunks pointed at the spot where Harry was lying.

"Okay! Okay!" Goten chirped as he pulled the cloak off, revealing Harry lying on the ground.

"Here you go. Just copy your brother. That finite something." Trunks said as he handed Goten a brown wand.

"Ummmmm… finite incantantum?" Goten said with confusion. Then, Harry groaned.

"It worked." Trunks smiled as Harry got to his feet.

"Trunks! Goten! How did you know I was here? How did you even get here in the first place?" Harry asked.

"We found you, thanks to this." Trunks pointed at the glasses he was wearing. They looked exactly like sunglasses.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Heat vision. My mom made them for the aurors." Trunks explained.

"But Trunks, you had it on a different dial before. X ray something. You were staring at all the girls and drooling. OW!" Goten yelled as Trunks punched him on the head with a red blush appearing on his face.

"How did you guys get here without anyone knowing?" Harry asked.

"Sorry mate, but that's our secret. We have lots of deliveries to make." Trunks grinned.

"Deliveries?" Harry looked confused.

"Fred and George hired us to deliver their mail order products." Trunks explained while Goten rubbed his sore head.

"Neat. What are you carrying?" Harry asked.

"For some reason, we're getting a lot of orders for love potions." Trunks said.

"Odd." Harry scratched his head.

"Well, we've got to run! Lots to do! Tell Gohan we said hi!" Trunks waved as he dragged Goten off.

Harry smiled as he got off the train.

Later…

"Ach. Still hurts." Harry muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"Ah, there you are. Name?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Professor, you've known me for five years." Harry said.

"No exceptions, Potter." Flitwick said.

"What the hell is this?" Harry heard a familiar voice say, Surprised, Harry turned to see Vegeta and Piccolo standing next to Draco.

"It's a walking stick, you midgit!" Draco hissed.

"Just what does a wimp like you need a walking stick for?" Vegeta smirked.

"It's alright, Prince Vegeta. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Snape said as he walked up. Smriking, Draco snatched the stick from Vegeta while the Cell figure on his shoulder made a rude finger gesture at Vegeta.

"You better tell that doll to stop that gesture or it won't have any arms." Vegeta growled as Draco walked off. Draco simply smiled.

"Piccolo! Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he walked up to them.

"Security. The others are here too, although the last time we saw Yamcha, he was flexing for a bunch of girls." Piccolo smiled.

"You look like someone kicked the crap out of you." Vegeta smirked.

"Enough. Here, this will heal that nose." Piccolo handed Harry a sensu bean, which he quickly ate.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled as he rubbed his nose.

"You're welcome. Do us a favor, and get to the castle." Piccolo said.

Nodding, Harry walked off.

"I still don't know why the brat or one of us can't do it." Vegeta crossed his arms as they watched Harry walk off.

"You heard the prophecy, Vegeta. It has to be him." Piccolo answered.

"Power that the Dark Lord knows not. Why are you so sure that it's love, Namek?" Vegeta asked.

"It's hard to explain Vegeta, but through certain circumstances, Voldemort will never know love." Piccolo explained.

"So he's gay." Vegeta said.

"No Vegeta, he's not gay. I said that he would never know love." Piccolo said.

"I don't see the difference." Vegeta crossed.

"This is going to take a while." Piccolo groaned.

The Great Hall.

"Don't. Chomp. Worry. Gobble. He'll. Gobble. Be. Smurf. Any. Chomp. Minute." Gohan said between bites.

BANG!

"OOOOOWWWW! What the bloody hell was that for?" Gohan yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Your best friend is missing!" Hermione said angrily.

"Turn around, you lunatic!" everyone turned to see Harry walk up to them.

"He's covered in blood. Why is he always covered in blood?" Videl asked.

"Sniff. Sniff. It's his own." Gohan said after a moment.

"That's amazing and creepy at the same time." Ron said.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Later. Why is Goku soaked?" Harry asked.

Sur enough, Goku was dripping water while he sat in his chair, which Snape didn't look too happy about.

"Apparently, a lot of first years slipped from the boats on the way here, and my dad saved them. Odd that they were all girls." Gohan and Harry laughed. Then, Dumbledore walked up to the podium, making the room go silent. Then, Harry saw Dumbledore's hand.

"What happened to his hand?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Gohan whispered.

The hand was shriveled up and black. It looked dead. They weren't the only ones who had noticed, either. Everyone was whispering among each other.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!" Vegeta roared from his spot at the doorway, making everyone go quiet.

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta. Very best of evening to you all. First off, let me introduce you to the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore said. Then, Slughorn stood up, causing everyone to clap.

"Who has agreed to take his old post of potions master." Dumbledore continued.

"What? Potions?" Harry gasped. Gohan looked surprised as well.

"Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Dumbledore continued, causing muttering and some applause.

"Well, you know what they say. If you don't succeed, try, try again." Gohan joked.

"That didn't help." Harry muttered.

"Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that anything from Weasleys Wizard Whhezes is banned, except for clothing; and action figures, just as long as they don't try to kill each other." Dumbledore continued, casuing some laughter.

"Also, this year, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Z Fighters, until the bioandroid known as Cell is captured, along with his companions." Dumbledore announced, causing applause.

"What a waste of time. Cell would beat them all down in five seconds." Draco whispered to Pansy, who laughed.

"As you know, each and everyone one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man, who like you, sat in this in this very hall, walked this castles corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student like no other. His name? Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said, causing whispers. Gohan saw Ginny tremble, and he guessed it was memories of the diary.

"Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand, looking out upon you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. There's something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." Dumbledore said.

"Gohan, we have to escort the first years to the dormitory." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Right. 1st years, follow us! See you later, Harry." Gohan and walked off with Hermione.

Nodding, Harry followed everyone else out of the hall.

**Well, we're at Hogwarts. Time for class!**


	5. Brewing in Potions!

**Hey! It's the next chapter! Also, check out the new Ch 4!=**

Chapter 5

"This year look pretty good. We even get free periods!" Ron gleamed as he, Harry, and Gohan watched everyone going though the halls while McGonagall.

"Hey guys, look! What happened to the gravity?" Gohan joked as he stood upside down on the ceiling, causing Harry and Ron to howl in laughter.

"Mr. Son! I hope the blood flow to your head has reminded you to get to Potions." McGonagall said to Gohan.

"Right! See you guys later!" Gohan waved as he flipped right side up and landed.

"Wait, Mr. Son. Take Potter and Weasley with you, they look too happy over there." McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron.

"But we were told that we needed an Outstanding on our OWLs." Gohan said.

"So you did. When Professor Snape was teaching Potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to take NEWT students with Exceeds Expectations." McGonagall said.

"Great! I'll take them straight away!" Gohan beamed.

"But I don't want to take Potions. The Quidditch Trials are coming up. I want to practice." Ron complained as they walked down the hall.

"Thanks for reminding me. Harry, since I was an awesome seeker last year, I was hoping I could come out for Chaser this year." Gohan grinned.

"Sorry Gohan, but you're going to have to try out like everyone else." Harry laughed.

"I was planning to." Gohan crossed his arms.

"I just realized. When the bloody hell did you get a broom to use last year?" Ron asked.

"Bulma made one. She wants to market them, and gave me the prototype." Gohan explained.

"Market them?" Harry asked.

"You really think Bulma isn't trying to sell things for the Wizarding World? The toy Z Fighters and villains were a team effort, remember?" Gohan asked.

"Right." Harry nodded as they entered the classroom.

"Ah Gohan, there you are. And this must be Harry! Pleased to meet you!" Slughorn beamed as he shook Harry's hand, causing Malfoy to growl.

"You don't mind if they take this class, do you?" Gohan asked.

"Mind? Not at all! Lily was very talented with Potions. Let's see if her son has the same talent! And you are?" Slughorn asked Ron.

"Ron Weasley, sir. I'm awful at Potions, So, I'll just go." Ron said with an eye on the door.

"Nonsense! Any friend of Harry or Gohan is a friend of mine. Get your books out." Slughorn said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have mine, and neither does Ron." Harry said as Gohan took his book out.

"Not to worry. Get one from the cupboard." Slughorn said.

"Now, can anyone tell me what these potions might be?" Slugohrn asked as Harry and Ron went to the back of the room. Gohan and Hermione raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms?" Slughorn asked.

"Granger, sir. That potion there is Veritiserum. It's a truth telling serum." Gohan felt Harry and Ron's ki rise.

"_HEY! Whoever fires a ki blast is going to say hello to Vegeta's little friend later! And that's a promise!"_ Gohan smiled as he felt their kis lower. Then, Harry and Ron came out of the back room. Harry was growling while Ron was smiling. Gohan saw that Ron had a new book while Harry's book looked tattered. Harry gave Gohan a nasty look. Gohan gave him a glare that said: _Don't give me that look. You're not blowing up this room over a bad book._

"And this is Amortentia. It's supposed to be the most powerful love potion in the world. It's supposed to smell different to each different person. For example, I smell feshly cut grass, parchment… and spearmint toothpaste." Hermione sighed.

"Sniff Sniff!" Gohan sniffed the air, attracting everyone's attention.

"And what do you smell, Mr. Son?" Slughorn asked.

Harry smiled as he noticed that Romilda Vane and several other girls had taken their parchments and quills out and were egarly waiting what Gohan would say.

"I smell chicken, steak, sausage, and something… flowery." Gohan said.

"Now, Amortentia cannot cause real love, that would be impossible. But it does cause obsession. And because of that, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn said as he covered the potion, causing the girls to back up.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." One girl said as she pointed at a vial.

"Ah yes. What you see here is Fleix Felices, better known as." Slughorn began to say.

"Liquid luck." Hermione finished.

"Yes Ms. Granger, liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. But if you get it right, you'll find that all your endeavors will succeed." Slughorn said. Everyone stared at the vial in Slughorn's hand.

"At least until the effects wear off. This is what I offer each of you today, one tiny vial of liquid luck, to the person who , in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. Recipes can be found on pg 10 of your books." Slughorn said, causing everyone to open their books

"I should point out, however, only one student managed to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Never the less, let the brewing commence!" Slughorn said, causing everyone to head to their cauldrons.

"_Heh. This should be easy. Okay, so first I have to cut the bean. No problem."_ Gohan thought as he picked up the knife. But, it wasn't as easy as he thought. Every time he tried to cut it, the bean flew from under the knife.

"I know!" He thought as he held the bean.

"Destructo Disk!" he yelled as he tossed the bean and formed the disk in his hand. He tossed it, slicing the bean in two!

"Fascinating strategy." Slughorn said as the disk dissolved.

Still, barely any juice came out of the sliced bean. Then, he saw Harry squeezing a lot of juice out of the bean.

"Hey Harry, how did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"Crush it, don't cut it." Harry explained.

"That's weird." Gohan said as he looked at the book. Shrugging, he crushed the two halfs of the bean with his hand. To his surprise, a lot of juice dripped from his hand into the cauldron.

"Well, what do you know?" Gohan laughed.

Later…

"Phew! I need to let my tail out." Gohan sighed as his tail unwrapped from his waist.

"I always wondered how your father got his tail, back when he was a boy. Well, now I know!" Slughorn laughed as he looked at Gohan's tail.

Besides Harry, no one seemed to get the potion right. Goyle's spoon looked melted and twisted. Also, something green and slimy dropped out of someone else's cauldron. Then, Seamus dropped something into his cauldron, causing it to explode in his face, singing his eyebrows off. But, a spark landed on Gohan's tail!

"Sniff Sniff! Man, something smells good. What's cooking?" Gohan asked as he dropped something into the cauldron.

"YOU! Your tail!" Hermione screamed.

Sure enough, Gohan's tail was on fire!

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Gohan yelled as he ran around in circles.

"Extingo!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at Gohan's tail, causing it to fizz out.

"Dear boy, are you okay?" Slughorn asked as Gohan blew on his crispy tail.

"Don't worry, I'm an anime character. We get injured all the time, just for peoples amusement." Gohan explained.

"Oh. I see. Carry on then." Slughorn said. Then, he walked off.

Later…

Gohan watched as Slughorn dropped a leaf into Harry's potion, causing it to burn up.

"Merlin's beard! It is perfec! I dare say that one drop would kill us all." Slughorn smiled.

"Here, as promised, is one vial of Felix Felices. Use it well." Everyone watched as Slughorn handed Harry the bottle of Felix Felices. Then, Slughron started clapping, causing everyone to clap as well. However, no one noticed that Harry had the potions book hidden in his robes.

**Cool, right? Review!**


	6. Peeking into the Pensive

**Hey! It's another chapter!**

Chapter 6

Dumbledore sat at his desk while Fawkes sat on his perch behind his desk. In his hand, he held a book with a hole going through it. Then, he heard the sound of someone entering the room. Then, he placed the book in the desk with a ring on top of it, before sliding it shut.

"Ah, boys, I see Goku gave you my message. Come in." Dumbledore said as Harry and Gohan walked in.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pretty good." Gohan answered.

"Same here." Harry added.

"I heard about you and Ms. Weasley, Gohan. It wasn't bitter, was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, not at all! I just didn't want her to get hurt by Cell or someone else." Gohan explained.

"I see. A most noble sacrifice indeed." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Are the two of you enjoying your classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Things are a lot better now without that old hag." Harry said.

"I agree. Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you, as is Professor Goku." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I wouldn't be that good with my energy if it wasn't for Gohan here." Harry patted Gohan on the back.

"Thanks, mate." Gohan laughed.

"By the way, Harry, I noticed that you spend a lot of time with Ms. Granger. I can't help wondering if." Dumbledore began to ask.

"What? No sir, we're just friends." Harry stammered while Gohan was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh please Harry! We all know that the girl you have a crush on is OW!" Gohan yelled as Harry kicked him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Son?" Dumbledore asked as Gohan stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to normal in ten minutes." Gohan groaned as he rubbed his sore side.

"I'm sure that the two of you are wondering why I asked the two of you here today." Dumbledore asked as he walked to a case containing silver vials.

"The answer lies here. What you're looking at are memories, pertaining to one individual. Voldemort. Or as he was known then, Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said as he pulled a vial.

"This vial contains the most particular memory, of the day I first met him. I would like the two of you to see it." Nervously, Gohan took the vial and poured it into the pensive. Dumbledore waved his wand, making the room go dark. Then, they looked into the pensive.

(This goes the same way, so let's fast forward.)

"Professor, did you know?" Harry began to ask.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No. I had, I." Dumbledore couldn't say anything.

"Professor, why do you want me here? Based on what I heard, Harry has to be the one to kill Voldemort." Gohan asked.

"You need to understand your foe." Dumbledore said.

"Heh. Now you sound like Piccolo." Gohan joked.

"During his time here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Could you guess who it might be?" Dumbledore asked.

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back for him to teach Potions, did you, Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, I did not. You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. He will not give it up easily." Dumbledore said.

"My dad said that Professor Slughorn would try to collect us. Do you want us to let him?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

Elsewhere…

"STUPIFY!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"TRI-BEAM!"

"REDUCTO!"

"ENERGY CYCLONE!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The Cell Juniors panted as they watched the blasts smash into the invisible shield. It flashed white, and the attacks and spells vanished.

"Interesting. The shield can take both energy attacks and spells." Cell said as he floated behind the Cell Juniors.

"Father, we tried." A Cell Junior pleaded.

"I know. Dumbledore and Goku have been busy with these defenses. I hate relying on the Malfoy boy to get into the school. It infuriates me, my children." Cell growled.

"How about this?" Cell turned to see a Cell Junior holding a shovel. Then, he flinched as it was blasted out of his hand.

"Have some sense! There is no possible way you can simple dig your way in. That's ridiculous!" Cell yelled.

"What do you want us to do, father?" Another Cell Junior asked.

Cell growled, and then looked at Gryffindor Tower, where he knew that Gohan and Harry were enjoying themselves with their friends.

"Fall back for now. Soon, my children, we will send these children to the otherworld. I guarantee it." Cell smirked as he flew away from the castle with his children behind him.

"_Have fun, Gohan. Because when we meet again, you'll be going to the otherworld. You too, Potter."_ Cell chuckled as they vanished into the distance.

**Cool, right? Review!**


	7. Dark Announcement

**Hey, it's me! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

Finally, the day of Quidditch Tryouts had arrived.

"So, how many people did you think came here today just to get near us?" Gohan whispered to Harry as they watched the large group of people pick brooms out of the pile.

"Quite a lot, actually." Harry answered, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Okay, so I'm going to be putting you all through several drills, just to assess your strengths." Harry said, but no one seemed to hear him. Then, the ground started rumbling, causing everyone to look surprised.

"SHUT IT!" Gohan yelled as he turned into a SSJ2, making everyone go quiet.

"Thanks." Harry said nervously.

"No problem." Gohan smirked as sparks danced around him.

"Go Gohan!" "Whoo!" Two little voices yelled, making Gohan groan in embarrassment.

"Isn't that?" Ginny began to ask.

"Yes. It's my brother and Trunks. Can we just start? Before something dumb happens?" Gohan asked as he turned back to normal. Nervously, Harry nodded.

Later…

Gohan grabbed the quaffle and zoomed between two other chasers, causing them to crash to the ground. He threw it at McLaggen, who blocked it.

"_This isn't so hard. A lot bloody easier than trying to catch the Snitch."_ Gohan thought as he flew after Ginny, who had the Quaffle. He dodged a Bludger that flew over his head, and banged Ginny on the side, causing her to let of the Quaffle with surprise, giving him the chance to grab it and zoom past her with a smirk on his face. He tossed the Quaffle at Ron, who blocked it. But, Ron slipped off his broom.

"Ron, you can fly! Just float back on!" Gohan yelled. Nodding, Ron did just that.

"I hope that he can keep going." Gohan thought as he grabbed the Quarffle and shot towards McClaggen. But when he threw the Quaffle, something odd happened. McLaggen's broom zoomed completely the other way!

"_That was weird."_ Gohan thought as he grabbed the Quaffle and threw it at Ron, who blocked it with his head.

Elsewhere…

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron land on the ground in victory.

"Well, Well, Well. The goody two shoes decided to cheat." Hermione whirled to see Piccolo and Vegeta floating above the stadium.

She squeaked as they landed behind her.

"That was clever, using the Confundus Charm on the broom, Granger. But you forget, we Nameks have super hearing. I'm afraid we have to give you a detention for that little stunt, Hermione." Piccolo said while a grinning Vegeta tossed a piece of paper to Hermione, who scowled as she took it.

Later….

"I should have warned you that Vegeta loves giving detentions as much as Filch." Gohan smiled as Hermione read the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Gohan, do you know this spell, Setumsempra?" Harry asked Gohan as he read his book.

"Sorry. I've never heard of it. I could ask Piccolo if you like." Gohan answered.

"If you had half a sense of self respect, you'd hand that book in." Hermione said as she kept reading.

"Not likely. He's top of the class. Better than you and Gohan, as a matter of fact." Ron said.

"I'd like to know who the owner of that book was." Hermione said as she stood up.

"No." Harry quickly said.

"Why not?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"The binding is fragile." Harry quickly answered.

"The binding is fragile?" Hermione asked with suspicion. Then, Harry felt the book get yanked from his hands. He whirled to see Videl holding it.

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" the raven haired girl asked as she looked at the book.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"That's what it says here. This book is brought to you by the Half Blood Prince." Videl answered. Then, she tossed the book back at Harry.

"Hey Gohan, while I'm here, could I ask you something?" Videl asked.

"Sure. What?" Gohan asked.

"Well, the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up, and I'll be competing. I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come?" She asked.

"That sounds great! But, what about your dad?" Gohan asked.

"I want him to lose! Ever since Mom died, he's been hanging out with all these muggle women! If he lost, they would all just disappear." Videl growled as she balled her fists. (Note: I do not hate Mr. Satan! Videl actually says this during her training with Gohan in the anime. Check if you don't believe me.)

"Sure Videl, it sounds like fun! Goten and Trunks will love it!" Gohan laughed.

"Hey, I want to fight too!" Harry said with excitement, causing everyone to look surprised.

"Harry, don't let your power go to your head." Gohan advised.

"I know I can't win. But the Dursleys always watch the tournament. If they see me fight in it, maybe they'll treat me better." Harry explained.

"Fine. I guess it will be a good experience for you." Gohan sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I'll fight too!" Everyone turned to see an excited Ginny.

"Fine. Let's see if mum will agree." Ron smirked.

"Man, Dad will love to hear about this." Gohan grinned.

The Next Day…

"Man Gohan, you're excited." Harry laughed as Gohan ate his food.

"My dad always told me about the tournament back when he fought in it. I can't wait to start training!" Gohan grinned.

"Even better, it's during the holidays, so you don't have to worry about homework!" Ron added.

"It's going to be awesome, especially when I tell Vegeta and the others." Gohan added as an owl flew in. It dropped a package in front of Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, who's the package from?" Harry asked as Gohan unwrapped it.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a return address on it." Gohan said. It was a silver orb. It looked flawless, except for a flat spot on the top.

"What the bloody hell is it?" Ron asked as Gohan touched it. Then, it started beeping, causing everyone to stop eating and to stare at Gohan.

"IDENTITY CONFIRNMED. PLEASE STAND BY FOR MESSAGE." A mechanical voice said as the hole lit up. Then, a blue light shot out of it, illuminating the Great Hall. Then, a figure formed from the light, which was…

"Cell." Gohan growled as several people gasped.

"Well Gohan, it's been a long time. I trust if you're hearing this, my message got past that idiot Filch." Cell said, causing Filch to growl.

"What do you want?" Gohan yelled. Cell made no reaction.

"He can't hear you. It's prerecorded." Hermione explained.

"I trust you've seen my handiwork over the past few months, such as Ollivanders Shop, and that Bones witch. I must admit that I've been having quite a lot of fun." Cell laughed, causing Gohan to growl.

"But enough about me. Thanks to my vast network of spies, I have learned about the muggle World Martial Arts Tournament that will be held, conveniently, during your winter holiday. I have also learned that you and your little friends plan to participate." Cell said, causing even more gasps.

"Damn him! How did he find out?" Gohan yelled.

Killing innocent witches and wizards has began to bore me. I need a challenge. Which is why me and everyone else(The camera rotated to reveal Frieza, Bojack, Broly(Normal form), Dr. Gero, and Evil Gohan.) plan to enter as well." Cell announced, causing even more gasps.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Vegeta yelled from his spot at the table.

"Gohan, I'm going to enjoy fighting you one on one in the ring, that is, if Lord Cell doesn't do it first." Evil Gohan laughed.

"So, have fun for now, Gohan. I look forward to seeing you in the ring." The light faded, lighting up the hall. But, Cell's laughter was still echoing.

**Well, I told you that the World Tornament would return, remember? Review!**


	8. A Day in Hogsemede

**Hey! It's the next chapter already!**

Chapter 8

The Next Day…

"Look at this." Gohan muttered as he picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**Cell announces participation in muggle World Tournament!**_

_Yesterday morning, a reliable informant told me that the bioandroid known as Cell sent a message to his arch-rival, Gohan Son. In it, he stated that he and the other fugitives at large would be participating in the tournament against Gohan and his allies, who have also announced their participation. A full list is on page 3. The muggle who is the world champion, Hercule Satan, was unavailable for comment It appears that the main fight will be Gohan against Cell. Will Gohan win? Or will Cell slip through his fingers again like he has done so many times before? Rita Skeeter._

"When I find that informant, I'm going to kick his ass." Gohan growled.

"I know. We need to do our best to win." Videl added.

"Anyway, we need to focus on the Quidditch match against Slytherin next week. Gohan, you're our best Chaser. We need you to be completely healthy, alright?" Harry asked.

"You got it. Korin is busy making sensu beans for the tournament. Trust me, we're going to need every single one of them." Gohan joked.

Later…

"Harry, you've been reading that book like a maniac. Don't you want to at least know who the Half Blood Prince is?" Hermione asked as they walked through the snow.

"I already asked Gohan. He said he would ask Piccolo." Harry answered.

"I did. For some reason, Piccolo looked surprised. He walked off after that." Gohan said.

"Weird." Ron said.

"I thought you would be training for the tournament, Goku!" They heard Slughorn say up ahead of them.

"Well, I was, but now I'm taking a break! I could really go for a butterbeer right now!" Goku laughed.

"That sounds splendid! You know, I remember back when it used to be One Broomstick!" Slughorn chuckled.

"Didn't your brother say he and Trunks were coming to Hogsmeade with us?" Ron asked Gohan.

"Yeah. I wonder where they are?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

Elsewhere…

"Man Goten, Gohan won't know what hit him!" Trunks grinned at their pile of snowballs. Then, they saw Gohan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione come around the bend. (Goku and Slughorn had come by a minute earlier.)

"FIRE!" Trunks yelled as Goten unleashed the chaingun they had on the side of their fort, nailing Gohan and the others.

"I should have known that they were hiding!" Gohan yelled as a snowball hit Hermione in the face.

5 minutes later…

"Okay Goten, they've had enough." Trunks smiled. Nodding, Goten turned the snow chaingun off.

"Very funny." Gohan laughed as he wiped snow from his eyes.

"To think that these two will be duking it out for Junior Champion!" Hermione laughed. However, none of theme were aware of a bird flying above the,

Elsewhere…

"Well, what do you think?" Cell asked as he watched Gohan on the giant screen.

"I will defeat both of them and win!" a Cell Junior yelled from the side of Cell's chair.

"Yes you will. You are the strongest of my children. You could handle Gohan before he went to the next level. You just won't beat them. You will humiliate them. In front of the world." Cell and the Cell Junior laughed.

Back to Gohan…

"Yay! Butterbeer!" Goten chirped as Gohan put the six cups on their table. Trunks and Goten immediately drained their flasks.

"Gohan, Harry! Good to see you!" Slughorn smiled as he walked over.

"Professor, good to see you." Gohan smiled while Harry shook Gohan's hand.

"And who are you two?" Slughorn asked as he looked at Trunks and Goten.

"This is Goten, my brother, and Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son." Gohan introduced.

"Marvelous! So your mother invented capsules?" Slughorn asked Trunks.

"And the Dragon Radar!" Trunks added with a grin.

"Splendid! By the way, back in the old days, I used to throw the occasional supper party. Would you be game?" Slughorn asked Gohan.

"It would be an honor, sir." Gohan answered.

"Wonderful! Your brother and Trunks are welcome as well. Harry, would you like to come as well?" Slughorn asked.

"I would be happy to." Harry answered.

"Splendid! You're welcome to come as well, Granger." Slughorn said.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Splendid! Look for my owl!" Slughorn smiled before walking away.

"What's the deal?" Ron asked as he looked from Gohan to Harry.

"Dumbledore's asked us to get to know him." Gohan explained.

"Why?" Goten asked.

I don't know. If it wasn't Dumbledore, I wouldn't ask.

"Boy Trunks, when the two of us come here, we'll be better than Fred and George!" Goten grinned.

"Ummmmm." Gohan and the others looked uncomfortable.

"Is Trunks even a wizard?" Ron asked, before Hermione slapped his mouth.

"Well, maybe he is. It's just that he's a late bloomer." Gohan countered.

"Hello, I'm right here." Trunks waved his empty flask.

"Well, you'll both go to Hogwarts when you're eleven." Harry smiled as he patted Trunks and Goten on the head.

"But I want to start learning now." Trunks whined.

"You sound like Ginny." Ron laughed.

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled in the background.

"Well, lets go to Zonko's." Gohan said as he stood up, causing Trunks and Goten to whoop with joy.

Later…

"I love that store!" Trunks grinned as he sat on Gohan's shoulder carrying a bag.

"Too bad your mother will never let that stuff in the house, dende forbid your father." Harry joked.

"If he uses it on the pervert, I won't mind." They whirled to see Goku and Vegeta walking behind them.

"Hey dad, I thought you were with Slughorn." Gohan smiled.

"I was. Then I went to go train with Vegeta for the tournament." Goku smiled. Then, a terrible shriek interrupted the conversation.

They rushed up ahead to see Katie Bell lying on the ground with Leanne standing next to her in a panic.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Professor! I told her not to touch it!" Leanne screamed. Then, Katie's body got yanked back and forth, and then got sent up into the air.

"Kakarot, what the hell is going on?" Vegeta yelled.

"It's a curse!" Goku yelled in a panic.

She looked like she was flying, but she looked empty, like someone who was possessed. Then, she dropped the ground and didn't move again.

"Out of my way!" Goku yelled as he picked Katie up.

"Vegeta, do you see that necklace over there?" Vegeta looked at where Goku was looking. There was a dark necklace surrounded by brown wrappings.

"Do not touch it. Only the wrappings. Do you understand?" Goku asked.

"Fine, Kakarot." Vegeta muttered as he picked up the package.

"Let's go." Goku said, immediately taking to the air, with Vegeta right behind him.

"Well, come on!" Gohan yelled, immidiatly following Goku. Looking at each other, Harry and the others followed him.

Later…

"Are you sure that she did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" Piccolo asked.

"It's just like I said to Professor McGonagall. She went to go to the loon, and when she came back, she had the package." Leanne said.

"The what?" Vegeta asked.

"Loon means bathroom, Vegeta. How do you not know that? You were a teacher here for two years." Piccolo said.

"I just kept a port–a-potty at the back of my class and disintegrated it when it was full." Vegeta answered as McGonagall brought Snape in.

"What do you think, Severus?" Piccolo asked. Snape raised the necklace with his wand and looked at it.

"I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape said.

"She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie. Off the Quidditch Pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry said.

"Oh, she was cursed alright. I sent Tien and Yamcha to the Three Broomsticks to talk to the bartender. Maybe she saw something." Piccolo crossed his arms.

"It was Malfoy." Harry stated. The room went silent.

"That is a very serious accusation." McGonagall said.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape asked.

"We saw him at the bar!" Goten yelled, making everyone look at the saiyan duo.

"Yeah! He looked really shifty, like he was hiding something. Once we waved our tales, he ran off." Trunks added.

"Hah! I still give him nightmares from that night." Gohan laughed.

"You think traumatizing a boy is funny?" Snape asked.

"I wasn't in control of my actions that night!" Gohan said quickly.

"Enough of the arguing over something that happened three years ago. Leanne, did Katie say who she was delivering this necklace to?" Goku asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore." Leanne said.

"Now it makes sense!" Gohan snapped his fingers, startling everyone.

"What makes sense, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Harry, I think you're right about Malfoy. He must have overheard us talking about the tournament and told Cell about it. Don't you all see? Malfoy is Cell's spy!" Gohan announced.

"Okay, I'm going to kick blonde idiot's ass now." Vegeta said as he stood up.

"Us too! Let's put him in a coma!" Trunks grinned.

"You will do no such thing! You cannot act on the suspicions of a boy who has a grudge against Draco's family!" Snape hissed.

"He has a point. Gohan, we'll look into this." Piccolo stated.

"Brat, get your butt back to your dormitory. The same goes for the rest of you." Vegeta barked. Nodding, everyone ran out.

"Why is it, whenever something happens, it is always those four?" McGonagall sighed.

"He's a saiyan. It's in his blood." Goku grinned.

"Please, Kakarot. Didn't he say during Cell's competition that he didn't want to fight Cell?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"He also said he wanted Cell to suffer, remember?" Piccolo countered.

"Whatever. I just want you to know that at the tournament, Frieza is mine." Vegeta snarled.

"Hey, what about our dads? They want a shot at Frieza too." Goku said.

"We'll just see how it plays out. Especially with Broly in the picture." Vegeta smirked.

**Well, the tournament will be here soon. Review!"**


	9. Training For The Tournament

**Hey, it's the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

Katie had been taken to Saint Mungos. Somehow(Vegeta), the whole school had learned that she had been cursed, which caused a giant stir through the school. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters continued to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Let's see in on their training.

"Focus, Goten! How are you going to beat Vegeta's son at this state?" Bardock yelled as Goten gasped for breath.

"I'm trying! If I could just rest, Grampa!" Goten begged.

"If you were on Planet Vegeta right now, you would have been killed! Come on, give me your best shot!" Bardock yelled.

Roaring, Goten charged at Bardock, who smirked and took a fighting position. But then, something happened. Goten's hair turned gold!

"What?" Bardock looked shocked. Then, Goten kicked Bardock into a tree.

"Grampa, are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Well, Well, my grandson has become a super saiyan. Your brother and father will be proud." Bardock smiled as he stood up, causing Goten to beam.

"But for now, we need to get you used to that form." Bardock smirked as his hair turned gold. Then, he started trading blows with Goten.

Elsewhere…

"Perhaps you should rest, son. One hundred and fifty times gravity is a man's training level. You're clearly still a child." Vegeta said as he traded blows with King Vegeta while in their super saiyan forms.

"He's right, grandson." King Vegeta added.

"No! I must become stronger than Goten so I can win the Junior Division!" Trunks yelled as he tried to take another step.

"He sounds like you." King Vegeta joked.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked.

"Guess I'll go… super." Trunks said.

"Huh?" Vegeta and King Vegeta looked confused.

With a yell, Trunks was surrounded by a golden aura!

Vegeta and King Vegeta looked shocked.

"Father, do you see what I see?" Vegeta asked as Trunks ran around the GR room.

"Yeah. Incredible, and at such a young age." King Vegeta said with surprise.

"Come here, son." Vegeta said. Confused, Trunks stopped running around.

"Can the youngest brat of Kakarot also become a super saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"No"(He doesn't know yet.)

"This is good. Very good." King Vegeta grinned.

"Try to hit us, Son." Vegeta said, making Trunks and King Vegeta looked surprised.

"Why would I do that, dad? I'm not as strong as you guys." Trunks asked.

"You want to play it like that? Fine. If you can hit either of us, we'll take you to the amusement park for an hour." Vegeta said.

"Huh?" King Vegeta looked confused.

Grinning, Trunks charged at the two saiyans.

After several blows, he managed to land a blow on Vegeta's face. Surprised, Vegeta punched Trunks, sending him flying.

"OW!" Trunks groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Great. Now your wife is going to kill us!" King Vegeta groaned.

"You didn't say you would hit back." Trunks wimpered.

"Well, I didn't say that I wouldn't, did I, Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"Dry your tears, we're going to this stupid park now." King Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms, causing Trunks to squeal with joy.

Elsewhere…

"Are you okay, Tien?" Chatzou asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. TRI BEAM!" Tien yelled, causing a huge explosion in the ocean.

Hogwarts…

Goku yelled as he shot another blast at Gohan, who yelled and deflected the blast, obliterating a large section of forest.

"Come on! Pretend I'm Cell!" Goku yelled as he went SSJ2.

"Fine!" Gohan yelled as he ascended. Then, the two of them charged each other and started trading blows.

"Man, Goku. You've been like that, always." Krillin grinned as he watched the two fight.

Meanwhile…

"Those two are really at it." Hermione said as the Great Hall shook again.

"He better be remember that we have quidditch practice today." Harry sighed as the hall shook again.

"It makes you wonder, what are the bad guys doing right now?" Ron asked.

Let's see…

Bojack and Frieza yelled as they traded blows with each other in the training area at their headquarters.

"Where the hell is that android?" Frieza asked the Cell Junior, who was watching from the sidelines.

"Dad said he had some placing to do." The Cell Junior answered.

"Huh?" the two villains looked confused.

"Look for yourself. The first on the right." The Cell Junior pointed down a long hall.

"Android, what the hell are you doing? You were supposed to be training half an hour ago! Or do you want that monkey to kick your ass?" Frieza asked as he entered the room.

"Just a minute. I'm deciding who will fight who." Cell said as he looked at a giant board with matched names.

"Impressive matches. This one be one for the history books." Bojack said.

"I know." Cell said. Then, they all stared laughing.

**Cool, right? Review. Also, I have a new story on the planning board. No promises, but if it makes it, it will ba called The Multiverse War. Keep a sharp eye!**


	10. The Quidditch Match!

**Hey, it's the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

Gohan grinned as he ate at the Gryffindor table. The first match of the season had arrived, and everyone was pumped up and wearing either red or green colors.

"Hey Gohan, where's your brother?" Ginny asked as he kept eating.

"He's coming with Vegeta and the other saiyans. What's weird, they should have been here by now. I wonder what's keeping them." Gohan said as he kept eating.

Elsewhere…

"How do we get into these messes?" Vegeta yelled as he swerved around another curve with several police cars behind him.

"Because you refused to pull over when that cop yelled for you to, sire." Bardock said from the back seat.

"Not to mention flashing the finger." Trunks added.

"We're going to miss Gohan's Quidditch match!" Goten cried.

"Shut up. All of you! My son will think of something." King Vegeta said from the passenger seat as they went around another curve.

"Thank you, father. I just pray that one of those damn car chase show copters doesn't show up. Last thing I need is the damn women to see us now. Kami forbid the old hoot or Kakarot." Vegeta muttered as he looked at the sky.

"His match starts in 20 minutes!" Goten yelled.

Then, a gunshot shattered Vegeta's back window!

"That does it! Now, it's time to show these cops who they're messing with! Bardock, give them a gift." Vegeta yelled as he drove over a bridge

"Yes sir!" Bardock turned around and shot the bridge supports, causing the bridge to collapse. The cops managed to stop in time.

"Are you insane?" Trunks screamed as the car began falling.

"Don't be so sure, boy. I got an idea after watching that stupid spy movie. Observe." Vegeta smirked as he pressed a button under the dashboard. Then, the wheels flipped underside, and wings shot out of the sides. Then, the trunk flipped to reveal a rocket!

"COOL!" Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"Agent 007 is on the job." Vegeta smirked as the car shot past the cliff, causing the cops to gap.

"Okay, so now we use those damn hyperjets that the woman installed." Vegeta said as he imputed the coordinates.

"Bye!" Trunks waved. Then, the car disappeared in a flash, leaving the cops in disbelief.

Hogwarts…

"Luna, what's on your head?" Gohan asked while trying not to laugh at the giant lion on her head.

"Lovely, isn't, I made it for Gryffindor. I would have had it chewing a serpent, but there wasn't time." Luna sighed.

SCREECH! The sound of screeching tires made everyone go quiet.

"Finally. Vegeta's here." Gohan laughed.

"How can you be so sure?" Videl asked.

"Because the brat knows how I drive." A buff voice said. Gohan whirled to see the five saiyans standing in the doorway.

"Hi Dad!" Goku waved from the teachers table.

"Hi Kakarot. Sorry we're late, but someone didn't pull over." Bardock glared at Vegeta.

"Cops are bitches." Vegeta muttered.

"What was that?" Videl asked.

"Nothing! But my grandson will win the junior division." King Vegeta boasted.

"No, my grandson will win! After all, my family has a record of beating your family, sire." Bardock smirked, making the hall go silent

"Uh oh." Gohan groaned as he and the others watched.

"He did not just go there." Hermione whispered.

"He bloody did." Ron whispered, momentary forgetting his sulking.

"Oh, say that again, I dare you!" King Vegeta yelled as his hair turned gold.

"What's the matter, ashamed of your son?" Bardock countered as his hair turned gold as well.

"Trunks will win!" King Vegeta yelled in Bardock's face.

"Goten will win!" Bardock yelled back.

"Trunks!"

"Goten!"

"Trunks!"

"Goten!"

This went on for a few minutes.

"Enough!" The two saiyans turned to see Hermione, Ginny, and Videl holding frying pans.

They looked at each other and then turned their hair back to normal.

"Goten." Bardock muttered with a smirk.

"I heard that!" King Vegeta yelled.

BANG! Both saiyans were out cold with big bumps on their heads.

"Nice one." Gohan smirked.

"Thanks." Ginny and Hermione smiled, while the boys shivered.

"Women." Vegeta muttered before sitting next to Goku.

"Hey Harry, what did you put in Ron's drink?" Goten asked, surprising Gohan and the others.

Smiling, Harry pulled out his bottle of Felix Felices.

"Are you insane? If Piccolo finds out?" Videl asked with shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said.

"Ron, don't drink it!" Hermione said, but Ron had already drained the flask.

"Come on Harry, Gohan, we've got a game to win!" Ron said, causing them to smile.

Later…

Gohan grabbed the Quaffle and shot between two Slytherins, causing them to smash into each other and fall on the ground.

"Whooo!" Goten cheered.

"Violence! This is entertaining!" King Vegeta smirked . He had woken up before the game started.

The game went great. Gohan and Ginny scored goal after goal, and Ron was like a wall. Nothing got past him! Eventually, Harry caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor the win!

Later…

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" The Gryffindor scheered in the Common Room while Ron was showered with confetti.

"Yay Ron!" Goten cheered from Gohan's shoulders.

"You really shouldn't have done it." Hermione said to Harry.

"Well, it's better than using the confoundous charm." Gohan smirked.

"Well, that was tryouts, not the actual game." Hermione countered.

"Oh please, you actually fell for that?" Gohan grinned.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny looked confused.

"Show them." Gohan smirked as Harry pulled out his flask, which was completely full!

"You didn't put it in. Ron only though you did." Hermione said with surprise as Harry slid the flask back into his pants.

Then. Lavender kissed Ron, causing massive roaring and cheering.

"Ewwww! Kissy Kissy!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

Harry turned just in time to see Hermione run from the room. Concerned, he followed her, leaving the celebration.

He found her with birds flying over her head in a hallway.

"It's a charm spell. Just practicing." Hermione sniffed.

"It's really good. Better than any that Gohan could ever do." Harry said, trying to cheer Hermione up.

"How does it feel, Harry? Seeing Videl with Dean?" Hermione asked.

Harry was speechless.

"I know. I see the way you look at her. Gohan had the same look on his face when he looked at Ginny." Hermione sniffed.

Before Harry could say anything, they were interrupted by Ron and Lavender running in.

"_Uh oh."_ Harry thought.

"I think this room's taken." Lavender whispered to Ron. Then, she scampered out of the room.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked.

"Let me show you." Hermione said. Then, the bird swooped on Ron and started clawing him.

**The tournament is very close. Review!**


	11. Christmas Party Info

**Hi! I forgot to include the Christmas party, so… here it is!**

**Chapter 11**

"Can you ever stop eating?" Hermione groaned as Gohan and Ron stuffed their faces.

"No." they answered at the same time, making Harry laugh.

"Anyway, Slughorn's having a Christmas Party, and he wants you and Harry there." Hermione said, making Ron frown.

"And he scheduled it before the tournament and asked me about your schedules so you two couldn't weasel out of it." She added, making Gohan groan.

"He expects us to bring someone." She added.

"I haven't had to get a date since the Yule Ball." Gohan said.(As I said before, edits are being made. I see now that Gohan and Ginny couldn't have gone to Hogsmede together in POA because she was a second year at the time. So, I came up with a better idea, which will result in a whole rewriting of POA and part of GOF. But for now, back to the story.)

"Shouldn't be hard for you two. You've got the girls at this school panting for you." Harry and Gohan followed Ron's gaze to where a bunch of girls were giggling. Gohan sweat dropped.

"I'll just ask Ginny." Gohan sighed, causing Ron to frown.

"Already going with Shamus. And Videl's going with Dean, so that's out the window. And, I already got someone, who's way better than Ron." Hermione smirked, causing Ron to turn scarlet and stomp off.

"Ouch." Gohan commented.

"I heard that there's going to be a vampire there. A king as well." Hermione added.

"That's Vegeta's dad. He's basically Vegeta with a beard." Gohan added, causing Harry to grin.

"Well, I better go find a date." Harry sighed as he stood up.

"Right behind you." Gohan said as he followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

Later…

Harry and Gohan came back into the Gryffindor Common Room with sad looks on their faces. Ron immediately came up to them.

"We heard that you asked out Luna. Why her, of all people?" Ron asked.

"Stuff it, Ron. She's thrilled." Ginny said from where she was sitting on the couch.

"And how about you? Who's your date?" Ron asked Gohan. Gohan groaned and sat next to Ginny.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I asked Romilda Vane." Gohan answered, causing Ron to gape and Ginny's hands to go to her mouth.

"No wonder she looked so happy earlier today, and why all those girls were squealing." She said, dumbstruck.

"I couldn't think of anyone else, and if I went alone, Vegeta would have a field day." Gohan groaned.

"You know that she's going to drag you under the mistletoe, right?" Ron asked.

"Who's going to drag Gohan under the mistletoe?" Hermione asked as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Romilda Vane." Ginny answered.

"Of all the girls, Gohan, why her?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

"I didn't know who else to ask." Gohan groaned as he put his head into his hands.

"Well, have fun tonight." Ginny giggled, earning a nasty look from Gohan.

Later…

"Gohan! Ms. Vane! So wonderful to see you!" Slughorn beamed as Gohan and Romilda walked up to him. Gohan was wearing his saiyan formal armor, while Romilda had on a bright yellow dress. She hadn't stopped smiling once.

"Hello Professor Slughorn." Gohan smiled as he shook Slughorn's hand. Then, a photographer ran over and photographed the three.

"Splendid that you could come, especially with the tournament so close. Best of luck to you and your friends!" Slughorn beamed as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Thanks, Professor." Gohan smiled.

"Hi Gohan!" Gohan turned to see Goku walk up, dressed in his usual orange gi. His eyes widened for a split second when he saw Romilda, but they went back to normal.

"So professor, enjoying the party?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! The food is great, and I got to meet a vampire!" Goku grinned.

"Kakarot! There you are!" Vegeta said as he walked up to the group. He got an evil grin when he saw Romilda. Also, he was wearing his usual armor.

"So, I see you managed to get a date after all, brat." Vegeta smirked.

"I know. It was so sweet of him to ask. I've been waiting for ages for him to notice me." Romilda fluffed her hair. Gohan could tell that Vegeta was trying very hard not to laugh.

"So, I take it your dad's here?" Gohan quickly asked.

"Over there." Vegeta pointed to where King Vegeta was talking to a pale man.

"Hey Gohan." Romilda tugged on his arm with an evil grin as she pointed up. Gohan followed her finger and paled when he saw mistletoe attached to a stick. He followed the stick until he saw Trunks holding onto the other end.

"Sorry, he paid me." Trunks mouthed.

15 minutes later…

"Thank Dende I got away." Gohan muttered as he snuck behind a curtain. To his surprise, Hermione and Harry were already there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"She's trying to get away from McLaggen." Harry said.

"That's who you asked?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"I thought that it would annoy Ron the most. Anyway, I take it Romilda has been snogging you as well?" Hermione observed.

"Damn Vegeta. He paid Trunks to hang mistletoe over my head. Worst snogging of my life." Gohan said, causing Gohan and Hermione to laugh.

Then, Hermione quickly ducked out just as McLaggen came in.

"She just went to powder her nose." Gohan said.

"Too bad. Marvelous girl." McLaggen said as a waiter appeared with a tray.

"Do you know what these are?" McLaggen asked as he stuffed his face.

"Dragonballs." Harry said, causing Gohan to choke with laughter.

At that precise moment, Snape came in. and then, McLaggen puked all over Snape's shoes. Gohan was literally forcing the laughter down.

"_This is one of the greatest moments of my life."_ Gohan thought with a smile. Then, he turned to go.

"That just bought you a month's detention, McLaggen. Not so fast, Mr Potter and Mr. Son." Snape said, causing the two to freeze in their tracks.

"I really should be going Professor, my date." Harry began to say

"Can surely be without your presence for another a minute, long enough to convey a message." Snape said.

"Message?" Gohan asked.

"From Professor Dumbledore. He wishes you both a fine holiday. He's traveling, and wont be back till term starts." Snape said.

"Traveling? Traveling where?" Harry asked. Snape turned and walked away.

"Weird." Gohan muttered.

Then…

"Get you hand off me, you filthy Squib!" they whirled to see Filch drag Draco into the room, causing it to go silent.

"Yes!" they cheered-whispered in unison, delighted to see Draco finally get in trouble.

"Isn't that the blond dummy?" Gohan looked down to see Goten and Trunks looking up at him.

"Yep. Quiet." Gohan whispered. 

"Professor Slughorn, I caught this boy, lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims that he was invited to your party." Filch said as he held onto Draco.

"Okay, I was date-crashing!" Draco quickly said,

"Well, you have a lot of nerve, don't you?" Draco paled as Vegeta stepped in front of him.

"Heh. Your pathetic wimp of a father had the same look on his face when I kicked his ass into Azkaban." Vegeta smirked.

"Shut up, you filthy monkey!" Draco hissed, making several people gasp.

"Oh no he didn't." Gohan grinned.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Vegeta roared as he yanked Malfoy away from Filch and dragged him to eye level.

"I've been dreaming of this moment!" Harry whispered with pure delight.

"If you were on Planet Vegeta, I would have you killed on the spot." Vegeta hissed, making Draco as pale as a ghost.

"That is enough, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta turned to see Snape glide up to them.

"Damn!" Gohan hissed under his breath.

Vegeta glared into Draco's eyes for a moment, and htne shoved him towards Snape.

"Here. He just pissed himself." Vegeta smirked, causing Snape to look disgusted and several people to back away.

"This is too good to be true!" Gohan whispered as Goten and Trunks giggled.

Then…

"Pure idiot pissed his pants! Pure idiot pissed his pants!" Gotan and Trunks sang as they danced in a circle, resulting in several awes from people.

"That's so adorable." One person said as Snape dragged an extremely mortified Draco from the room.

"Come on." Harry whispered to Gohan. Gohan nodded and followed Harry out of the room while everyone was looking at the dancing saiyan duo. The snuck out to see Draco and Snape talking. Quickly, they hid behind a wall and lowered their ki.

"Extremely stupid of you, considering that Vegeta is known to have a temper." They heard Snape say to Malfoy.

"Whole bloody school's going to know. Potter and Son looked like they were enjoying themselves." Draco muttered.

"They also claimed that you were the one who gave Ms. Bell that cursed necklace." Snape added.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it mean to you?" then, Snape shoved Draco against the wall.

"I swore to protect you! I made the unbreakable vow." Snape hissed, making Gohan's eyes widen.

"I guess you'll have to break it, then. I was chosen!" Draco countered.

"You were not chosen. Your so called friend simply recommended you to create a way to remove his debt and humiliate your family at the same time! Two birds with one stone!" Snape answered, making Gohan and Harry look at each other.

Later…

"So, who do you think this friend of Draco's is?" Harry asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"I don't know, but what Snape said is disturbing." Gohan muttered.

"I meant to ask, what's the Unbreakable Vow? I thought you might know, since you read as much as Hermione." Harry asked.

"Yeah, I know alright." Gohan answered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The Unbreakable Vow is… well, to be basic, it's the ultimate promise." Gohan answered after scratching his head.

"What happens if you break it?" Harry asked.

"You die." Gohan answered.

**Well, that little mistake's fixed. Now the fighting can begin. Review!**


	12. To The Tournament!

**Hey, it's finally here! The big tournament. Review!**

Chapter 11

"It's finally here. The tournament." Gohan said as he slipped his sweatbands over his hands.

"Yeah. I'm pretty nervous." Harry said from his bed, where he was already dressed in the Saiyan armor that Gohan had given him (Much to King Vegeta's and Vegeta's dislike.)

"Relax! It's going to be great. Remember, Cell can't kill us, just fight us. Plus, Videl's dad can see you fight!" Gohan grinned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as he tried to keep from blushing.

"Never mind." Gohan grinned.

"Are you boys going to take forever?" Ginny's voice rang out, causing Gohan to grin.

5 minutes later…

"And they say we girls take forever to get ready." Videl joked as Gohan and Harry came out of the boy's dormitory.

"Ha ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh. So, shall we eat before we head out for the tournament?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"We may." Ginny answered sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

Later…

"Hey Gohan, what happened to Future Trunks? I haven't seen him since the Department of Mysteries." Harry asked as Gohan stuffed food down his throat. Gohan swallowed before answering.

"He left to go back to his own time. He wanted to see what happened to the Wizarding World there." Gohan answered. (Another special?)

"The one where you and the other Z-Fighters were killed by the Androids?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Gohan answered quietly.

"I've always wondered what happened to us in that timeline. I mean, if you couldn't beat them as a super saiyan, what chance would we have?" Hermione asked, creating an uncomfortable silence.(She was in the Great Hall already)

"Hey guys, what are you so glum about? You're not worried about Cell, are you?" Goku asked as he walked up dressed in his fighting gi.

"No dad, we're just thinking about Trunks and his timeline." Gohan answered.

"Oh. Well, don't it get to you. We won't face that timeline, thanks to Trunks and his medicine. But, I wish I knew what was taking Dad and the others so long." Goku said as he scratched his head.

"Hey, didn't you and Vegeta see the Minister yesterday?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we did. How do you know about that?" Goku asked with interest as he sat next to Gohan.

"It's right here." Gohan raised the Daily Prophet, which had pictures of Goku, Vegeta, and the Minister on the cover, along with the headline: **Leader of the Z Fighters argues with The Minister of Magic!**

"For once, they're right." Goku sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Gohan asked.

"Well, we were arguing over security at the Wotld Tournament. The Minister wants to send in a full team of aurors to arrest Cell." Goku sighed.

"Is he insane? It's going to be packed with muggles! Plus, they're no match for Cell! It will just be a repeat of what happened when that army tried to kill Cell!" Gohan yelled, causing several people to stare.

"I know. I told Rufus that he would be wasting innocent lives for no reason. After an hour, we managed to agree on sending Kingsly, Tonks, and Moody to the tournament." Goku sighed.

"Order members." Hermione whispered.

"Right." Goku nodded.

"Hey, what about energy attacks? Won't they hit the audience?" Videl brought up.

"Already taken care of. There's going to be a big shield charm over the audience. It will absorb the attacks. We can go as soon as Vegeta and the others show up." Goku answered as he drummed his fingers.

"We're here, Kakarot. Stop whining." Goku and the others turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, dressed in his armor.

"Where's my dad?" Goku asked.

"In the plane!" Bardock's voice echoed.

"Hurry up! I'm not missing a chance to kick Frieza's ass because of you!" Vegeta barked before stomping out the door.

"Best luck to you all." Dumbledore raised his glass with his good hand.

"See you after the break, Albus!" Goku waved to Dumbledore as they walked back, who chuckled.

They went into the courtyard to see the Capsule Corp plane waiting for them.

"About time, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked. Then, Gohan was tackled by an orange blur.

"Hey Goten!" Gohan laughed as he hugged the little saiyan.

"Wait till you see Trunks!" Goten laughed, making everyone look confused.

"Huh? What happened to Trunks?" Ron asked.

"Boy! Get out here now!" Vegeta barked. Then, they heard groaning. With a sigh, Trunks leaped out of the jet, landing in the snow.

Gohan, Harry, and Ron took one look and laughed.

Trunks was wearing the same outfit as King Vegeta!

"Awwwwwww. You look so cute!" Ginny squealed, making Trunks go red.

"I know. He looks adorable, doesn't he?" Bulma asked from the cockpit.

"He is not cute, he is a warrior! And if you're not on that plane in two seconds, I'll blast you all!" Vegeta yelled. Two seconds later, the plane took off, heading for the island where the tournament would be held.

**At last! It's here! Review! And check out Vegeta plays Farmville!**


	13. The Enemy Arrives!

**Hey! What you're about to see, I got from the Ginyu Force. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Bye Videl! See you at the tournament!" Gohan waved as Videl jumped off the plane at Satan Mansion.

"I don't know why her bloody dad needed her for his dumb press conference." Harry muttered as the plane took to the air again.

"What's the matter, sad to see her go?" Gohan grinned.

"What does he mean, four eyes?" Vegeta asked with a devious grin.

"Nothing." Harry scrowled

"At least we still have one pretty lady!" Master Roshi grinned as he sat next to Ginny.

"Touch me, and you're in a coma." Ginny raised her hand and formed a black ball with red lightning, causing Chi-Chi and Bulma to grin.

"I wish Hermione could have come with us, though. Bit lonely in here." Gohan sighed.

"What the F- are you talking about? This copter is packed!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! That better not be curse language I just heard!" Bulma yelled from the cockpit.

"Damn woman." Vegeta muttered.

"Hey grandson, can I ask you something?" Bardock asked.

"Sure." Gohan nodded.

"You said that Cell had clones of all of you. But, I've only seen your clone and Ginny's. Where are the others?" Bardock asked.

"I… don't know. Cell must be keeping them in reserve." Gohan said after thinking for a moment.

"Hmph. Well, yours is the only one I'm worried about. I could handle the girl's clone, even while she was a super saiyan." Bardock muttered.

Later…

"So, that's the island where the tournament will be?" Bardock asked as he looked at the island where all the planes and boats were headed.

"Yeah. This is where I fought for the tournament when I was a kid." Goku answered.

"Goten, you better win! We need that ten million. Goku, you better do the same!" Chi-Chi barked.

"Goku!" a voice rang through the plane.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Hi King Kai, what's up?" Goku smiled.

"I just wanted to wish all of you good luck. Oh Harry, I've got someone here who wants to talk to you." King Kai said.

"Huh? Who?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's so good to talk to you again." A familiar voice rang out, making's Harry's eyes widen.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.

"Hello Harry. It seems saving your life got me a spot here in the otherworld. It's great here, really! There are a lot of wizards here, too!" Sirius smiled.

"I miss you, Sirius!" Harry said.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Just go out there and do your best." Sirius said.

"I will!" Harry yelled.

Later…

"This is what you call a tournament? It's a freaking carnival!" King Vegeta yelled with disgust as they walked through the front gate.

"Hey look, it's Piccolo!" Gohan quickly said, pointing up aheah where the Namek was standing.

"Good to see you guys. We better hurry and register." Piccolo said.

"Have you felt him yet?" Gohan asked with a hint of fury in his voice.

"No. Knowing that android, he'll make a grand entrance. He's a glory hound." Piccolo answered.

"He's here!" a crowd of people yelled as they ran past the Z Fighters.

"Pathetic. I'm surprised that he had the guts to even show up. He's going to get killed." Bardock muttered as they looked at where an airplane was landing.

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" Mr. Satan roared as he stepped out of the plane, causing the crowd to cheer.

"This is just sad. I was the king of an entire planet, and I didn't act like that." King Vegeta muttered.

"Muggles." Ron muttered.

"Loyal fans, wait no more! Your hero has arrived!" Mr. Satan appeared to be completely confident, but looks aren't everything…

"_Maybe Videl was playing a joke. Please, oh please don't let him show up!"_ Mr. Satan thought desperately as his eyes looked around.

"Heh. Mentally, he's terrified." Piccolo grinned.

"I'd be too if I were him. Once Cell shows up, he'll be a disgrace to both muggles and wizards." Gohan said.

"Mr. Satan, what are your chances of winning this year?" a reporter asked.

"Eep! Well, you never know, we'll just see how it plays out." Mr. Satan said nervously as sweat rolled down his head.

"Sheesh! You can smell the fear from here!" Bardock said as he fanned the air.

"I wouldn't mind if he gets killed." Master Roshi said.

"How can you say that? Videl has already lost her mother! Do you want her to be an orphan?" Harry yelled, making Master Roshi stumble.

"Well Well, it appears that Potter has feelings for little Satan." Vegeta grinned.

"Wha, no I don't! Nobody deserves to die." Harry said quickly as his cheeks turned red.

"Hey Harry, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku asked with a grin.

Gohan had a grin on his face as he fingered something in his pocket.

"_Me and Mr. Satan are going to need a private chat."_ Gohan thought with a grin.

"So, do you think you'll have any challenge this time?" a reporter asked Mr. Satan. Then, a roaring sound could be heard, making Mr. Satan go pale.

"He's here." Gohan growled. Then, a GIANT round ship came out of the clouds.

"That looks a little bit like Paragus's ship." Vegeta remarked as it passed over their heads.

"Paragus? Didn't I kill him?" King Vegeta asked.

"No, you messed up. He was alive when you tossed him in that dump." Vegeta answered.

"We can talk later. I sense Cell on that ship, and he's not alone." Piccolo said as the ship landed in the center of the carnival, making everyone run out of the way.

"_Oh no."_ Mr. Satan whimpered mentally.

Then, the ramp lowered, and down it walked…

"Cell." Gohan hissed.

"Finally! I was getting cramped in there!" Cell laughed.

"You were in the Jacuzzi! How the hell were you getting cramped?" Frieza yelled as he came out next to Cell, making King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Bardock growl.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled as he stomped down the ramp.

"Where are you, Evil Gohan?" Gohan muttered under his breath. Then…

"Hmph. Pitiful fools. A shame the others couldn't join us, right Gin?" Evil Gohan as he stepped from the dark doorway, dressed in a black robe, similar to the one that Malfoy had been wearing at the Battle of The Department of mysteries.

"Right, Gohan. But, we're fine by ourselves." Evil Ginny smiled as she stepped out next to him.

"Your confidence is well installed, given your increase in power due to my genius." Dr. Gero smirked.

"Wimps." Bojack grinned

"When I get my hands on that monster…" 18 snarled.

"Easy, 18. Don't cause a scene." Krillin muttered as the deadly group passed them.

"Cell! How are you alive?" one reporter asked as he shoved his microphone in Cell's face.

"One would call it luck. I've come to become the new World Martial Arts Champion." Cell answered coolly as they headed to where Mr. Satan and Videl were standing

"He he!" Cell Junior laughed from Cell's leg.

"Mr. Satan! How is Cell still alive?" a reporter asked as he shoved a mike into Mr. Satan's face.

"It must be… a robot! Yeah, a robot made to embarrass me!" Mr. Satan laughed loudly.

"Is that so?" Mr. Satan froze in mid laughter as the crowd quickly parted to reveal Cell and his group.

"Yeah, robot, it is. So, just compete fairly and maybe you can win." Videl growled as he stared the andoid down.

"Gladly. I will enjoy the tornament very much. Farewell, I have to register my son for the Junior Division." Cell smirked as he turned and walked away, the crowd parting to let the group pass.

"I thought he would start something." Gohan muttered as Cell passed them.

"Well, we've all trained too much to go crazy. Cmon, we have to register." Piccolo turned and walked towards the booth. Looking at each other, Gohan and the others followed him.

**YAY! The tornamemt will continue as planned! I'm sorry, but I got a brilliant idea. So, review!**


	14. Punching for Your Spot!

**Hey, we're finally back! Time to start the Junior Division! Also, check out the new chapter 11, Christmas Party Info.**

**Chapter 14**

"About damn time, I feel like I've been standing here for two weeks!" Vegeta yelled as they watched Cell head for the registration desk with the other villains.

"So Goten, looks like we might have some competition after all." Trunks smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah!" Goten laughed.

"We better sign in or we won't be fighting at all." Piccolo said.

"Right." Goku nodded as they started heading for the registration desk.

"It's unbelievable, what Dr. Gero has done." Bulma remarked.

"By what, creating a sick version of my son?" Chi-Chi asked with fury.

"Yeah. No offense Chi-Chi, but cloning is a tricky process. We're early in the art ourselves at Capsule Corp. To have all of Gohan's abilities… he's extremely dangerous." Bulma muttered.

"No offense here, but I've known that ever since he tried to kill me!" Gohan countered.

"Just saying." Gohan muttered as he wrote his name into the sign-in list. Cell had already signed in, because the attendants looked terrified out of their minds.

"Good luck out there!" Chi-Chi and the others waved as the Z Fighters went into the arena.

"Wait e minute!" a familiar voice yelled, making Ginny go pale while Gohan and Harry grinned.

"Fleur! You made it!" Gohan smiled as she walked up with Bill.

"Wow! Who's that lovely girl?" Krillin asked as he and the other males drooled.

"Gohan! Eet is so good to see you again!" she smiled as she gave the half-saiyan a hug.

"Just who are you?" Fleur turned to see Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 glaring at her while Bill sweat dropped.

"I forgot! Mom, this is Fleaur Deacour. She's Bill's fiancé. She was one my competitors during the Triwizard Tournament, remember?" Gohan asked.

"Now I remember, you were on the cover of the Daily Prophet with the others. It's nice to finally meet you." Bulma laughed.

"My sister has told us all about you, ma'am. I'm Bill Weasley, Ginny's older brother." Bill introduced himself to Chi-Chi.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Bill. Ginny told us all about you." Chi-Chi smiled while Ginny blushed.

"We have to get going!" Goten jumped.

"Right. Could you leave some seats for mum and the rest of the family?" Ginny asked.

"Alright. Good luck, sis!" Bill waved as they vanished into the crowd.

"Whoa… what happened?" Krillin asked.

"She's part Veela." Piccolo explained.

"Part what?" Trunks asked.

"Veela are a species of females that have the power to influence the opposite gender. They originated in Bulgaria." Piccolo explained.

"Oh, like those creatures from the Greek stories." Trunks said.

"No Trunks, that's a different species." Gohan answered.

"Can we stop talking about females and get to the arena?" a pissed off King Vegeta yelled.

"Fine." Goku muttered as they started walking.

"Bout time you got here." A familiar voice said, making everyone whirl.

"Hey, it's Mad Eye!" Goten jumped as the wizard limped up to them.

"How'd you get in? This is for fighters only." Goku scratched his head.

"A Confoundous Charm never hurt anyone." Moody answered with a smile.

"That explains why the attendents were looking rattled." Gohan chuckled.

"Mr. Mad Eye, my brother says that he wants to be a auror like you!" Goten leaped.

"Hmph. If you ask me, he'd be perfect for Minister." Moody said as his eye looked around.

"Me? You think?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"You've got the strength and brains, plus, you're already a hero. You'd win in a landslide." Moody chuckled before turning to go.

"Hey, where's Tonks and Kingsly?" Harry asked.

"Kingsly's off being Satan's bodyguard, and Tonks is somewhere around here. Well, got to keep an eye on Cell. Last I saw of him, he was making little kids cry by staring at them." Moddy said, making Gohan look pissed.

"Oh, and you two, a bit of warning." Moody said as his eye fell on Trunks and Goten.

"What?" Trunks crossed his arms.

"That kid of Cell's." Moody answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan scratched his head.

"Rumor has it that he's Cell's favorite. Supposed to be even stronger then the ones you fought at the Cell Games." Moody smiled before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm not scared of a little bug!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah!" Goten chirped, giving Trunks a high five.

"Still, be careful." Goku advised.

15 minutes later…

"So Ginny, looking forward to the preliminaries?" Gohan asked as they left the locker room.

"Yeah." She nodded. Gohan had advised her about her hair, so she had put it into a ponytail. Gohan had said that it would have been better to cut it short, but she refused to do it.

"Do you know how long it took to get it this long?" she had asked. That had resulted in a nasty argument, which Ginny had won using her charms.

"I wonder where Videl is?" Gohan said as he looked around.

"Look behind you." The two fighters whirled to see Videl standing behind them. Ginny squealed and hugged th black haired girl.

"I turst your dad is not so well." Gohan laughed nervously.

"You better believe it. I haven't seen him since he locked himself in his dressing room. He better not forget he has to introduce the punching machine." Videl muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Did I forget? Oops! Well, to qualify, you have to get an extremely high score. There's 32 spots, but my dad immediately qualifies, so there's 31 spots." Videl explained.

"Really? Wow, that makes things a lot easier! We'll all make it for sure!" Gohan laughed.

"Get your asses over here!" Vegeta's voice rang out, causing the three teens to run for the entrance.

"Bout time you got here." Bardock smirked as Gohan and the girls ran up to the others.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ginny marveled as they walked into the arena.

"Look at all the people competing!" Harry marveled at all the people sparring with one another.

"I say we blast them all now." King Vegeta said.

"Second that." Vegeta said.

"I don't believe it! Goku, you're back!" a voice rang out. Goku and the others turned to see a man with blond hair and a mustache run up to them. Goku and Krillin broke out into smiles.

"Hey!" Goku grinned.

"Whoa, and I started to think that I would never see you guys again! I mean, how long has it been?" the announcer asked with a smile.

"Kakarot, who is this, and how does he know you?" Bardock asked.

"Oh! This is my dad, Bardock." Goku introduced, causing the announcer to be surprised.

"Now I see where Goku gets it all from. Your son's matches were amazing to watch, even while he was a boy!" the announcer beamed as he shook Bardock's hand.

"Thanks. It runs in the family." Bardock smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Goku. These last few tournaments have been capital B boring!" Then, the announcer noticed Vegeta and the others.

"Are they with you too?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Goku answered with a laugh.

"Great! The more the merrier! Just try not to blow up the ring this time, okay?" the announcer asked with a laugh.

"Count on it." Piccolo smirked.

"Did they really blow up the ring before?" Ginny whispered to Gohan.

"Twice." Gohan answered, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Hey, before you go, have you seen Cell?" Goku asked.

"Cell? Oh yeah, he's over there, sparring with those guys." The announcer pointed towards the far left of the ring, where they saw Cell trading punches with Cell Junior while the others were talking to each other.

"I feel sorry for anyone who has to go against that kid." The announcer sighed.

"Gohan, Harry a minute." Piccolo said.

"Sure." Gohan and Harry followed Piccolo to a corner of the ring that was empty.

"I wanted to know, has your scar and hand been burning?" he asked the two.(For information on why Gohan's hand would be acting like Harry's scar, reference Gohan and the Chamber of Secrets.)

''No." they answered in unison. Harry felt his scar while Gohan opened and closed his right hand.

"If either starts burning, let me or one of the others know immediately." Gohan and Harry nodded.

"Also, how have you been coming along with your fusion?" Piccolo asked.

"We've been working on it." Gohan said.

"Good, because that could be the key to our victory." Piccolo said.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Mr. Satan roared as he stepped onto the arena, resulting in cheers.

"Hey look, he finally came out of hiding." Vegeta smirked while Videl blushed in embarrassment.

"Attention please, the preliminaries for the tournament are about to begin." A fat man said as he spoke into a microphone.

"About time." Bardock growled.

"This year, two hundred and thirty people are competing, but there are only thirty-two spots. And as the champion, Mr. Satan is immediately qualified." The announcer continued.

"That wasn't the way it used to be." Goku muttered.

"To ensure fairness, the finalists will be selected through punching strength. The top thirty-two scores will be the finalists." The announcer said.

"That's different." Tien crossed his arms.(He was here the whole time, he just didn't say anything.)

"To demonstrate how to use the punching machine and to set a score to compare to, please welcome Mr. Satan!" the announcer yelled as Mr. Satan stepped out in front of the punching machine.

"Don't overwork yourself, Hercule! I'd hate to see you exhausted when we step into the ring!" Cell and the others started laughing.

"Why that no good!" Videl clenched her fists in fury.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not scared of you and your little magic tricks! You're going down!" Mr. Satan roared as he flipped his hand to have his thumb go downwards, causing the crowd to roar.

"_What the hell did I just do?" _Mr. Satan thought with panic as Cell's eyes stared into his.

"Watch a true martial artist in action! SATAN PUNCH!" Mr. Satan roared as he punched the machine, causing the crowd to roar. The machine flashed and went through several numbers, before finally stopping on 137.

"Incredible! Mr. Satan has scored one hundred and thirty seven points, a new record!" the announcer yelled, causing the crowd to cheer. Then, Mr. Satan quickly ran back inside after making a victory sign with his fingers.

"Wuss." Vegeta muttered.

"Awww, dad." Videl groaned with her face in her hands.

"All entries please line up." One announcer said.

"All those entering the Junior Division, please line up in front of me." Another announcer said.

"Good luck, guys." Krillin grinned at Trunks and Goten.

"Remember what I taught you." Cell said to Cell Junior, who nodded.

"No mercy." Cell Junior grinned.

"Good. Now go out there and break a leg. Literarily." The villains burst out laughing.

After the kids left, the punching matches began.

"This is pathetic." Vegeta muttered as he stood in line.

The first one to go up was Ginny.

"Remember, take it easy." Gohan said. She nodded.

"Hey look, we've got a cutie!" one fighter said as Ginny walked up to the punching machine.

"I bet she scores a ten." Another fighter joked.

Then, Ginny punched the machine. After two seconds, the number stopped at…

"Seven hundred and seventy four?" the announcer said with shock, causing the other fighters to gape.

"That's what you call taking it easy?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry, I tried." Ginny shrugged.

"Okay ma'am, would you like to try again?" the announcer asked. Ginny shrugged and punched the machine much softer.

"Two hundred… and three." The announcer said said numbly.

(I'm just going to list what each person got.)

Goku: 186

Gohan: 200

Videl: 210

Tien: 230

Bardock: 189

Piccolo: 210

Harry:250

Krillin: 186

Android 18: 210

It took a lot of convincing and threats to force the Vegetas to restrain themselves.

King Vegeta: 310

Vegeta: 500

"I will have the largest score, even if I will be forced to restrain myself." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Finally, the villians came up. Everyone had pretty much avoided being close to Cell and his allies the entire time. And so far, Voldemort hadn't shown his face.

"This is absurd." Frieza muttered as he tapped the machine, resulting in 345 points.

Bojack: 400 points.

Dr. Gero: 250 points.

Broly: 190 points.(He's in his normal form.)

Gohan and the others got a laugh when they watched Evil Gohan and Evil Ginny try to qualify.

"For the last time, I haven't gone yet!" he screamed at the attendant.

"Do you think changing your clothes will fool me?" the attendant crossed his arms. Gohan decided to spare his clone the trouble and stepped out of the crowd.

"See?" Evil Gohan pointed at Gohan, causing the attendent to gape.

"My deepest apologies, sir." The attendant bowed.

"Hmph." Evil Gohan turned and punched the machine.

"Two hundred and twenty three points." The attendent said.

Evil Ginny: 310 points.

"Now stand aside, all of you!" Cell smirked as he stepped in front the machine. Then, he punched it, causing it smash into pieces and fly into the wall.

"So much for restrining." Goku said nervously.

**Well, it seems both heroes and villians have made it! Who will win the Junior Division? Keep reading!**


	15. What a Crappy Movie!

**Hey, it's the next Chapter! **

Chapter 15

All the fighters stared in shock as they looked at the remains of the punching machine.

"Hmph. What a pathetic machine." Cell smirked.

"Show off." Vegeta muttered.

"If that's a robot, it's a really strong one." One fighter whispered to the fighter next to him.

"Frieza, I heard that the Junior Division is starting. Let's go so we can see my son in action." Cell yelled.

"Hopefully, he kills somebody!" Frieza laughed.

The crowd parted quickly as the villians made their way through.

"Robot or not, I'm out! He would rip me apart piece by piece!" the fighter next to Gohan gasped.

"Well, at least we got to go before him." Gohan muttered as Cell's group reached them.

"Ahhh, Gohan, Ginerva, you made it. I see you got my little invite." Cell chuckled as he stopped in front of them, making Ginny growl.

"I want a word with you." Gohan growled as he pointed at Cell.

"Very well. This wouldn't be about what happened to your little friend Bell, would it?" Cell smirked at the looks on their faces.

"What did he say?" Goku asked Piccolo, who was frowning.

"Cell knows something about what happened to Katie Bell." Piccolo answered.

"I thought as much." Goku muttered.

"-So you know something. Okay then, who was it?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm… I'll tell you this. The person responsible was very stupid, and will suffer serious consequences if it happens again." Cell growled.

"Tell me who it is, and I'll kill him for you." Gohan countered.

"Hah! Like I'd tell you. See you at the drawings!" Cell laughed as he walked off.

Later…

"Wow, this arena's a lot bigger than the one we fought in!" Goku marveled as they looked at it from the their spot on the stands.

"Hey all you crazy fans! Now, let's make sure you came to the right place! Does everyone here like martial arts?" the announcer was answered by a roar of screams.

"Then don't move an inch, because you've landed at the great, the only, World Martial Arts Tournament!" this resulted in more screams.

"First up, we've got the Junior Divison! We've got ten million zeni for the competition and five for the runner up. And we've got something special for the Junior Winner this year, and it's so special that it makes me wish I was a kid just for the chance! You see, the winner gets to fight the champion himself, the great Hercule!" the announcer yelled. Then, steam rose from the enterance, and Mr. Satan shot from it. He then charged up to the arena and leaped into the air! But, he slipped, and hit his head!

"Hah!" King Vegeta laughed. Videl turned completely red.

"_Poor Videl. Her dad is embarrassing her over and over again."_ Gohan thought as they watched Mr. Satan roll on the ground. Finally, he stood up.

"Now, we've got a little surprise for all of you!" the announcer yelled as a blimp rose over the edge of the arena, making Mr. Satan look confused.

"Seven years ago, the world was left hanging in suspense when the vital broadcast of the Cell Games was interrupted. But now, we have made an historic reenactment for all of you to see!" the announcer yelled.

"What?" Mr. Satan gasped.

"This should be interesting." Cell chuckled as the screen lit up. It showed a little intro, then, it showed an arena where a familiar looking figure was standing.

"Hah Ha!" the figure turned around.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Cell asked Frieza.

"Hah! They got your face!" Frieza burst out laughing, and Evil Gohan chuckled.

"We will stop you, Cell monster!" a Goku figure said in front of a group of other fighters.

"That's me!" Goku laughed. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien snarled.

"I look ridiculous!" Gohan groaned as he looked at the actor dressed as Teen Gohan.

"You look cute." Ginny giggled.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it captures your big head." She said, causing Videl to laugh.

"Hey!" Gohan realized the joke.

"Ha Ha! It is I, Cell, who will instead beat you!" the Cell actor said.

"Let's fight now!" the Goku actor said. Then, the two actor got raised up on wires and fake punched each other.

"This is sickening." Bardock muttered.

"Not a fake, an embarrassment." King Vegeta added. Then, the scene showed all the Z Figters lying on the ground.

"Hah Ha! You gang of strangers were not hard, but easy!" the Cell actor laughed.

"I wish that was the way it had happened." Cell muttered.

"Rats, we have lost." Actor Goku groaned.

"Ha Ha! Now that I have beaten you, I will take over the world." Actor Cell laughed.

"Wrong, you haven't beaten me!" the scene showed an Actor Mr. Satan, causing the crowd to roar. Mr. Satan didn't look happy at all.

"_This is embarrassing! Poor Videl, her friends must be laughing their heads off!" _Mr. Satan thought as his actor self beat up the Cell actor, which then vanished in an explosion.

"Justice always prevails!" the actor did a victory sign with his fingers, causing the crowd to cheer.

"What a piece of shit." King Vegeta muttered.

"And today, we get to see the rematch of the century, because somehow, Cell himself is in this arena!" the announcer said, resulting in mixed cheers, boos, and terrified screams.

"I don't know how it's possible, but he's here! I don't know if he's the real deal or a fake, but it should be one doozy of a match! What do you say, Mr. Satan? Ready to take Cell on?" The announcer yelled as he placed the microphone in Mr. Satan's face. After a minute, Mr. Satan snatched the microphone.

"I don't know where you were the last six years, but listen here, Cell! You and your little friends are going down!" Mr. Satan roared, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Is that so?" a familiar voice chuckled. The crowd went silent as Mr. Satan and the announcer turned with pale faces to see Cell standing behind them.

"Stay on your guard, Gohan. If he makes one wrong move, we attack." Goku growled.

"Right." Gohan nodded.

Then, Cell snatched the microphone.

"Hey!" the announcer said.

"Relax blondie, I'll give it back." Cell smirked as he turned to look at Mr. Satan.

"Hercule, Hercule, Hercule. You're as stupid as your daughter." Cell said with a smile, making the crowd roar with fury.

"That jerk! He has no right to speak about Videl like that!" Harry yelled with fury, making Videl look surprised.

"Silence!" Cell yelled, making the stadium go quiet.

"You should check your battlefield, Satan. I simply laid low till you were gone. I trained for six years for a rematch with you. I'm going to enjoy wearing that champion belt and carrying off that ten million zeni. See you at the drawings!" Cell laughed as he tossed the microphone to the announcer, and then floated off the ground and landed next to his allies in the stands, who high fived the android.

"Show-off." Vegeta muttered.

Elsewhere…

"That guy is creepy. I don't know how someone like him managed to hurt my dad." Trunks remarked as he and Goten leaned against the wall and looked at Cell Junior, who was punching the air in front of him

"My brother said to be careful. So Trunks, do you think we can beat him?" Goten asked.

"Of course we can, dummy. I just want to know who's going to face him first. We don't even have to go ape." Trunks remarked as his ail twitched.

"I thought our grampas said we couldn't control that yet and to never ever do it." Goten said as he scratched his head.

"I wasn't suggesting we do it." Trunks remarked.

Nearby…

"Hah, look at these kids. One hit from me, and they're going to start crying." A boy with long blonde hair remarked as he and two boys walked through the area.

"What about him? I heard that he's Cell's son." One of the boys whimpered as he pointed towards Cell Junior, who was still punching in front of him.

"Hah. He's my opponent. I'll do to him what Mr. Satan's going to do to his dad. Come on, let's give him a scare." The blond boy confidently strode towards Cell Junior while the two other boys nervously followed him.

"This should be entertaining." Trunks grinned while Goten looked confused.

"Hey insect head!" the blond boy yelled, causing everyone to look at him. Cell Junior stopped punching and looked at him.

"You're going to be my first opponent! And don't think that you can use any light tricks to beat me!" the blond boy boasted, and then he swung his fist, stopping an inch fron the android's face.

"Why didn't you flinch?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not afraid of weaklings like you. I kill vermin like you for sport." Cell Junior answered. While the other two boys backed up, the blond boy simply smirked.

"I'm not scared of a little insect that has a loser for a dad." The blond boy laughed.

"He's dead." Trunks said.

"He he. I'm going to make sure that your defeat is as humiliating and painful as possible." Cell Junior crackled.

"I'll pulverize you!" the boy yelled before stomping off.

"This is going to be a fun tournament." Trunks said as he looked at Cell Junior, who turned and looked directly into his eyes and smiled.

**Well, who's going to be the new Junior Champion? Will it be Trunks, Goten, or Cell Junior? Review!**


	16. Goten is Crushed

**Hi! Sorry that I've been gone so long, but here's the next chapter! Plus, look out for a new mystery character.**

Chapter 16

"Videos of the movie you just saw will be available at every exit for 19.95! But now, let the Junior Competition begin!" The announcer yelled, resulting in cheers!

"Hey look, Trunks and Goten!" Krillin pointed at the competitors, who were coming out onto the ring.

"And Cell Junior." Piccolo added. Sure enough, the little version of Cell was standing in the line, where he was getting a wide berth.

"Unlike the adult competition, there is no qualifying round. All thirty five of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring!" the announcer went on to list the rules.

"Nice of you to make it, Molly." Chi-Chi said to Ms. Weasley.

"Why thank you, Chi-Chi. Arthur, just eat your food!" Mr. Weasley barked at Mr. Weasley, who quickly ate his hot dog.

"I swear, he's worse than your husband." She said to Chi-Chi, who laughed.

"At least Goku has a job doing something he loves." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"So, let the first match begin!" the announcer yelled, resulting in cheers.

If Gohan and Cell ever agreed on one thing, it was that these matches were **pathetic.**

"I would rather be in Binns's class right now." Gohan muttered as he watched two kids try to kick each other and completely miss.

"I agree. There's not going to be a good show till Trunks, Goten, and Cell Junior fight." Krillin remarked.

Elsewhere…

"Good thing I brought something to read." Cell remarked as he conjured up a chair and opened a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Are you insane? Put that away, this place is full of muggles!" Frieza hissed.

"No one's going to care. Wait, Rita Skinner thinks I'll lose to Gohan? What an idiot." Cell muttered as he turned the page.

Finally…

"Alright! We've got six year old Cell Junior against fifteen year old Ekosa!" the announcer yelled as the two made their way onto the arena.

"I hope that kid has good medical insurance." Bojack joked.

"Crush that little insect, Ekosa!" a fat woman screamed next to Oolong, causing him to spill his drink.

"I can't watch." Ginny shivered as she covered her eyes.

"Show some backbone, Weasley! Or are you a coward?" Vegeta barked. Shivering, she lowered her hands.

"So, are you ready to get pounded into a pulp?" Ekosa asked.

"So Bardock, did you get a vision of this?" King Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

"I told you, I haven't had a vision since what happened to Black." Bardock answered, making Harry winch.

"Well, you always seem to predict the next big event, so let us know." King Vegeta answered. Bardock nodded.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled. Immediately, Ekosa swung his fist. But, it passed right through Cell Junior!

"Huh?" Ekosa looked around.

"Incredible! Cell Junior has dodged Ekosa's punch using the afterimage technique!" the announcer yelled.

"Stop using your tricks and fight, you little wimp!" Ekosa whirled around, looking for Cell Junior. Then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder, and whirled to see Cell Junior laughing at him.

"You lose!" Cell Junior smirked as he whirled and kicked the boy dead in the chest, sending him flying out of the ring, and into

Ekosa's mother screamed with fury while Bulma and Chi-Chi snickered.

"Hmph. He's strong alright." Goku muttered as he looked at the little monster.

"That kid should be lucky he's not in a coma." Vegeta remarked as two doctors carried him off in a strecher.

"Wow, he's strong." Goten said as several other kids shivered.

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle." Trunks pounded his fist into his palm.

"_I hope so. You're going to need your full strength to win, Trunks."_ A figure thought as it looked at the two boys. Then, it turned and walked away.

Elsewhere…

"Do you feel something, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. It felt… familiar. Like it's something I felt before, but I can't place it." Goku muttered as he scratched his head.

"Shut it, Goten's coming out." Bardock said.

Bardock chuckled as Goten knocked his opponent out with one punch.

"I taught him that." Bardock grinned as they carried the other kid off in a stretcher.

"My god! What the bloody hell has Goten been learning?" Ron asked with shock before getting smacked in the head for using curse language.

"Hah. You were strong, even as a child. You're a true warrior, Goten." A figure thought as it stood on the top of the arena, observing everything. (I can't tell you much about this person yet, because it was wearing a long cloak that covered every inch of the figure. But I guess we'll find out who or what this person is yet!)

Finally…

"Alright, here we go! The second round of the semifinals features young Goten against Cell Junior!" the announcer yelled, resulting in roars as the two made their way onto the ring.

"Relax, Chi-Chi." Bulma said to the other woman, who was shivering.

"Both of these young fighters have progressed very quickly in their matches. The winner of this match will face young Trunks in the finals to duke it out for the title of Junior Champion!" the announcer continued, resulting in more roars.

"This is where things get good." Cell chuckled.

"Now we'll see how strong your brat is, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.

"Scared yet?" Cell Junior taunted Goten as they faced each other.

"You wish." Goten answered back.

"Go Goten!" Trunks cheered.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled.

Immidiately, Cell Junior's arm stretched and punched Goten in the face!

"Wow!" Goku gaped.

"Nice." Cell chuckled as Goten staggered. But then, he whirled, grabbed the stretched arm, and pulled the surprised Android towards him. Then, he punched the android right in the face!

"Alright!" Gohan cheered as Cell Junior went flying. Then, Cell Junior flipped and landed on his feet.

The crowd was speechless.

"Gak." Mr. Satan gaped.

"Heh. You've been trained well." Cell Junior smirked.

"Yeah. I owe that to my grampa." Goten answered as he got into anoter fighting pose.

"I'm afraid that he didn't even come close. Once I finish you, your friend is next. And trust me, your defeat will be humiliating." Cell Junior smirked.

"Oh yeah? Come on then." Goten answered.

"He He!" Then, two rays shot of Cell Jr's eyes! Goten leaped just in time to see them pass where he had been standing.

"That was close." Goku said nervously.

Then, the two charged each other and started trading blows.

"Come on Goten!" Bulma and Chi-Chi were screaming like madwomen as they watched Goten and Cell Junior punch each other. All of a sudden, Cell Jr whirled and nailed Goten in the stomach with a kick, sending him flying. But, Goten managed to stop in mid-air.

"_Gohan wasn't kidding. He's strong. I have to go to the next level!"_ With a yell, Goten was covered in a golden glow, making the crowd go silent with shock.

"He's serious about this." King Vegeta crossed his arms.

Cell Jr smiled and crossed his arms.

"_Now he's at his best. But it's not even close to my power."_ Cell Jr smiled.

"The fool thinks going super saiyan will make a difference. He can't be more wrong." Cell chuckled.

"Now that monkey will get his tail whooped!" rieza laughed as they watched Goten charge at Cell Junior.

"If that's all you can do, it's a disappointment! Here, you'll remember this one!" Cell Jr yelled as he crossed his hands over my head.

"That's my attack!" Gohan yelled with fury as a gold glow appeared in the android's hands. But, Goten was so occupied that he failed to notice.

"MASENKO-HA!" the android roared as the light left his hands, and collided straight into Goten!

"GOTEN!" Gohan screamed in horror. The smoke faded to show Goten floating in mid air with his arms crossed. His clothes looked a little ripped, but his hair was still gold, so that was a good sign.

"Phew! That was close!" Bulma sighed.

"_Impressive. He only had a few seconds, but he managed to see the attack coming. It's incredible. I wasn't that good when I was his age."_ The cloaked figure thought as it observed the fight.

"Come down here so we can finish this!" Cell Junior yelled at Goten, who flipped in mid air and landed in front of the android.

"You're pathetic. All that power for nothing." Cell Junior smirked.

"You're going down!" Goten screamed. Then, he charged and started trading punches with the android, making the ground shake.

"Incredible! Goten is going all out!" the announcer yelled.

"That's it. Fall for the trap that he set out for you." Cell chuckled as Goten continued to trade punches with Cell Junior.

"He's doing it!" Ginny and Videl cheered.

"That's it son, keep it up!" Chi-Chi cheered

"No, Goten's losing. He can't win!" Piccolo said, making everyone look at him.

"It's the same thing that happened when Android 18 was fighting Vegeta. Cell Junior is letting Goten waste all of his energy." Gohan paled as he saw Cell Junior dodge another punch.

"Every punch… takes it's toll." Piccolo sighed as Cell Junior managed to punch Goten in the face.

Elsewhere…

The Gryffindors cheered as they watched gotten continue to trade punches with Cell Junior. Dumbledore had cast a spell to allow the students staying at Hogwarts to watch the tournament in the Great Hall.

"Looks like the mudblood's going to win." Pansy scowled.

"Don't be so sure. Just wait." Draco said.

Cell Junior whirled and side kicked Goten in the face, causing the saiyan to stumble back.

"It's over." Piccolo sighed.

"No, come on Goten, you can do it!" Gohan's hands were white. Then, Cell Junior whirled and nailed Goten in the arm, causing it to twist. Before Goten could react, Cell Junior whirled and blasted him head on with a ki blast, sending him tumbling out of the arna and smashing into the wall with a loud crash. Goten fell onto the ground, where his hair turned black.

Everyone was silent with shock.

"Goten has landed out of the ring! That means that Cell Junior will be facing Trunks in the finals!" the announcer yelled as Cell Junior stepped out of the ring.

Gohan immediately flew down to where Goten was lying and picked him up.

"Go-Gohan?" Goten asked weakly.

"You did your best bro, now, let's get you to the infirmary." But then, a searing pain hit Gohan's hand, causing him to nearly drop Goten. Harry was feeling his scar as well, causing everyone to stare.

Their vision faded, and then they were in a dark room, watching a television showing the fight.

"That was well played, wasn't it Nagini?" Gohan and Harry said in a raspy voice as a pale hand went down and petted the snake next to them. The snake hissed in response. Then, they heard a large knocking sound. They sighed and turned to face the door.

"Enter." They sighed. The door opened to reveal a green alien that looked devilishly handsome. He had a blue scouter on his face, and was dressed in an armor similar to Vegeta's but with a cape and shoulder spikes.

"What is it, Zarbon?" they sighed. (SURPRISE! But Zarbon's not the mystery figure, but it's cool to see him, huh?)

"I thought you should know that we will be reaching Planet Kanassa in about twenty minutes." Zarbon said.

"Very well. Send someone to let me know when the ship is in orbit." They said. Nodding, Zarbon turned and strode out of the room, the door closing behind him. Smiling, they turned to look at the screen.

"Soon, I will see you humiliated, Harry Potter." They laughed, and then they found themselves back at the tournament. Looking at each other, Gohan nodded and headed for the infirmary. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder ans turned to see Piccolo staring straight at him.

"Spill it. What did you see?" Piccolo asked. Nervously, Harry repeated exactly what he saw. Everyone was silent, but Bardock and Vegeta looked surprised.

"I thought I killed Zarbon. It's hard to survive getting a hole shot through your chest!" Vegeta yelled.

"Planet Kanassa. Why does he want to go there? There's nothing left, thanks to me and my crew." Bardock muttered. Nobody could answer him.

**Who is this mysterious cloaked figure? Why is Voldemort on Planet Kanassa? Who will win the Junior Division? Keep reading and find out!**


	17. And the New Champion Is

**Hey, it's me! Come on, let's see some reviews!**

Chapter 17

"Are you okay, Goten?" Trunks asked as he looked at Goten on the infirmary bed.

"Yeah." Goten smiled.

"You better beat that runt, or I'll never hear the end of it from Frieza." Vegeta grunted.

"He'll pay Dad, I promise that." Trunks smirked.

"Now that's the attitude of a saiyan!" King Vegeta smiled.

Later…

"Alright folks, it's time for the final match of the Junior Divion. It will feature young Trunks against Cell Junior! A lot is riding on this match, the winner will get to fight Mr. Satan!" the announcer yelled, resulting in cheers. As he said this, Cell Jr pointed at Mr. Satan and made a slicing motion across his throat. Mr. Satan looked more pale than Sir Nicholas!

"Did you see that?" Videl yelled at Gohan, who nodded.

"He won't kill your dad, Videl. He just wants to scare him. I hope Trunks can do it." Gohan muttered as a spark went up his arm. He scrowled and looked at his hand.

Elsewhere…

"Okay Trunks, let's see what you can do." A figure smiled.

"You may begin!" the announcer yelled.

With a yell, Cell Junior shot towards Trunks, who smirked and got into a fighting position. The collision was gigantic. When the light faded to show the two of them were trading blows. Then, they jumped away from each other and stared each other down.

"I hope you know, I wasn't even using half of my full power with your friend!" Cell Junior yelled.

"Heh, I'm not scared. My dad and grampa trained me to fight your kind." Trunks spat as they stared each other down.

"Yet, my siblings beat your father and future self effortlessly, and I'm twice as strong as them." Cell Jr srmirked.

"Then what are you waiting for, you bucket of bolts?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"You want an attack? Fine!" Cell Junior smirked as he rose into the air.

"Uh oh." Gohan muttered as Cell Junior arched himself.

"Dodge this next attack if you can, Trunks! But if you do, your planet is history!" the android cracked as purple lightning danced around him.

"Oh no! He's not bluffing!" Goku yelled. Elsewhere, the figure put one hand on the sword that was slung across it's back.(It's not who you think it is.)

"_I know it's risky, but I've got to do it! Good thing I watch dad practice."_ Trunks thought as his hair turned gold. Then, he whipped his hands to the side, causing them to glow gold.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Cell chuckled as the ground started to shake.

"Oh my! Both Trunks and Cell Junior are making the Earth rumble with that power!" the announcer yelled.

"It's a trick, I swear it is!" Mr. Satan wimpered.

"Now you die! Galick Gun!" Cell Junior yelled as the blast left his hands.

"Final Flash!" Trunks yelled as the blast left his hands.

"Hit the deck!" Gohan yelled as he yanked Ginny and Videl to the ground.

"Take cover!" Piccolo yelled.

"Protego!" they whirled to see lights erupt from Moody's, Kingsly's, and Tonk's wands.

"Good to see you guys!" Gohan smiled.

"Let's save the formalities for later, before we get sent flying from the blast." Moody smirked. Then…

BOOM! The two attacks collided in a gigantic explosion!

"Wha?" Cell and the others gaped.

"What? His Final Flash matches my Galick Gun!" Cell Junior gasped.

"Come on Trunks, you can do it!" Goten cheered from the sidelines.

"Come on sweetie, I believe in you!" Bulma screamed.

"Yeah, show that insect who's boss!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Send that saiyan into the dust!" Cell roared.

"Wow, those two will not give it up! Who's blast will win?" the announcer yelled.

"Come on Trunks, just give a little more power." The figure thought as it's robes fluttered behind it.

"Guess what, android? I'm a saiyan PRINCE!" Trunks roared, and then the Final Flash grew bigger, pushing the purple blast back.

"YES!" Ginny cheered.

Then, the blast shot through the Galick Gun, and smashed into Cell Junior.

"Damn you!" Cell Junior roared as he vanished in the light.

"Phew!" Trunks smirked as he lowered his hands.

"Hah, I knew he could do it.." Vegeta started laughing.

"It's not over yet." Moody said with his magical eye swiveling.

"You forget, my eye can see through anything, I can see that android, very much alive." Moody sighed. Sure enough, when the smoke faded, Cell Junior was still there, but what they saw caused gasps.

"Oh my gosh, it seems that Cell Junior got some nasty injuries!" the announcer yelled.

Mr. Satan's jaw was on the floor.

Cell Junior's right leg was gone, as well as his left arm. The spikes on his head were shattered off, and his wings were nearly gone. Purple blood was dripping off the wounds as he landed on the arena.

"Ummm, should we get you a strecher, sir?" the announcer asked as he put the microphone in Cell Junior's face.

"Don't bother asking, he'll just regenerate. Just like his father." The figure muttered as it took its hand off the sword.

"Hell no. This fight's just getting started." Then, with a yell, Cell Junior's body parts grew back, causing the announcer to make a startle yell and leap back.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" one surprised member of the crowd asked.

"It's gotta be a trick!" Mr. Satan whimpered.

"Goku, Trunks put too much energy into his blast. Just like when you tried to use that Instant Transmission Kamahameha." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, I can tell. Trunks can't last much longer." Goku sighed, getting alarmed looks from King Vegeta and King Vegeta.

"Your move." Cell Junior snickered.

Trunks was taking heavy breaths.

"Oh my, Trunks looks exhausted. Can he keep going?" the announcer yelled.

"Come on Trunks. Do something quick!" Bulma screamed.

Then, to everyone's shock, Trunks fell forward on his face, and his hair turned back to normal.

"Oh no, is this it? One… Two…" the announcer began counting.

"Hah! You see dad, he was no match for me!" Cell Junior boasted as he turned to look at Cell.

"You mean, you were no match for me!" Cell Junior whirled to see Trunks dashing towards him as a super saiyan. Before Cell Junior could react, Trunks kicked him. The shock sent him flying right into the wall.

"He-he's out of the ring! The winner of the Junior Division is Trunks!" the announcer yelled.

"Alright! Yeah!" Trunks cheered as he dropped out of his super saiyan form.

"He did it!" Bulma sobbed as she and Chi-Chi hugged each other.

"I knew you could do it, Trunks." The figure smiled.

**Now, we can get to the adult fighting. Review!**


	18. The Mysterious Young Youth

**Hey, we finally see who this mysterious figure is. And you're in for a surprise!**

Chapter 18

"That was smart, playing dead until that android had his back turned." Bardock smirked while Ginny and Videl cheered.

"Cell doesn't look happy." Goku remarked.

Sure enough, Cell was frowning.

"Lord Cell, are you alright?" Evil Gohan quickly bowed.

"I'm fine. Stop embarrassing yourself." Cell growled as the Cell Juniors yelled curses as Cell Junior stood up.

Elsewhere…

"This isn't good." The figure muttered as Cell Junior glared at Trunks, who was still cheering.

"Well, young Trunks will get the honor fighting Mr. Satan!" the announcer yelled, causing cheers.

"_Oh no, what am I going to do?"_ Mr. Satan whimpered mentally.

"Kakarot, Cell's brat's power level is rising." Vegeta indicated.

"Yeah, this can't be good." Goku nodded.

Then…

"I won't stand this humiliation! DIE!" Cell Junior roared as a Destructo Disk formed over his head.

"Hey you can't do that!" the announcer yelled in panic.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled. Then…

BAM! Cell Junior was sent tumbling across the ring.

"Wha?" Goku gaped.

Chi-Chi and the others were speechless.

Then, a figure landed on the arena.

"Who's that?" Frieza gasped.

It was a young girl, around 16 to 17 years old. She had short black hair, which went to her neck, which was covered by an orange bandana. She was wearing a red shirt with jeans. Her eyes were brown, and she had a few freckles across her face. But the most noticeable feature was the sword across her back. Also, she had a brown item across her waist. (SURPRISE!)

"What the? Kakarot, who is that?" Vegeta barked. Goku shrugged.

"Why you little! How dare you!" Cell Junior snarled as he wiped a smidge of purple blood from his mouth.

"I'll give you one chance, Cell Junior. Step down. Once we start this, there's no going back." The girl crossed her arms.

Cell Junior started laughing.

"Father, do you hear this girl?" Cell Junior asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing? You'll be killed!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"No one talks to my son like that. Kill her." Cell said to the other Cell Juniors, who crackled and shot towards the girl.

"Dad, we've got to do something!" Gohan yelled as he put two fingers to his head. Goku nodded and do the same.

"What's she doing?" Videl asked, startling Goku and Gohan. Sure enough, the girl was placing one hand on her sword. Then…

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

The girl placed her sword back into its stealth. The second she did, the Cell Juniors toppled. Then, she whirled and tossed several capsules into the pile, causing an explosion.

"What's she doing?" Krillin asked with shock.

"Brilliant." Moody said as his eye swiveled.

"Huh?" Ginny looked at the wizard with confusion.

"You'll see." Moody smirked. Once the smoke faded, everyone gaped. The Cell Juniors had turned to stone!

"I… don't believe it." Piccolo said with shock.

"Those capsules must have had a chemical in them to turn the Cell Juniors to stone, so they couldn't regenerate." Vegeta smirked.

"That was bloody brilliant." Videl said.

"Wha? Impossible!" Cell had the same look on his face that he had in GT.

"Who… is this kid?" Vegeta sweat dropped.

"My brothers…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Cell Junior screamed as he started at the stone statues. The girl simply flicked her hair back.

"I should warn you, Goku and Gohan aren't the only saiyans who can go ascended. As a matter of fact, you're looking at one." The girl smirked.

"What?" Piccolo gasped.

"She's bluffing. There are no female saiyans left." Cell smirked.

"What did she say, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"You crack me up, girl! Really! Ha Ha Ha!" Cell Junior began laughing. Then, Cell and the others began laughing as well.

Smiling, the girl stared at Cell Junior. Then, the wind picked up. Cell Junior froze.

"Oh on, what's going on?" Mr. Satan wimpered. Then, the girl arched and screamed, causing the Cell Juniors at her feet to crumble into dust.

"What the?" King Vegeta roared as he glared at the arena.

"_Impossible!"_ Vegeta thought as his hands clenched.

"That's girl's glowing!" Marron said as she tugged on Bulma's shirt.

The bandana flew of the girl's hair, which she caught and put in her pocket. Blue sparks danced around her as her hair stood straight up, surrounding her in a gold aura.

"_I don't believe it. She's stronger than me!"_ Trunks sweat dropped while the announcer gaped.

Gohan and Harry's vision faded, and then they in the dark room again.

"This is impossible! How can this child… be so powerful?" they hissed in a raspy voice.

Cell Junior hissed as he stared at the girl.

"What? Was it something I said?" she smirked.

**Who is this mysterious young girl, who seems to have appeared out of nowhere? All will be revealed soon, so stick around for the next chapter of Gohan and the Half-Blood Prince! Do us all a favor, and review.**


	19. A Message From the Future

**Hey, we'll finally end the Junior Division! Plus, since it's almost Halloween when I'm writing this, I'm thinking about writing a Halloween special for DBZ/Harry Potter! Also, I've changed my mind. I'm going to make this girl Future Trunks's age, so I'm going to fix the last chapter.**

Chapter 19

Cell Junior snarled as sparks danced around the girl.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Cell Junior." The girl smirked.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Cell Junior roared as he shot a blast at the girl, resulting in a giant explosion.

"Whoa, this is intense!" Goku gasped.

"_This is impossible! My son told me that the only surviving saiyans were Kakarot, Bardock, himself, me, his son, and Kakarot's sons. Wait! Perhaps she is Tarble's daughter. But then, where is that weakling, and how did his brat go to an ascended saiyan?"_ King Vegeta thought as he looked at the smoke fading.

"Don't destroy the planet! We haven't been training so you can ruin it all! We want showdowns with our foes, don't forget!" Cell barked.

"I know father, that why I didn't use full." Cell Junior froze, while Cell and the others gaped. The smoke faded to reveal the girl standing, completely fine.

"Really, you can do better than that." The girl chuckled.

"No one tells me how to fight! NO ONE!" Cell Junior roared. Then, he fired a yellow blast at the girl with a roar. Looking at the audience, she smashed the blast up.

"Was that a rocket?" one audience member asked.

"Where did he fire it from?" another audience member asked.

"It's time to end this." The girl started walking towards Cell Junior, who stumbled back.

"You're right! Forget all of this!" Cell Junior roared. Then, he took to the air over the girl. Then, he extended his finger, and created an orange ball at the end. Then, he raised it over his head, causing it to grow larger.

"Wait, that's the same technique Frieza used against me to destroy Planet Vegeta!" Bardock yelled, making everyone whirl towards him.

"Stop him!" Videl screamed as people began screaming.

"To hell with all of you!" Cell Junior roared as he sent the ball flying down towards the girl, colliding with her.

"Wha Ha Ha Ha!" Cell Junior laughed as the ball sank into the ground.

"You idiot! What have you done?" Cell roared with fury as Cell Junior landed on the ground. Then, the ball started rising.

"WHAT?" Cell Junior gasped. The ball rose to reveal the girl lifting it.

"My word!" McGonagall covered her mouth with shock as the girl stepped out of the small crater with the ball.

"I think this belongs to you." She smirked. Cell Junior snarled and shot a blue light into the ball, causing it to rumble. Then, it exploded! When the smoke faded, the girl was gone!

"That poor girl!" Chi-Chi sobbed.

"What if he comes after me?" Mr. Satan whimpered mentally as he peeped out from the sign.

"Well, It seems I'm stronger than a Super Saiyan 2!" Cell Junior boasted. However, he didn't notice the girl standing on top on the arena, looking at him silently as sparks danced around her. Then, he placed her palm out in front of her.

"Hey Cell Junior!" she yelled. Startled, Cell Junior whirled to see her. Then, he shot a blue ball at him.

"That's my technique!" Vegeta gaped. Then, Cell Junior leaped above the blast.

"Hah! You missed!" Cell Junior laughed. Then, he whirled to see her over his head, with her sword high. Fear flickered across her face. With a roar, she brought the sword down.

"Eep!" was all Cell Junior could squeak. Then, his vision went two ways, as he split into two equal pieces.

"Talk about déjà vu." Frieza shivered.

Cell gaped as she sliced through Cell Junior several times more, and then brought her hand forward, engulfing the pieces in a yellow blast. Shock flashed across everyone's face. Then, she landed on the ground and resteathed her sword. Then, her hair turned black again.

"Phew!" she wiped her forehead. Then, she pulled her bandana out of her pocket and put it back on.

Trunks and the announcer were gaping as the girl stepped off the arena. Then, she looked up to where Goku and the others were. To their surprise, she floated off the ground and reappeared in front of them.

"Hi!" she waved her hand, which was mostly covered by a glove.

"Wh- who are you?" Vegeta stammered. But, the girl was looking past him, directly at…

"You're Harry Potter!" the girl squealed with delight as she ran up to Harry.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused as Mr. Satan nervously made his way onto the ring,

"I know this is sudden, but can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked.

Harry looked surprised.

"Professor, should I?" Harry asked Goku.

"Well, this girl did save Trunks and defeat Cell Junior. You can trust her. Plus, I don't sense any evil intentions." Goku nodded.

"Fine." Harry nodded.

"Follow me." The girl took to the air. Harry nervously rose after.

5 minutes later…

"This place looks empty enough." The girl said as they landed in an empty area of the island.

"Well, that was bloody brilliant, what you did out there." Harry said.

"That means a lot, coming from the boy who lived." The girl smirked at the reaction Harry made.

"Yes, I'm a witch." The girl pulled a brown wand out of her pocket and twirled it between her fingers.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Sigh… My name is Pan. And I'm not from your time, I'm here from 20 years in the future." Pan said, ignoring the look on Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked with pure shock.

"Yeah. Also, I know that the only saiyans left are Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, King Vegeta, and Vegeta. I got my blood from Gohan. He's my dad." Pan said.

"WHAT? Are you sure that Gohan's your father?" Harry asked with pure disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm one fourth saiyan, three fourths earthling." She said.

"Wait, now I see the resemblance!" But Gohan… a father! I don't believe it!" Harry gasped.

"Harry, I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." Pan said.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said.

"Several months from now, you're going to catch a heart virus. You're going to die from it.." Pan sighed.

"What?" Harry asked with pure disbelief.

"Yeah. Right afterwards, Cell and Voldemort will lead an attack to take the ministry." Pan sighed

"But how? What happened to everyone else? Aren't they helping you?" Harry asked as his scar pricked.

"They're all gone. Ron, Hermione, Vegeta, Bardock, everyone! They all got ambushed or hunted down. Only two managed to survive. My masters, Trunks and Goten. But ten years later… they died too! Pan sighed.

"But what about Professor Dumbledore? Did Voldemort kill him too?" Harry asked with pure shock.

"He didn't have to." Pan sighed.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Several weeks after you died, he was found dead at the foot of the astronomy tower. No one knows who it was." Pan sighed.

"What about Goku? He's stronger than Cell and Voldemort!" Harry asked.

"Sigh… Goku faced Broly in a terrible battle. They killed each other. They were the only ones who could match his power." Pan groaned.

"I don't believe this… everything we went through, and I lose to a heart virus?" Harry growled.

"My mom told me all about you, Harry. She called you a true hero, and that you would make a difference." Pan chuckled as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"This is the antidote to the heart virus. Just take it when you feel sick, and you'll be fine." She smiled as she handed the vial to Harry.

"T-thank you!" Harry smiled as he took the vial and pocketed it.

"My mom always said you were sweet and goofy, just like my dad." Pan chuckled.

"So I know your mom, huh? Do I know her already, or will I meet her soon?" Harry asked.

"Now." Pan blushed.

"Really? I know your mom, huh? Who the bloody hell is she?" Harry asked.

"She's over there, next to Videl." At that, Harry literally fell down.

"GINNY'S YOUR MOTHER?" Harry shrieked.

Elsewhere…

Piccolo looked shocked.

"That girl said something and Potter fell down!" King Vegeta said with shock as Mr. Satan whispered something to Trunks.

"You couldn't tell through my eyes?" Pan asked as she helped Harry up.

"Wait… you do have Ginny's eyes!" Harry gaped.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Pan rolled her eyes.

"So, Cell's stronger in your time, huh?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Failed assassination attempts and fights tend to make a guy more powerful. I'm trying, but it's just not enough. My dad tried to take them on, but he was the first to die, a year after you died." Pan sighed.

"Don't worry Pan, things will be different, I promise." Harry smiled.

"Thanks! I know you can do it!" Pan grinned.

"So, what happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Him? Oh, he's still around. He and Cell are a team. In all the cities, its Voldemort with his killing curse and Cell with his Death Beams." Pan sighed as the wind blew her hair back.

"That's horrible. But believe me, he won't get far here. I guarentee that." Harry smirked.

"Thank you. Oh, one more thing. Please only tell Dumbledore what I've told you. If dad or mom finds out, I might not be born. Dende forbid uncle Ron. My mom told me the funniest stories about her days at Hogwarts. So, it's really great to see my dad." Pan smiled.

"Well, please give Ginny my love, and tell her thanks." Harry smirked.

"You got it!" Pan winked, and flew off. Harry smiled and flew back to the arena.

"You missed it! Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch!" Krillin laughed while Videl growled as Harry landed.

"You, me now." Piccolo said to Harry, who turned and walked away. Nervously, Harry followed him.

"You heard?" Harry asked.

"I hear everything in the universe with these ears. Treasure that vial with your life." Piccolo nodded at Harry's pocket.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't mention who her parents are. For several reasons." Harry chuckled as images of Chi-Chi, Ms. Weasley, and Ron entered his mind.

"In 30 minutes, we will begin drawing the names for the adult division!" the announcer yelled.

"Harry, look!" Videl gasped and pointed up, where several other people were pointing at as well.

It was Pan! She was in a time machine. She gave a wave to Harry, who waved back. Then, the machine was surrounded in a white light, and then it vanished.

"Thank you, Pan. They wont win in this time, I promise." Harry thought.

**Well, I'm sure we'll see Pan again. Next, we'll see who fights who! Review!**


	20. Who's Fighting Who?

**Hey, it's time for the drawings! Review!**

Chapter 20

"She said WHAT?" Vegeta gaped as they walked towards the fighters area.

"I already told you guys everything she told me." Harry muttered as his scar seared again. Piccolo and Harry agreed to tell the others everything except Pan's name and who her parents were, just like with Trunks.

"Oh man, this is Trunks all over again." Krillin muttered

"Why is it that every time that someone comes from the future, it means that we're all dead?" Yamcha muttered.

"Except for Goten and Trunks." Ginny corrected Yamcha.

"Who die the same way that Future Trunks's mentor did. I swear, I'm getting too old for this." Piccolo muttered.

"Hey, only fighters can pass this point!" a fat attendant said as he stood in front of them.

"We are all competing." Goku smiled.

"Oh yeah? Names please." The attendent said as he pulled out a chart.

"Goku."

"Vegeta."

"King Vegeta."

"Bardock."

"Ginny."

"Videl."

"Krillin."

"Tienshenhan."

"Harry."

"Gohan."

"Number 18."

"Demon Jr."

"Huh?" Goku turned to look at Piccolo with confusion.

"Piccolo would cause a panic." Piccolo answered

"I see. Oh, you are all on the list. Please enjoy the spa and other facilities." The attendent stepped aside.

"Spa?" Ginny and Videl looked at each other. Then…

POOF!

"What the?" Goku and Gohan gaped at the clouds that were Ginny and Videl.

"Ahhhhhh." Ginny and Videl sighed as they lied in jacuzzis.

"Don't even think about it." Vegeta smirked at Gohan and Harry, who sighed.

Elsewhere…

"Hey Goten, do you see that guy there?" Trunks whispered as the two half saiyans peeped over the edge of the roof.

Goten saw a man wearing a baggy outfit with a cape.

"What about him, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Let's say we take his outfit and fight with the adults." Trunks grinned.

"Wha? But what about Broly? And Cell? We won't stand a chance." Goten wimpered.

"Relax, you dummy. I have everything under control." Trunks smirked as he leaped down and walked up to the man.

"Hey, I was talking to this girl who thinks you're a catch." Trunks said, causing the man to look at him.

"Really?" the man asked with interest.

"Ummm…yeah! She's over here!" Trunks said as he led the man to several bushes.

"Where is she?" the man asked as he looked around. Then, Trunks whirled and knocked the man in the head!

"Come help me, dummy!" Trunks said as he began pulling the man's costume off.

5 minutes later…

"Oh yeah!" Trunks smirked as they stood.

"Hey, they start drawing very soon! You should get going." An attendent yelled.

"Coming!" Trunks yelled.

"I wonder where everyone else is." Goten said as they began walking.

Elsewhere…

"You are disgusting." Frieza had a disgusted look on his face as he, Dr. Gero, and Bojack watched with disgust as Evil Ginny, Evil Gohan, Broly, and Cell ate like maniacs.

"Despite observing Goku's eating habit for years, it is still quite disgusting to observe it in person." Dr. Gero muttered.

"Oh shut up. You just didn't lose all your children to a female saiyan!" Cell barked between gulps.

"Just make some more, you big crybaby." Broly muttered.

"Say that to my face!" Cell roared as he slapped a dish down.

"Give me an excuse to go Legendary on your ass!" Broly roared as his hair flashed gold.

"And they say clones are the crazy ones." Evil Gohan muttered to Evil Ginny, who chuckled.

"Hah. Seeing them fight is better than television." Vegeta joked as he and the other saiyans ate a motherload of food.

"You know, it was weird the first time I saw Gohan eat, and five years later, it hasn't changed a bit." Ginny chuckled.

"If six of you eat this much, how could you feed an entire planet of saiyans?" Videl sweatdropped.

"Well, that was one of the reasons why we worked for Frieza. I swear, he lost more food to us than his entire army combined!" King Vegeta burst out laughing.

"Man, that was great!" Goku sighed as he stood up.

"Hey you guys didn't eat anything? Are you okay?" Gohan asked Ginny and Videl as he stood up.

"Actually Gohan, most athletes don't eat before a big match." Krillin said as they started walking.

"Huh? Is that right? I didn't know that." Gohan laughed.

Later…

"So, thirty two fighters in all. Huh? I just hope I don't get Cell or someone else who can smash my face into the dirt." Krillin shivered as they reached a large archway.

"Just for that, I'm going to smash your face into the dirt." Vegeta smirked, causing King Vegeta and Bardock to chuckle.

"Aww man." Krillin muttered.

"Hey, you made it!" the announcer yelled.

"Hi!" Goku waved his hand.

"Okay, so it looks like everyone whose supposed to be here is here. Should we call in Mr. Satan?" the announcer asked an attendant as another attendant ran up to him.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Satan is recuperating from an injury and asked us to draw without him." He whispered.

"Oh. Okay." The announcer sweatdropped.

"Okay, so, here are the rules. When I call your name, you will come up here and draw a ball from the box. We will continue this until we have a full chart! As for the tournament, here are the rules. You lose when you give up, your body touches the outside of the ring, or if you… kill your opponent." The announcer said.

"Hmph. This tournament's no fun. They removed the fun parts." Frieza muttered as his tail swished behind him.

"Oh, is poor Frieza sad because he can't kill anybody?" Cell laughed out loud.

"Oh please. If that stupid monkey wasn't right there, you would blast everyone here with that killing curse." Frieza smirked.

"Kakarot is mine. I will have revenge." Broly snarled as his hand balled into a fist.

"Man, these guys creep me out." A black fighter muttered to another fighter with long blond hair.

"Yeah, but there are some very pretty competitors as well." The fighter answered with a smirk as he glanced at Android 18 and Ginny.

"Okay… Ginny!" The announcer read off his clipboard.

"Ladies first." Ginny joked as she went up to the box.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the announcer asked as Ginny put her hand in the box.

"England. How'd you know?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a ball.

"Your accent gave it away." The announcer answered as she handed him the ball.

"It's number nine." The announcer read out loud. This information traveled until it reached the arena.

"Oh yeah, they're already drawing names for the first round!" someone said with excitement.

"Hey Molly, they drew Ginny's name. She's number nine." Chi-Chi said as she looked through her binoculars.

"She'll be fine, dear." Mr. Weasley said to Ms. Weasley, who looked very worried.

"Yeah, I hope so. She'd make the perfect bride for Gohan." Chi-Chi said, making Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron look very uncomfortable.

"You have a point, dear. He's the kind of boy that I liked from the start. A good mind equals a good income, that's what mum always said." Ms. Weasley said, getting a surprised look from every male Weasley, even .

"Could you imagine her as our mum-in-law?" Bill whispered to Ron, who paled. He knew that from past experience that Chi-Chi had a temper that was equal, if not worse, than Ms. Weasley.

"Okay, Bojack?" the announcer said.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" the announcer asked as Bojack placed his hand in the box and pulled out a ball.

"Try the Intergalactic Tournament." He answered as he tossed the ball to the announcer, who caught it and shivered.

"Number thirteen." He said.

"Show off." Vegeta muttered.

"Frieza?" the announcer called.

"Namek, you better match me up with him." Vegeta said as he looked up and snarled.

"He's probably stronger than when you and Goku fought him, Vegeta." Piccolo said as Frieza pulled a ball out.

"Number five." The announcer said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm training so much." Vegeta smirked.

"Goku?" the announcer called.

"All right!" Goku jumped up and went to the box, and began ruffling through it. Then, he pulled out a number.

"It's eleven." Goku said.

"Gohan?" the announcer said.

"Okay. Here I go." Gohan muttered as he pulled a ball out.

"Number three." He said.

"Ummm, is this right… Evil Gohan?" the announcer called.

When Evil Gohan pulled his out, he had a grin on his face. He turned to show that the ball was…

"Number four." The announcer read.

"Oh boy that's going to be an explosive match." Harry muttered.

"Harry?" the announcer called.

"Okay, please give me a good number." Harry said as he went up to the box.

"You've got to be kidding!" he said as he looked at the ball.

"Number one." The announcer read.

"Vegeta?" When Vegeta went up to the box and pulled his number out, he smiled.

"Number six." The announcer read.

"Not the two of them! Vegeta and Frieza!" Piccolo gaped.

"_At last, a match with Frieza! I've been dreaming about this."_ Vegeta smirked.

(Here's the last name, then I declare all the matchups.)

"Broly?" the announcer called.

Silently, Broly went up and pulled out a number. When he saw it, he grinned.

"Number twelve." The announcer read.

"You've got to be kidding!" Piccolo gaped.

One by one, everyone came and pulled a number out, until there was a full roster.

"Alright! We have a full list of fighters!" the announcer began calling names.

Harry vs Tienshenhan.

Gohan vs Evil Gohan.

Vegeta vs Frieza.

Mr. Satan vs Cell.

Jewel vs Ginny.

Goku vs Broly.

Bojack vs Killa.

Evil Ginny vs Scarface.

Bardock vs Krillin.

10. King Vegeta vs #18.

Mighty Mask vs Sky Dragon.

12. Dr. Gero vs Videl.

Piccolo vs Spopovich. (Mot Majin Spopovitch.)

14. Macho Man vs Yamu

15. Austin vs Texa

16. Cool vs Terechan

**Well, there you have it! The first matches of the tournament! Review! Plus, I will be editing Gohan and the POA soon!**


	21. The Matches Begin!

**Hi! Im a bit disappointed that no one has reviewed my movie special, "Tyranus's Revenge yet." Plese review it.**

Chapter 21

"Okay, let's begin immediately. You can all wait in the waiting room before I call the first match." The announcer smiled and left.

"I'm ready to see what you can do, Harry." Tien smiled.

"I think we're around the same level, so it should be an interesting match." Harry smiled.

"Well, you made quite the match-ups, android." Frieza snicked as Cell hid the wand that he had been hiding behind his back.

"Why thank you Frieza. Are you ready to take Vegeta on?" Cell asked.

"Of course. I'm far stronger than I was before. He won't win." Frieza snickered.

"Very well. Now, we shall see what Goku is really made of." Cell cuckled.

"Okay! First up, we've got Harry vs Tienshinhan! Let's get the fighters out here!" the announcer yelled as Harry and Tien emerged from the waiting area.

"Whew! That kid's done for!" someone said.

"Tien is a former champion himself, from the 22nd world tournament so many years ago! Will he claim his old spot back?" the announcer yelled.

"That guy doesn't stand a chance against Mr. Satan!" someone else yelled as Harry and Tien faced each other in the ring.

"Good luck." Harry smirked as he got into a fighting position.

"The same to you." Tien answered.

"You may begin!" the announcer yelled.

Instantly, Tien and Harry vanished, and a series of loud blows echoed through the entire stadium, leaving everyone speechless. Then Tien and Harry reappeared several feet above the arena trading blows.

"Well, I must admit, the Potter boy is impressive." Cell said with interest as he observed the fight.

"He's still no match for us. If it wasn't for that stupid blood protection I'd do it myself." Frieza muttered.

"So you can end like up like Quirril? Be my guest." Cell made a wave to Harry.

"I'm not stupid, so stop acting like that!" Frieza barked.

Tien side kicked Harry, causing him to tumble. Then, he pointed his finger at Harry.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen that technique." Goku chuckled.

"DODON RAY!" Tien yelled, causing a yellow ray to shoot towards Harry. Quickly, Harry crossed his arms.

BOOM!

When the smoke faded, it revealed Harry standing in the same position, with a little bit of smoke wisping off him.

"Not bad. I can see how you beat Goku when he was a kid." Harry smirked.

"Thank you, but you give me too much credit. Goku should have won that match. It was an accident." Tien answered with a smirk.

"Well, try this one." Harry smirked as his body started to glow red.

"I taught him that." Gohan chuckled.

"Kaio-Ken!" Harry yelled, elbowing Tien in the chest, and then flipping over.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Harry yelled blasting Tien with the blue blast, sending him crashing against the wall.

"Out of the ring! Tienshenhan has landed out of the ring, making Harry the winner!" the announcer yelled, resulting in cheers. Tien opened his eyes to see Harry extending his hand.

"Thank you. You're an impressive fighter." Tien said as Harry helped him uo.

"I couldn't have begun to get like this if it wasn't for Gohan." Harry smirked.

"Impressive. He might be as strong as Captain Ginyu." Frieza observed as Harry and Tien got off the arena.

"Alright! Now it's my turn." Gohan smirked. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Goku.

"Be careful. You don't know what he'll do, but stay on your guard. I'm proud of you, either way." Goku smiled.

"Remember what I've taught you. No mercy." Cell said as black lighting crackled around Evil Gohan, who was meditating several feet above the ground. He then lowered to the ground and stood up.

Gohan and Evil Gohan stepped out of the waiting area and walked to the arena and stood facing each other.

"Wow, you can feel the tension." Yamcha said nervously.

"No more distractions. No more interventions. This time, we see who's truly the best." Evil Gohan smirked.

"Yeah." Gohan answered coolly.

"You may begin!" the announcer yelled.

"TIME TO DIE!" Evil Gohan roared as he was surrounded by a black aura. Then, he shot towards Gohan

"You're a fool! Your hate will be your undoing!" Gohan yelled as he got into a fighting position. Then, Evil Gohan brought his fist forward, but Gohan caught it!

"Whoa!" everyone gaped as Evil Gohan brought up his other fist, but Gohan caught it as well! Then, the ground started shaking!

"You filthy mudblood! How dare you!" Evil gohan hissed. Then, they leaped away from each other, landing several feet apart. Then, they charged towards each other again and started trading blows.

"I must admit, I think you're even stronger than before. But you could have been even stronger if you didn't waste your time in school." Evil Gohan chuckled as he dodged Gohan's punch.

"Well, one must train all his abilities. If I spent all my time training my energy and physical abilities, then I wouldn't stand a chance in a magic duel. What, you can't do magic?" Gohan smirked as he fired a ki blast, which Evil Gohan deflected.

"Are you bloody mad? I've been with the most powerful Dark wizards of this age! I know every kind of Dark spell imaginable!" Evil Gohan smirked as he flew above Gohan and whipped something out of his pocket.

"Wait! Are you insane? If you use magic in front all these muggles, we are going to be very dead! What would Voldemort say if you exposed the Wizarding World?" Gohan asked desperately. Then, a cold hissing sound caused both of them to look surprised.

"I command you to put that wand away this instant! Now is not the time to expose ourselves!" a raspy voice hissed.

"Yes, my lord." Evil Gohan sighed as he placed his wand back into his gi.

"Excuse me, is something wrong up there?" the announcer asked through his microphone.

"We're fine!" Gohan yelled as they both landed on the ground.

"Well, that was enough of a warm up." Evil gohan smirked as he unbuttoned his black cape off and tossed it to the side.

"Well, no holding back then." Gohan smirked as he crounced down, as well as Evil Gohan. Then, their hair turned gold!

"Whoa!" the audience gaped.

"Well, let's see what you can do!" Evil Gohan chuckled as black lightning danced around him.

"I've had enough of your trash! You stood by and laughed when Cell killed Cedric, like it was a joke!" Gohan roared with fury as blue sparks danced around him.

"Well, prepare to join him, as well as Black!" Evil Gohan roared as he charged at Gohan.

"Just for that, Cell's going to pay twice as bad!" Gohan smirked as he kicked Evil Gohan in the stomach. Evil Gohan snarled as he whirled and punched Gohan across the face.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan roared as he fired the blue blast.

"MASENKO-HA!" Evil Gohan yelled as he countered the blast, causing an explosion.

"KAIO-KEN" they roared at the same time, colliding in a red blast, bouncing against each other several times.

"Here! These belong to you!" Gohan smirked as he fired ki blast after ki blast at Evil Gohan, causing a gigantic explosion!

"You've got him!" Ginny cheered.

Gohan smirked as the smoke faded, revealing Evil Gohan, who was surrounded by a green shield.

"Not bad. That's what I would have done." Gohan smirked as Evil Gohan landed on the ground. Then, he raised his hand.

"Time to end this!" Evil Gohan smirked as a purple disk formed above his head.

"Don't do it! You'll regret it!" Gohan yelled.

"We'll see! Now DIE!" Evil Gohan roared as he tossed the disk at Gohan.

Growling, Gohan quickly turned and flew from the disk, which chased him.

"Wow! That purple disk is following him everywhere!" the announcer yelled. Then, everyone gaped or screamed when the disk sliced a palm tree in half. Then, Gohan vanished!

"I'M GOING TO SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" he whirled to see Gohan's arm swing across his face. He repeated this several times.

"Oh yeah! Kick his ass!" Vegeta roared. Then, Gohan grabbed Evil Gohan's leg and, with a yell, threw him into the ground, causing a giant explosion.

"Oh, he's gone too far this time!" Evil gohan hissed.

"It's time to end this!" Evil Gohan roared as he shot out of the crater.

"BEHIND YOU! GET DOWN!" Gohan roared. Evil Gohan turned to see his own purple disk heading straight towards him! Time seemed to slow down as shock flashed across Evil Gohan's face. Ginny and Videl screamed with shock while Chi-Chi covered Maron's eyes. Then, the disk went across his waist!

"My…own… attack?" Evil Gohan gasped with shock as he fell onto the arena floor. Then, his hair turned black.

"Oh my goodness! Well, since Evil Gohan was sliced in two by his own attack, that means that Gohan's the winner!" the announcer yelled. If the audience was cheering, Gohan didn't hear it.

"I warned you what would happen if you tried that attack. The same thing happened to Frieza." Gohan answered coldly as he stared at his clone. Then, he turned and slowly walk off.

"Please…help me." Evil Gohan gasped.

"Help you? After you helped resurrect Voldemort? Not doing a thing when Cell killed Cedric? After you tried to kill Ginny and my friends? I should just use the killing curse on you, that would be merciful." Gohan hissed as he whipped his wand out. Then, he heard a hissing in his head as his hand burned.

"Ummm, hello?" the announcer asked. But, Gohan didn't seem to hear him. In his mind, he saw Cell blast Cedric with a Death Beam right through the chest, while Evil Gohan and the others stood in the background laughing.

"Do it! He deserves it, for what he has done to you! To the ones you love!" a cold voice hissed in his head as he faced his hand towards Evil Gohan. Then a black ball formed in it, growing until it was several feet wide. The stadium was silent as black lighting danced off it.

"Well, this is interesting."

"Don't." he heard as a small hand touched his shoulder. He whirled to see Ginny looking at him.

"He deserves it, for what he's done to me. To you!" Gohan hissed.

"Please… don't! Have mercy on me!" Evil Gohan gasped as he spat blood put of his mouth.

"You have no right to ask for mercy! How many innocent people begged you for their lives, but you took them anyway?

"Gohan, please! If you execute him, you're no better than you-know-who. I know you're not like that, because I didn't fall in love with that kind of person. Make the right choice. For me." She said. Then, she turned and started to walk off.

Gohan sighed, and then the ball in his hand died. Then, a yellow blast shot of his hand which covered Evil Gohan. Then, he opened his eyes in surprise and slowly levitated off the ground.

"There. I've given you some my own energy. Don't pull a Frieza or you will regret it." Gohan said as he turned and walked off.

"Defeating me doesn't mean a thing! You'll meet your end at the hands of Lord Voldemort!" he hissed.

"Not if Harry has anything to say about it. Now, why don"t you go crawl to Dr. Gero? He should be able to fix you. Anyway, I've proved that machines can't beat the real deal, so just leave." Gohan said.

"How dare you! I am your superior, a product of superior technology and a brilliant mind!" he hissed as he watched Gohan walk off.

"I am Evil Gohan! I am stronger than you! I WON'T END IT LIKE THIS! NOW DIE!" Evil Gohan roared as he fired a purple blast at Gohan!

"LOOK OUT!" Goku roared.

"YOU FOOL!" Gohan roared as he shoved Ginny out of the way. Then, he whirled to fire a blue blast from his other hand. Evil Gohan paled as he saw the blast break through and envelop him.

BBBOOOOMMMMM! When the light faded, Evil gohan was gone.

"What a disgrace! The idiot should have quit when he was ahead." Cell muttered as Gohan stepped off the arena.

"At last, a fight with Vegeta! This is going to be fun." Frieza chuckled.

"Lucius, this is Cell. I want you to take a squad of Death Eaters and soldiers and examine the area where Evil Gohan went, since I know you're watching the tournament. See if he survived that blast. If he did, let us know, and get him into a healing chamber!" Cell barked telepathically.

"Ye-yes sir." Lucius stammered back.

"You had no choice. I understand, and I'm very proud of you. It took a lot of courage not to execute him." Goku said as he patted Gohan's shoulder.

"Thanks dad. You too, Ginny." Gohan smiled.

"Well, my son looks excited." King Vegeta interrupted. Sure enough, Vegeta looked like it was Christmas.

"At last, my match with Frieza!" Vegeta smirked as he and Frieza made their way onto the arena.

"I have dreamed of this moment, the day that I get to defeat you." Vegeta smirked as they faced each other.

"I'm far stronger than I was before. So, the only one going down is you, you filthy monkey!" Frieza spat.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled. Then, with a roar, the two fighters charged at each other.

**Awesome, right? Review! **

**Hey, it's me, Goku! Wow, this is going to be intense, isn't it? And I've still got to fight Broly!**

"**Shut up, Kakarot! I have dreamed of this for years, and you're not going to stop me! No one gives a damn about you and Broly!**

**KAKAROT! Today, you die by my hand!**

**Next time, on Gohan and the Half Blood Prince, Vegeta fights Frieza, and then I take on Broly! Review guys! See ya later!**


	22. Revenge at Last!

**Hey, it's the next chapter! Plus, I started editing POA. Review!**

Chapter 22

BOOM!

"Whoa! This is intense!" Goku laughed as the smoke faded to reveal Frieza and Vegeta trading blows and dashing around the ring.

"VEGETA, KICK HIS ASS!" Bulma screamed, startling everyone around her.

"Wow Trunks, your dad's amazing!" Goten said through their costume.

"And you know what Goten, my dad's not even using full power." Trunks smirked.

"Wow!" Goten gasped.

"Well, you're certainly stronger, you filthy monkey." Frieza smirked as he and Vegeta traded blows.

"I haven't even turned into a super saiyan yet." Vegeta smirked.

"I haven't even began to fight, monkey." Frieza chuckled. Then, they jumped apart from each other and landed on opposite sides of the ring.

"Then, let the true fight begin!" Vegeta roared as a flashing gold aura surrounded him.

"Time to die, monkey!" Frieza smirked as a red and black aura surrounded him. The auras grew until they were pressing against each other.

"Call me crazy guys, but they seem to be equal!" Krillin shivered.

"Frieza has been training. Considering he was a match for a super saiyan at full power on Namek, his power must have skyrocketed." Piccolo said.

"Gah!" Mr. Satan squeaked.

"Oh no! Why? Why? I can kiss my title goodbye! Oh, poor Videl!" Mr. Satan shivered.

"This sure is a good fight, isn't it, sir?" an attendent asked.

"It's just a trick!" Mr. Satan yelled.

"I am Super Vegeta!" Vegeta roared as his muscles budged against his armor.

"I am the strongest being in the universe!" Frieza yelled.

"Ahem." Cell cleared his throat.

"Shut up!" Frieza barked as purple lightning danced around him.

"I've been dreaming of this for years, ever since the brat told me that you returned. Neither Kakarot or the future brat will beat you this time." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh Vegeta, you're as dumb as the Diggory kid, and look what happened to him." Frieza smirked as his muscles bulged.

"Oh, that's going too far." Piccolo muttered.

"YOUR TIME HAS COME! NOW DIE!" Frieza roared as he shot towards Vegeta, who charged as well, colliding is a blinding flash.

"Wow, Frieza sure has improved. He might be stronger than Android 16!" Goku marveled.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Frieza roared as he fired a Death Beam barrage.

"Oh no, not this time! You're not sticking that through me!" Vegeta smirked as he deflected the Death Beams, before he put his palm in front of him.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared as he fired the blue blast.

Frieza chuckled as he threw a purple disk, slicing the orb in two!

"Well, you have improved. That same blast destroyed a bucket of bolts called Android 19 in one hit." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh Vegeta, you're pathetic. I'm much stronger than I was before." Frieza smirked as his black aura flashed around him.

"Last time you said that, you got sliced in half." Vegeta smirked.

"How dare you! If my father had transformed to his final form that day, you would be dead right now!" Frieza snarled. (Check DB Multiverse.)

"Oh look, you just contradicted yourself. One minute, you're the strongest fighter in the universe, now you're father's stronger than you? Poor, poor Frieza. Living in hell has made you stupid." Vegeta smirked.

"Like your father?" Frieza smirked as his tail swished behind him.

"Hey!" King Vegeta frowned.

"No one… insults my family… and gets away with it!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's talk about your mother." Frieza smirked.

"Don't you dare." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, but you must get your fighting skills from her. No wonder you're so bad." Frieza smirked.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER!" Vegeta roared as he shot towards Frieza.

"Vegeta just got his own tactic used against him. He's letting his rage and pride get the best of him." Goku said as Vegeta punched Frieza across the face.

"But that's good, right? Don't you guys get stronger when you're angry?" Videl asked as Frieza smacked Vegeta in the face with his tail.

"Don't you remember the first lesson I've ever taught you guys? Power isn't always everything." Goku said as Vegeta smashed into the ground.

"So, ready to give up?" Frieza chuckled as he landed on the ground.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I will never lose to trash like you!" Vegeta roared as he shot out of the ground.

"You do realize, that even if you defeat me, you will have to fight Cell himself. And trust me, your defeat at his hands will be much more humiliating." Frieza chuckled as his tail powered to the ground.

"Oh, I've got a trick for that android, Frieza, don't you worry." Vegeta chuckled.

"Too bad you won't get the chance to use it. It ends now." Frieza chuckled.

"VEGETA, BEHIND YOU!" Goku yelled as the ground cracked.

"What!" Vegeta whirled to see Frieza's tail wrap around him.

"Incredible! Frieza has somehow extended his tail to wrap Vegeta in a vice grip!" the announcer yelled.

"Oh no!" Bulma was biting her fingernails off.

"I completely forgot. Frieza can extend his tail." Piccolo growled.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories, doesn't it Vegeta?" Frieza chuckled as his tail moved Vegeta upside down and in front of him.

"Well, it looks like all I have to do it place you out of the ring. That shouldn't be too hard." Frieza chuckled. Then, Vegeta started chuckling.

"What are you so happy about?" Frieza asked.

"I guess I have to use my true power after all. What a shame." Vegeta sighed as he began to concentrate. Then, he let out a roar, illuminating the whole arena in a yellow flash!

"No way!" Gohan gaped.

"Nice. You've been training hard, haven't you, Vegeta to reach that level." Goku chuckled.

"What?" Cell gasped.

Now, the figure wrapped in Frieza's tail had blue sparks dancing around him. With a yell, he broke the grip of Frieza's tail.

"W-what? Impossible!" Frieza gasped as his tail went back to his normal length.

"Surprised? I reckon I've surpassed the brat by now. I wanted to save it for the android, but you pressed me. You're finished." Vegeta smirked as he calmly walked towards the tyrant.

"I'm not scared of you!" Frieza roared as he fired a pink blast. Vegeta chuckled and casually swung his hand, flicking the blast away.

"Wow Trunks, your dad's amazing!" Goten said.

"Told ya so." Trunks chuckled.

"But my dad can become a Super Saiyan 3." Goten added.

"Shut up!" Trunks yelled with a red face.

"Now, let's end this." Vegeta chuckled. Then, he grabbed Frieza's tail.

"Wha? Let go!" Frieza hissed.

"What's the matter? You seemed to be enjoying your tail, especially when you were crushing me with it!" Vegeta smirked. Then, he started spinning around, taking Frieza with him.

"Stop, you crazy monkey! I'm getting sick!" Frieza yelled.

Vegeta chuckled and let Frieza's tail go, sending the tyrant flying. He quickly stopped in mid air and landed back on the ground.

"How…dare…you!" Frieza snarled as he wiped his mouth. Then, he pointed hi finger up, and formed a black ball with red lightning.

"I'LL DESTROY THIS PLANET!" Frieza roared.

BAM! Everyone gaped as Vegeta's elbow ended up in Frieza's stomach. Frieza gasped as the ball in his hands shrunk and disappeared. He took several steps while holding his stomach and coughing purple blood. Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Vegeta.

"Bye." Then, he smashed Frieza in the face, sending him flying into the arena wall.

"YES!" Bulma cheered as she danced with Chi-Chi!

"Frieza has landed out of the ring, making Vegeta the winner!" the announcer yelled. Vegeta chucked as his hair turned back to normal.

"Well, well. You might be a challenge after all, Vegeta." Cell chuckled as Vegeta stepped off of the ring. He and Vegeta met eyes.

"Well done, my son! How did you reach the next level?" King Vegeta asked Vegeta.

"I trained hard enough." Vegeta chuckled.

"We'll see, Vegeta." Goku chuckled.

"Now, let's bring out the champ!" the announcer yelled.

Mr. Satan was literarily sweating waterfalls as he stepped out of the waiting area with Cell.

"Don't worry. It will be over quick, I promise you that." Cell chuckled as Mr. Satan turned a funny shade of blue.

**Hi everyone, it's me, Goku! The author thought it would be cool if I started talking at the end. Don't you agree?**

**Kakarot, just say what you're supposed to say!**

**Fine. Well, Mr. Satan's in a heap of trouble, isn't he? And I've got to fight Broly! Man, who's going to win?**

**Me obviously, Goku. Once I destroy your son, that is. **

**KAKAROT!**

**Well, see ya later! Ha Ha!**


	23. At Last, Goku vs Broly!

**Hey, it's the next chapter. Review! Also, I want to get back to the story, so I'm going to speed up after Goku and Broly to get to the finals! Plus, I came up with a sad but brilliant idea, You'll see it soon.**

Chapter 23

"MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!" the crowd roared as Cell and Mr. Satan stepped on the arena.

"I can't watch!" Videl groaned as she covered her eyes.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled.

Mr. Satan backed up nervously while Cell smirked.

"Your move. Come on, do you have anything to use at all?" Cell laughed.

BAM! Mr. Satan had leaped and kicked Cell in the face! Then, he unleashed a flurry of kicks of blows that made the crowd silent with shock and suspense.

"Is that all you can do?" Cell smirked.

"Epp!" Mr. Satan squeaked.

"Hah, this is pathetic." King Vegeta joked to Bardock.

"Ha Ha UUUUHHHHHH!" Bardock groaned.

"Grandfather!" Gohan yelled as Bardock held onto his head.

"It's a vision!" Bardock groaned. He could see the World Torunament Arena, but it looked… cracked, and damaged.

_BOOM! The ground rumbled as two figures clashed in the air and then landed on the ground. Bardock instantly recognized them as Gohan and Cell._

"_Not bad for a final match, eh boy?" Cell chuckled._

"_You got that right. But, you're going to pay for what you've done." Gohan snarled._

"_You're in for a surprise, boy! It's time that I showed you my ultimate technique!" Cell laughed as he extended his hands._

"_What the?" Gohan gasped._

_FLASH!_

"Dad, what happened?" Goku asked as he helped Bardock up.

I saw the final match. Bardock whispered what he had seen to Goku.

"I see. Well, we'll know what it is when we see it." Goku sighed.

"Am I the only one who wants to change the future?" Bardock muttered to himself.

BAM! Goku and Bardock whirled to see Mr. Satan crash into the stands like a rocket.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Vegeta muttered as the stadium went silent with shock.

"O-out of the ring! Mr. Satan has landed out of the ring, which means Cell wins the match!" the announcer stammered as Cell calmly strode off the arena with a smirk on his face.

"Owwwww… talk about your déjà vu." Mr. Satan groaned from his spot in the stands.

"I believe it is your turn, Weasley." Cell chuckled as he got into a meditative position and levitated above the ground.

"H-he beat Hercule! With one punch! He's the real deal!" Killa stammered.

"Y-yeah! I'm outta here! I'm not gonna end up like Hercule!" Spovovitch stammered as Mr. Satan was carried off in a stretcher.

"Yeah man! I'm out!" I swear, every guy who wasn't super-powered got the heck out of there, save Jewel.

"I'm not scared of Cell. Besides, the women are too pretty to ditch." Jewel winked at Android 18 and Ginny.

"Kick his ass." 18 whispered to Ginny.

"Oh, I will. But, if he hits on me out there, my mum will beat me to it." 18 smiled at that statement

"I never thought muggles were that fast." Ginny sweat dropped.

"Hah!" Vegeta laughed.

"Okay, let's get the next fighters out here!" the announcer yelled. Then, an attendent ran up and whispered in his ear.

"Huh? What? How many? Oh, okay." The announcer said.

"Apparently, we've had some disqualifications! But, we still have the next match up, so let's get them out here!" the announcer was answered by cheers.

"Hey you, want to go out after this?" Jewel whispered to Ginny as they walked onto the arena.

"I'm fifteen. Buzz off." Ginny answered coldly.

"WHAT? No girl has ever turned me down before!" Jewel screeched with shock.

"That's my Ginny!" Mr. Weasley beamed. 

"You may begin!" the announcer yelled. Instantly, Jewel leaped towards Ginny with his arm raised. She smirked, raised her arm, and chopped Jewel in the neck, causing him to be knocked out cold.

"Yes!" Ms. Weasley and Chi-Chi hugged each other as the announcer counted.

"The only other badass female that I've ever seen act like that is my wife." King Vegeta joked.

"Like that time she put Paulmon in a coma for staring at her ass?" Bardock joked. Vegeta stiffened.

Harry looked surprised. Come to think of it, he had never once heard a thing about Vegeta's mother. One look from Vegeta, however, shut him up.

"Ginny wins by a knockout!" the announcer yelled as Ginny walked off the arena.

"I'm very proud of you, Ginny. That was impressive." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Gohan." Ginny smiled.

"All right, looks like it's my turn!" Goku grinned as he stood up.

"Kakarot…" Broly muttered as he stood up.

"Man, I'm glad I got life insurance. This is going to be intense!" Yamcha wimpered.

"Goku is a dedicated martial artist, and a former champion himself! Will he take it home this year?" the announcer yelled.

"He better. We need the money." Chi-Chi muttered.

"What about the money that Goku and Bardock get from their jobs?" Bulma asked as she crossed her arms.

"It keeps our family afloat, but I'm going to put this in our Gringotts vault for when Goten goes to Hogwarts. I swear, that's all he talks about. Going to Hogwarts like his big brother." Chi-Chi muttered as they watched Goku and Broly face each other in the ring.

"Yours too? That's all Trunks talks about. I need to open a vault of my own, because Vegeta won't let anyone touch his. Plus, those goblins are so rude!" Bulma huffed.

"Saiyans and Goblins don't have good relations, Ms. Briefs. You can thank your husband for that." Moody said.

"You may begin!" the announcer yelled.

"KAKAROT!" Broly roared as his hair turned gold and shot towards Goku.

"Okay, if that's the way you wanna play it. YA!" Goku yelled as his hair turned gold. Then, he leaped ver Broly. He hit the ground, and whirled to kick Broly in the chest as he turned around.

"KAKAROT!" Broly roared as he grabbed Goku's leg.

"Uh oh." Goku muttered. Then. Broly brought his leg down, smashing Goku into the arena.

"Ow." Goku said from the crater.

"GET UP, GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"No, don't get up. This will be over quick!" Broly smirked as his hand glowed green. Then, a blue light shot from the crater and smashed Broly in the face!

"Like I told you before, I don't know how to give up." Goku smirked as he got into a fighting position.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Broly screamed as he fired Eraser Cannon after Eraser Cannon at Goku.

"Whoa! Whoa! Watch it!" Goku yelped as he dodged the blasts.

"Are you serious? Come on, just go legendary and finish him!" Cell sweat dropped.

"RRRRAAAAHHHHHH!" Broly roared as he was enveloped in a green light. When it faded, Broly was a LSSJ.

"Oh…my…god…" Bulma gasped.

"Wow, that's some intense energy." Yamcha gasped.

"So, I can see you're going all the way. Let me return the favor!" Goku yelled as he crouched down and roared, enveloping the arena in a bright light. When it faded, Goku's hair had grown, and sparks were dancing around him. The two raced towards each other and traded a series of blows, causing the arena to shake. After several minutes, the broke apart and faced each other.

"No matter how strong you will become, you fall beneath this. It's my new technique." Broly smirked as a giant green light gathered in his hand.

"I don't care. DRAGON FIST!" Goku roared as he was enveloped in a gold light. Then, a golden dragon shot towards Broly.

"OMEGA PUNCH!" Broly roared as his hand was surrounded by a green glow. Then, he shot towards Goku as well.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Goku roared.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Broly roared.

**Hi everybody, it's me, Goku! Whoa, this is intense! Which attack's going to do it?**

**I honestly don't care, Goku. I have spent years training and studying in the dark arts. I rival Voldemort himself in knowledge. Your son is finished.**

**We'll see, Cell. We'll see.**

**Next time, on Gohan and the Half Blood Prince! The battle to end it all! Two Legendary Warriors! Review!**


	24. Time For The Final Match!

**Hey, it's me again! We're going to keep on going. Review! Plus, I came up with a brilliant idea! You'll soon see!**

Chapter 24

BOOM!

"Holy crap! This is intense!" Gohan yelped as they were blinded by a giant explosion.

"Go dad!" Goten cheered.

"Shut up, you dummy!" Trunks hissed.

The light faded to reveal Goku and Broly standing apart from each other. Neither one was moving.

"DO SOMETHING, GOKU!" Chi-Chi roared. Then, Goku groaned and fell onto one knee as his hair turned black.

"OH NO!" Gohan yelled.

Broly turned and smiled as he raised his hand. But then, a look of shock flashed across his face, causing everyone, even the villians, to look shocked. Then, Broly collapsed!

"Gah!" every villains' face fell to the floor as Broly turned to normal on the floor.

"Heh heh!" Goku smiled weakly as he did the victory sign with his fingers. Then, he collapsed.

"Goku is the winner!" the announcer yelled as Goku was carried off the arena by Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan.

"That was awesome, Goku! You're the best!" Krillin grinned.

"Thanks, Krillin. But that hurt a lot. He's definitely stronger than he was the last time we fought." Goku grinned

"Consider yourself lucky that royalty like myself is even touching you." Vegeta muttered.

"Consider all of yourselves lucky. One day, you will learn what true fear is." Cell chuckled.

"For once in your life, shut up." Krillin muttered.

"Man dad, you were great! You're going to take the title back!" Gohan said with excitement as he fished for a sensu bean.

"Nope!" Goku said.

"Huh?" Everyone froze and looked at the saiyan, even Cell.

"I only entered to see if I was stronger than Broly, because I knew that he was the only one who could beat any of you." Goku answered with a smirk.

"W-what are you saying?" Piccolo asked with surprise.

"I'm out. Gohan, time for the title to pass on. If anyone can do it, it's you." Goku smiled before he passed out.

"Well, that's Goku for you!" Krillin laughed.

"Gohan. Here." Gohan turned just in time to see a sensu bean flying towards him. He quickly caught it.

"Huh? Piccolo, what's the idea?" Gohan asked.

"Keep that in your gi. You never know what will happen." Piccolo smirked.

"Thanks!" Gohan smirked as he hid the bean in his gi.

Later…

BOOM!

"Well, I must admit, you're good, Vegeta." Cell chuckled as he faced the saiyan.

"Hah! You're not getting past me, android." Vegeta smirked as sparks danced around him.

"Whoo hoo! Go Vegeta!" Bulma cheered.

"I can't BELIEVE Goku forfeited! And as for you two, don't even get me started!" Chi-Chi hissed at Trunks and Goten, who cringed.

_Flashback…_

"_Oh yeah, we've got Cell on the run!" Goten cheered as they watched Cell crash into the ground._

"_It's time to end this, you little brats." Cell muttered as he rose out of the crater._

"_Well, I admit, you two have given me quite a bought." Cell laughed. Then, he shot towards them._

"_WE'RE BUSTED!" Trunks yelped._

"_Trunks, if we die, I want you to know, I borrowed your figure of your dad and accidently broke it." Goten wimpered._

"_I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOU!" Trunks yelled. Then, Cell appeared in front of them._

"_YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison. Then, in one swipe, he sliced the costume in half! Then, he grabbed the two of them by their hair!_

"_Well, Well, two little saiyans, far from home. Whatever am I to do?" Cell chuckled as he glanced from Trunks to Goten._

"_What the? Goten?" Gohan gaped._

"_Damn it, brat! Of all the stupid stunts!" Vegeta yelled._

"_Look, despite the overwhelming urge to beat the two of you into a coma, your mothers would do far worse than me." Cell chuckled as he lowered in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma._

"_You really should keep an eye on your children." Cell chuckled as he turned and floated away._

"How humiliating! You're lucky that you weren't killed!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"So Vegeta, do you even know what I am truly capable of?" Cell asked.

"Quit talking and fight!" Vegeta barked.

"Very well." Cell smirked. Then, he vanished!

"What? Show yourself, android!" Vegeta barked as he looked around.

"Vegeta, above you!" Goku yelled.

"What?" Vegeta yelled nervously. Then, Cell placed his hands over his head.

"Oh no! Vegeta, close your eyes!" Goku yelled, but it was too late.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Cell roared as the arena was bathed in a yellow light.

"GGGGAAAAHHHH! MY EYES!" Vegeta screamed as he crashed to the ground.

"What can you do with all that power if you can't see?" Vegeta heard behind him. Vegeta swiped, but he hit nothing.

"Tell me Vegeta, should I beat you into a pulp in front of your family, or make it quick?" Cell chuckled.

"C-curse you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well, here's an old classic." Cell smirked as he got into a fighting position.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Yamcha muttered.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Cell roared as he charged towards Vegeta. Then, a wolf illisuion seemed to bash Vegeta repeatedly, until Vegeta finally smashed against the arena wall.

"Out of the ring! Cell has won the match, meaning he'll be facing against Gohan for the title!" the announcer yelled, resulting in cheers.

"Good luck, Gohan. You can win." Goku smiled as he put his arm on Gohan's shoulder.

"Kick… his…ass…brat!" Vegeta roared as he limped into the waiting area.

"I will." Gohan smiled.

15 minutes later…

"Ready to lose, brat?" Cell chucled as he faced Gohan in the ring.

"I've been waiting for this since I saw you in the Chamber of Secrets." Gohan answered coldly.

"Hah. It's time to resume our old brawl." Cell chuckled as he got into a fighting position.

"You may begin!" the annpuncer yelled.

Then, Gohan and Cell shot towards each other.

**Not bad, right? Sorry, but it's time to go back to the story. I have a special surprise. Review!**


	25. A Dramatic Twist To The End!

**Hi! This match is going to keep you on the edge of your seats. Review! Plus, here's some moves from a familiar series.**

Chapter 25

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan roared as he and Cell traded blows.

"Well, you've gotten stronger, I'll admit that. Been training?" Cell smirked as he dodged Gohan's next blow.

"Yeah, because I've been dreaming of see you die." Gohan answered coolly.

Then, the two of them locked arms, creating sparks between them. Then, Gohan ducked under Cell's arm and elbowed him in the stomach, causing Cell to gasp. Then, he smirked, and rapid punched Gohan in the stomach. Then, they separated and then dashed against each other.

"Man, look at them go!" Videl gaped as the air boomed again.

"And neither of them is at full power." Piccolo muttered.

"What's wrong, Cell? Afraid I'm too much?" Gohan asked as he leaped above Cell. Then, he cupped his arms.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yelled as he fired the blue blast. Cell smirked and crossed his arms, getting caught by the blast.

"That all you can do?" Cell smirked as the smoke cleared.

"Not even close." Gohan answered.

"Well, taste my newest technique…" Cell smirked as he floated above Gohan and pointed out his hands.

"Huh?" Gohan looked confused.

"AVAKA KEDAVRA!" the android roared as his hands started glowing green.

"Uh oh." Gohan muttered. Then, dozens of green lights shot of Cell's hands.

"DODGE THESE IF YOU CAN, BUT ALL IT TAKES IS ONE!" Cell roared.

"Shit!" Gohan sweatdropped as he saw all the blasts. Then, his face lit up.

"I know!" Gohan thought before being enveloped in a green light.

BOOM! Green blast after green blast entered the already growing smoke cloud.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled out with shock.

"Well, I didn't think one such as you would fall so easily to a trick like that." Cell smirked as he landed on the ground.

"I didn't." Gohan's voice rang out, making Cell snarl with fury. The smoke faded to reveal Gohan standing behind a green shield.

"So, you can perform wandless magic… your skills have improved." Gohan muttered as his shield faded.

"Yes I have. I am far stronger than I was during our last fight. Prepare to die!" Cell roared as his arms extended.

Gohan growled as he crouched and leaped above the android, flying frantically from the arms. Cell chuckled as his arms continued to stretch. Then, Gohan whirled and blasted Cell's arms in a blue blast, making the android roar in pain and shrink his arms.

"How dare you!" Cell snarled as he looked at his blackened hands.

"Try to come up with something new." Gohan smirked as he landed on the ground.

"When you die, your body will be a magnificent addition to my collection." Cell chuckled. Then, he vanished!

SLICE! Cell reappeared behind Gohan with a smirk on his face.

"What the?" Gohan began to turn around, but fell on his face!

"Looking for this?" Cell chuckled as he dangled Gohan's tail from his fingers.

"I-i didn't see him move!" Harry stammered.

"Have you learned nothing? Use your other senses!" Piccolo barked, causing Harry to cringe.

"Well, there goes the chance of Gohan going ape. That's probably why Cell went for his tail." Goku muttered.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Cell chuckled as he twirled Gohan's now limp tail.

"Bloody bastard! I had uses for that tail!" Gohan yelled as he tried to stand up.

"Huh? What did he mean by that?" Goku wondered out loud while Ginny gulped.

"Who knows?" she said quickly.

"You know as well as I that only one of us is stepping off this arena alive, boy." Cell answered coldly as he and Gohan stared each other down.

"Always the rule breaker. Well, considering that I have a Quidditch Cup to win this year, I'd have to say that I'll be leaving today." Gohan answered coolly.

"Well then…Ginerva! You can keep this as a souvenir!" Cell laughed as he threw Gohan's limp tail at Ginny, who squeaked and leaped out of the way.

"That's all that's going to be left!" Cell laughed with an insane crackle as he pointed his finger at Gohan.

"Huh?" Gohan looked confused.

"ICE BEAM ATTACK!" Cell roared as a blue beam shot from his hand. Before Gohan could move, it nailed him in the arm! Gohan gaped in shock as ice formed on his hand and inched up his arm.

"Oh no!" Goku gaped as Gohan was covered in ice, until he was completely covered in it.

"Well, this is an ironic end. My worst foe, in an icy tomb. Announcer! Begin counting!" Cell yelled at the announcer, who was gaping at the entire thing. But before the announcer could say a word, the ice started cracking, and then exploded into dozens of tiny fragments.

"Nice trick." Gohan smirked as he dusted off his gi.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHH! INCENDIO!" Cell roared as he blasted a fir blast out of his hand. Gohan quickly leaped above the fire blast.

"That was too close!" Gohan sweatdropped.

"GOHAN, YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Ginny screamed. Sure enough, Gohan's hair was on fire!

"OH COME ON! THIS IS REDICULOUS! SHAMUS ISN'T EVEN AROUND!" Gohan screamed as he ran around in circles.

Elsewhere…

"That hurt." Shamus muttered.

"You do set a lot of things on fire." Dean laughed.

Back to the fight…

"Here, let me help you cool off! AGUAMENTI!" Cell laughed as a giant blast of water shot out of his hand and nailed Gohan in the chest, causing him to slide several feet and gasp.

"Look at you, you're all washed up!" Cell laughed as Gohan got to his feet.

"Heh. Nice pun." Gohan smirked. Then, Cell reappeared behind him.

"Once I kill you, I'm going for little Weasley. I could use a house servant." Cell whispered, making's Gohan's eyes widen with fury.

"NO. YOU. WON'T!" Gohan roared as he whirled and smashed the android across the face. Then, he unleashed a flurry of blows.

"You won't touch her. Ever." Gohan snarled as Cell coughed up purple blood. Then, Gohan raised his foot to stomp Cell in the back. But, when he brought his foot down, Cell had vanished! Then, Cell reappeared behind Gohan, and gabbed him in a strangle hold.

"Got you, boy." Cell smirked. Then, they shot off the ground and flew above the arena.

"What the?" Piccolo looked up.

"Time to take a trip, boy." Cell smirked. Then, he started circling in the air, going faster with every second. Then, he shot downwards, and released Gohan at the last second, causing him to smash into the ground.

Ginny covered her mouth in shock.

"_Get up Gohan, please get up."_ She silently prayed.

"Gak!" Gohan groaned as he tried to get on his knees. He coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth. The world seemed to spin around him as he looked up.

"Damn… that hurt a lot." Gohan muttered.

"Is that all? I'm going to enjoy watching all your friends and family die. Who's going to go first? Ginerva? Potter? Your mother?" Cell's voice rang out. That did it. Gohan's eyes turned to onyx.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan roared as his hair turned gold and blue sparks started dancing around him. Then, he shot out of the crater.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Gohan roared as sparks danced around him. But, to his surprise, Cell wasn't in front of him.

"WHERE ARE GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as a green light smashed into his back. Then, the world exploded, and all went white.

"Owwww…" Gohan groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a blinding white light.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a furious voice roared out, causing the half saiyan to leap to his feet. He whirled to see…

"Tom Riddle?" Gohan gaped with shock. Sure enough, it was the teenage Voldemort, the same one from the Chamber of Secrets! Only, he was tied by white lights.

"You filthy mudblood! Release me immediately!" Riddle roared with fury as he struggled against the white chains.

"He won't do any such thing!" a voice rang out, causing Gohan to whirl and gape. In front of him was four people. The first was a woman with red hair and emerald eyes, the second was a dead ringer for Harry, only slightly older. The third was a woman with raven hair, and the fourth was no other than…

"Sirius! I don't believe it!" Gohan gaped.

"It's been too long." Sirius smiled.

"Hello? Rest of us?" the Harry lookalike said.

"I know you! You're Harry's parents, James and Lily! And you're Veronica, Videl's mother!" Gohan gaped.

"Nice to finally meet you all." Gohan smiled as he shook their hands.

"Good, all you idiots have met. Now, I demand you release me!" Riddle roared.

"Come on, Gohan. We'll explain everything. Don't help this filth." Sirius and the others turned and began walking away. Gohan took one more look at Riddle , and turned and followed them.

"You can't do this to me! I am Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin! Come back! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Riddle's voice faded into the distance.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Gohan asked.

"Language, young man! Did your father teach you anything about manners?" Lily scolded, causing all the men to sweat-drop.

"Lily, please. Anyway, that thing was part of you-know-who, that's going to be stuck here forever." James answered.

"What? But I saw him explode four years ago! How was he there?" Gohan asked with confusion.

"That's something we'll explain soon." Sirius smiled as he patted Gohan's shoulder

"Wait, I just realized something. You're all dead!" Gohan yelped with shock.

"Yeah. That's why we got these." Veronica flicked a halo over her head. Sure enough, the others had halos over their head as well.

"B-but that means that I'm dead!" Gohan yelled in shock.

BAM! Veronica wacked Gohan over the head!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gohan yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Have a brain and stop yelling. You'll understand everything soon. Through here." Veronica said as she and the others went through a white door.

"Like mother, like daughter." Gohan muttered. Then, he went through the white door. He emerged on the other side and looked around. Then, a look of surprise flashed across his face.

"Surprised?" James smirked as he leaned against a pillar.

"Yeah. This looked like King's Cross, only someone gave it a makeover! Not even my mom could clean like this!" Gohan gaped as he looked around. It did look like King's Cross Station, only James, Lily, and the others were standing next to two white trains. One was on the left, and the other was on the right.

"Gohan, it's time to make a choice." Lily sighed as she walked up to Gohan.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked nervously

"You asked us if you were dead. Well, you've got to decide. You've got three options. You can only pick one." Lily said.

"Okay. What are they?" Gohan asked.

"The train on the right will take you to Snake Way, where good old King Yemma will judge you and decide where to send you. And if you go back through the door that you just went through, you'll go back to Earth." James said as he nodded his head towards the train first, and then the white door. Now, it had an sign over it that read: EXIT.

"And the third?" Gohan asked.

"Well, that's where things get interesting. See that train on the left?" Veronica pointed. Gohan nodded.

"Well, this train's the one that we're getting on." Sirius said as James helped Lily aboard the train.

"Where does it go?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Well, if you come with us, you'll learn the truth about a lot of things. You'll come back, eventually." Sirius said. Then, he got on the train.

"It's your choice, Gohan. Good luck." Veronica said. Then, she got on the train.

Gohan took a deep sigh, and looked at both trains. Then, he turned and looked at the exit. An image of Harry, Ginny, and everyone else flashed through his head.

"Sorry guys." Gohan sighed. Then, he turned and leaped on the left train. Then, it steamed out of the station.

**Are you all surprised? Well, many things will become clear next chapter. Review!**


	26. Looking into the Past: How It All Began

**Hey, we're back! And you're in for the surprises of your life!**

Chapter 26

"Glad to see you joined us!" Sirius smiled as Gohan sat in their compartment, next to James.

"So… what now?" Gohan asked as he looked out the window. But, he couldn't see anything but an endless white, similar to the one he had seen in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Well, we should start from the beginning. Remember, as we go through this, it's like a movie. You can't interfere in it or communicate with anyone." Lily said.

"Okay." Gohan nodded.

"So, I'd say that our journey begins about… 30 years ago. And it starts…now." Veronica smiled. Then, the train seemed to fade, and Gohan was blinded by a black flash.

"Ow! How about a little more warning the next time!" Gohan groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"FRIEZA! SHOW YOURSELF!" a familiar voice roared, making Gohan open his eyes with lightning speed. When he did, he gaped. In front of him, was a red planet! Even closer to him was a familiar looking spaceship, and, surrounded by dozens of alens, was no other than…

"Grampa!" Gohan gaped as he extended his hand. Then, he got another shock. His body was blue, and he could see through it!

"Told you so." Gohan whirled to see James, Lily, Veronica, and Sirius floating next to him, also blue and transparent.

"How? That's Planet Vegeta!" But wasn't it" Gohan began to ask.

"Sssssssshhhhh! This is important!" Lily put her finger to her mouth as Past Bardock's hand glowed white.

"This is for all the people that we killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here, have it!" Past Bardock roared as he launched the white blast. Past Frieza chuckled as a giant orange ball grew in his hand, which absorbed Bardock's blast. Bardock screamed in shock as he was enveloped by the orange ball, which went on through the rest of the army until it collided with Planet Vegeta, causing Gohan to snarl as red cracks appeared on the surface.

"Wha ha ha! Oh my! Now this, is beautiful! Come Dodoria, Zarbon, look at the fireworks! Wha ha ha!" Past Frieza roared with laughter as Planet Vegeta exploded.

"Why are you showing me this?" Gohan asked.

"Because, this is where the story of how your world and our world met began. Look over there." Veronica pointed to the left of the exploding planet. When Gohan looked where Veronica was pointing, he could see something small zooming away from the doomed planet.

"Wait, is that?" Gohan began to ask.

"Yep! That's your dad!" James laughed as the pod vanished into the endless reaches of space.

"So, what now?" Gohan asked.

"We go forward in time." Lily answered. This time, Gohan managed to get his eyes closed before the flash occurred.

"You can open your eyes now." Veronica's voice said. Nervously, Gohan opened his eyes, and was greeted by sunlight. He blinked his eyes, and saw trees in front of him.

"Now, where would you say that we are?" Lily asked.

"It looks like the Forbidden Forest. Am I right?" Gohan asked as he looked around. There was no mistaking the place that he had snuck into during his second year to learn about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Right! And there's the beginning of our little tale!" James laughed as the sound of someone whistling appeared in the wind. Gohan whirled to see…

"Hagrid?" Gohan gaped. Only, this Hagrid looked much younger than the one he knew, and he didn't have a beard. Also, he was carrying a large pile of wood, with a young Fang walking next to him.

"Sere is nice, havin Prefesser Dembledore as headmaster." Past Hagrid said to Fang, who barked and wagged his tail.

"Wow, Fang sure is old." Gohan laughed.

"Now it gets interesting." James chuckled. Before Gohan could ask why, Fang started barking furiously.

"What's wrong, Fang? Somethin scaring yeh?" Past Hagrid asked Fang. Then, Past Hagrid, Gohan, and the other spirits looked up just in time to see something small and round shoot over their heads.

BOOM! The sound of a large impact occurred several seconds later.

"Blimy! What the devil is that?" Past Hagrid gasped as he drew his crossbow. Then, he ran towards where a large plume of smoke was rising.

"Wait, hold on! What the bloody hell just happened?" Gohan gaped.

"You'll see. Come on!" James and the others took off towards the smoke. Muttering, Gohan followed them. It wasn't hard, because Gohan passed through everything like a ghost.

"Blimy, what the bloody hell is that?" Gohan heard Hagrid say. Finally getting though the last section of trees, he saw what Hagrid was gaping at. The force of the impact had created a crater that was at least a mile wide. At the center of the crater, was a little white pod.

"Bloody hell! Do you see this too, Fang?" Past Hagrid asked Fang, who was growling. Then, the front of the pod opened, causing Hagrid to stumble back with surprise.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" the sound of crying shattered the silence.

"Blimy! What the?" Hagrid quickly ran down the edge of the crater, and gaped at what he saw in the pod. Gohan peeped over the giant, and gaped. Inside the pod, there was no other than Goku, who looked exactly like Goten when he was a baby!

"A baby? Blimy, what happened to yeh?" Hagrid quickly stealthed his crossbow and pulled baby Goku out of the pod, who stopped crying and looked curiously at the giant. Then, Goku's tail fell loose.

"A tail? Blimy, you don't see that everyday. Where are yeh from, little fellar?" Hagrid asked. Baby Goku growled and kicked his feet at Hagrid.

Well, I'll take yeh to prefesser Dumbledore. Meanwhile, you need a name, don't yeh?" Hagrid asked baby Goku.

"I know! I'll call yeh Goku! How about that?" Hagrid asked, causing Goku to try and kick Hagrid again.

"But if this is what really happened, how did he end up with my grampa Gohan?" Gohan asked as the scene started to fade.

"You'll see." Lily said. Then, Gohan found himself in a wide room, filled with spinning instruments, and a familiar phoenix sitting on a perch. And, at his desk, was no other than Dumbledore, a tiny bit older than Gohan had seen him in Riddle's memory, and both hands were completely normal. Before Gohan could say anything, the door burst open, and Hagrid burst in, panting heavily.

"Prefesser Dumbledore sir, I was out walkin, and there was this thing that crashed, and there was this baby, and." Dumbledore raised his hand, making the half-giant go silent.

"I trust you have a reason why you have an infant with you, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Nervously, Hagrid repeated the event that had just transpired.

"I see." Dumbledore said once Hagrid had finished. Then, he stood up.

"I would like to see this pod. But first, we will escort that infant to Madame Pompry." Dumbledore said as he walked out the door. Confused, Hagrid followed him. The scene faded, and then it changed back to the crater, only now, Dumbledore was walking around the pod with great curiosity.

"What d yeh think, sir?" Hagrid asked from the edge of the crater. Gohan noticed that he wasn't holding baby Goku anymore, so they must have left him with Madame Pompry.

"_That won't end well."_ Gohan thought.

"I believe that this answers something that I have thought for a long time." Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard.

"And what might that be, sir?" Hagrid asked.

"That we are not alone in this universe." Dumbledore sighed at the look of surprise on Hagrid's face.

"Yeh mean, little Goku's an alien?" Hagrid asked with pure surprise.

"I believe so." Dumbledore said.

"Well, that might explain the tail." Hagrid sighed.

"I believe we should go see our young alien." Dumbledore said as he flicked his wand, causing the pod to slowly levitate above the ground. Gohan followed Hagrid and Dumbledore through the forest, until they reached Hagrid's hut, where Dumbledore ficked his wand again, causing the pod to land behind the hut.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!" the sound of a woman screaming caused Hagrid and Dumbledore to look towards the castle.

"Goku!" Hagrid and Dumbledore took off towards the castle. Gohan was shocked by how fast Dumbledore ran. Then, the castle faded, and Gohan found himself standing in the hallway in front of the infirmary, where the sounds of breaking glass and wood cracking could be heard. Then…

CRASH! The door burst open to reveal the infirmary in tatters. The windows were cracked, the beds were thrown everywhere, and Madame Pompry (who Gohan noted was much younger than he remembered.), was cowering in the corner.

"Poppy, what happened?" Dumbledore asked with concern as he knelt in front of her.

"Th-that boy is a monster! After you left, he-he stared screaming and throwing everything around. Then, he fell out the window!" at that, Dumbledore and Hagrid rushed over to the window. Gohan peeped over their shoulders and saw a crater in the courtyard, where there were already students in robes looking with shock. Then, the scene faded again, and Gohan found himself in the infirmary again, only this time, the infirmary looked completely normal, and Goku was in one of the beds with his head bandaged, with Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Madame Pompry. Goku was giggling and waving his arms

It's incredible. It's only been a week, and he's completely healthy again. Not only that, he's no longer violent. He probably wouldn't have survived if a muggle had found him. It's a miracle that he survived, even with our advanced medication." Madame Pompry said.

"What d we do now, prefesser Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked as he looked at Goku.

"Follow me, Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he picked up Goku and walked out of the infirmary. Looking confused, Hagrid followed Dumbledore. Interested, Gohan followed Hagrid and Dumbledore out of the castle, until they were behind the hut again, where Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing the pod to levitate.

"Hagrid, please place your hand on the pod, and the other on my shoulder." Confused, Hagrid did, and then they vanished with a crack.

"Hey!" Gohan yelped before Lily tapped him on the shoulder. Then, the hut faded again ,and Gohan found himself standing in front of a familiar hut. Next to him were Hagrid and Dumbledore, who was still holding Goku.

"Hagrid, please place the pod over by those rocks, while I arrange to take care of our young alien here." Dumbledore said as he headed towards the hut. Then, he knocked on the front door, and when the door opened, Gohan gaped. It was his namesake, Grampa Gohan! Before Grampa Gohan could react, Dumbledore pointed his wand and said "Imperio.", causing Grampa Gohan's eyes to go fuzzy, and Gohan and Hagrid to gape.

"He did not just use an unforgivable." Gohan gaped.

"Oh yes he did. Seems Professor Dumbledore isn't the good two shoes everyone thinks he is." James grinned.

"You will raise this boy. His name is Goku." Dumbledore said as he handed Grampa Gohan Goku and a bag that Gohan suspected contained baby materials. Grampa Gohan nodded slowly.

"You found him in a small pod, and was violent until he tumbled down a cliff and banged his head. After a week, he recovered and has possessed no violent qualities since then." Grampa Gohan nodded again.

"Finally, you will train this boy in the ways of martial arts. Also, you will have no memory of me or my friend. Good day." Grampa Gohan nodded and closed the door.

"Come Hagrid, we must be going." Dumbledore said as he walked up to Hagrid.

"Prefesser, who was that?" Hagrid asked as he took hold of Dumbledore's shoulder.

"His name is Gohan Son, and he is a muggle who is a very talented martial artist. Don't worry, I'm sure that we will see our young friend again." Dumbledore smiled. Then, ha and Hagrid vanished with a crack.

"Come on." Gohan turned and gaped. Sirius, Veronica, James, and Lily were standing in front of the white train! Gohan couldn't see any tracks anywhere.

"So, now what?" Gohan asked as he climbed onto the train.

"We're going to show you how we met your dad." Sirius smiled at the look on Gohan's face.

**Enjoy all that? Get ready for the next part of our adventure. Review**!


	27. It all Began With a Dragonball

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Also, check out my new movie special: Kakarot, the Super Saiyan Clone!**

Chapter 27

"So, now I know how my dad met Dumbledore. So, now I see how he met you, right?" Gohan asked James as the train went down it's white endless track.

"Yep! Only, that starts with Lily here, as you'll see right now." James smiled. This time, Gohan closed his eyes before being enveloped by the flash. When he opened them, he was greeted by the sight of a playground.

"Okay, weird. Where am I?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"Spinner's End. This is where I grew up." Lily said from next to him. Before Gohan could ask anymore, he was interrupted by the sound of someone giggling.

"Come on, Toony!" a young version of Lily laughed as she ran past him, followed by another girl who Gohan recognized as Harry's aunt Petunia.

"Wow, she never had good looks." Gohan joked before getting an icy glare from Lily that reminded him of Ginny.

"Oh look Lily, it's that Snape boy again." Petunia groaned, causing Gohan and little Lili to turn around.

"Snape?" Gohan gaped as a young boy with short black hair ran up to the two girls panting.

"H-hi Lily." Snape stammered.

"Hi Severus. Why are you so tired?" Lily asked.

"I- I found this and thought you would like it." Gohan gaped at the item Snape was handing to Lily. It was small, round, orange, and had 3 stars in it. Also, it was attached to a string.

"A dragonball!" Gohan gasped.

"Wow Severus, thank you!" Lily gasped as she held the ball. Then, she put it over her neck.

"What is it?" Petunia asked as she stared at the ball.

"I have no idea. Maybe James or Siruis knows." Past Lily shrugged.

The scene faded, and Gohan found himself at Platform 9¾ next to past Past Lily.

"Bye mum!" Past Lily waved as she hopped on the Hogwarts Express. Gohan followed her until she reached a compartment, where Gohan recognized James and Sirius as kids, talking to each other. When Lili entered, they turned to look at her

"Hey Lil!" Sirius grinned.

"What's around your neck?" James asked as Lily sat next to him.

"Severus gave it to me. He said he found it, but he didn't know what it was either. I thought you might know." Lily said as she handed the ball to James.

"Ummmm… I've never seen anything like it. I wonder if the stars mean something." James muttered as he stared at the ball.

The train faded, and Gohan found himself standing in front of a very familiar house.

"Hey, it's Kame House!" Gohan gaped. Then…

"Whoa, take it easy!" Master Roshi screamed as he ran out of the house, followed by a blond woman who was holding a machine gun and a little bald man.

"Hey, it's Launch! I haven't seen her in ages! And Krillin!" Gohan grinned as she pointed the gun at Master Roshi and Krillin.

"I love it when the perverts get what's coming to them." Veronica grinned as Launch fired the gun at Roshi and Krillin, who danced rapidly to avoid getting shot.

"Goku! Save us!" Master Roshi screamed as he and Krillin dodged bullets.

"But I'm eating." A familiar voice rang out as a young boy came out carrying a pile of food, making Gohan gape.

"Dad." Gohan gaped at the small boy who walked out of the house. Goku was a little boy, and he still has his tail. Launch finally stopped shooting and lowered the gun.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky, old man." Launch growled.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Krillin sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"Well Goku, you nearly have all the dragonballs, right?" Roshi asked Goku.

"Uh-huh. There's one on this big island." Goku showed Roshi the Dragon Radar, and Krillin looked over Roshi's shoulder.

"Ummm, Goku, that's England." Krillin said.

"England? What kind of food is that?" Roshi and Krillin anime fainted.

"It's a country, you dummy!" Krillin shouted.

"A what?" Goku scratched his head.

"I forget what an idiot your father used to be." Veronica groaned.

"Okay! So, I'll go to England and get the dragonball! Nimbus!" Goku grinned as the yellow cloud landed in front of him. Then, Goku leaped on it and flew into the distance.

"There's just no end to the amount of surprises that kid has." Roshi chuckled.

"Hey, we have to follow my dad!" Gohan pointed at the fading yellow blur.

"Don't worry." Sirius chuckled. Then, Kame House faded, and Gohan found himself flying over the ocean next to Goku, who was speeding over the water. Then, the outline of London came into view.

"Whoa, that's a big city!" Goku gaped as he sped through London. Then, he pulled out the Dragon Radar and looked at it.

"Huh, it looks like it's way up there." Goku muttered as he shot past London and over several valleys. Then, a big castle came into view.

"Whoa! That's big!" Goku clicked the Dragon Radar, but it didn't beep.

"Huh? Oh no, it broke again! But Bulma fixed it already!" Goku groaned. Then, he brightened.

"I know! Maybe someone in that big house can fix it." Goku smiled as he shot towards the castle.

Then, Goku and Hogwarts faded, and Gohan found himself in one of the corridors, next to past Lily and James.

"When it comes to Potions, you're Slughorn's favorite." James joked, causing Lily to smile.

"Hey, don't forget me, you dumbhead!" a mirror image of Videl laughed as she walked up to them.

"Yep! That's me!" Veronca grinned.

Before Lily could say anything, the dragonball around her neck started flashing!

"Bloody hell, what's that thing doing?" James and Veronica gaped at the flashing ball. Then…

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Goku's voice rang out.

"What the?" the three whirled to see Goku around the next corridor.

"Is that a muggle? How'd he get here? ?And is that a tail?" James gaped.

"Oh, hi!" Goku grinned. Then, he gaped.

"Hey, you found it! Thanks a lot!" Goku smiled as he extended his hand.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lily looked confused.

"See?" Goku pulled out another Dragonball, causing it to glow again.

"Hey, they're the same, except for the stars! What gives?" James gaped.

"It's a dragonball. There's 7 of them, and if you gather them all, you can get a wish. These red ribbon guys killed my friend's dad, so I'm going to wish him back to life. So, can I have it?" Lily, James, and Veronica looked at each other. Then, Lily smiled and handed Goku the ball.

"Wow! Thank you! Thank you! I'm Goku, by the way." Goku smiled.

"I'm Lily, this is James, and that's Veronica." Lily smiled. Then, Goku patted her front, causing her to screech.

"What's wrong with you?" she screeched.

"Oh, you are a girl! I wasn't sure at first." Goku laughed.

"Well, bye! Nimbus!" Goku yelled as he leaped out the window. They rushed to it to see him speeding away on the nimbus.

"That was weird." James sweatdropped.

"But he was cute." Veronica blushed.

"Well, time to go." Liliy's voice rang out as the scene faded. Then, Gohan saw nothing but white.

"Now what?" Gohan asked.

"Time for us to separate. It's time for you to go back." Gohan gaped at James.

"B-but I have so many unanswered questions! What about Godric's Hollow? What about the first war?" Gohan gaped.

"We're not spoilers. By the way, tell Goku we say hi." James grinned as they started to fade.

"Wait, do you have any advice?" Gohan yelled as his body began to twinkle.

"Keep you friends close!" Lily's voice faded.

"YYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he was blasted by a white light.

**Cool, right? Now we can get back to the story, and then Deathly Hallows. Review! Merry Christmas**


	28. Welcome Back, Gohan!

**Hey, it's the next chapter! Review! Plus, a little something at the end to illustrate the friendship.**

Chapter 28

"Gasp!" Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes. He was met by the sight of a white ceiling.

"_Where… am I?"_ Gohan thought as he looked around. He was in a white bed, inside a white room.

"Oh my goodness, you're awake!" Gohan turned his head to see a young woman with blond hair in a burl and a long white dress run up to his bed. Gohan blinked. He hadn't seen that outfit since…

"Hey, I'm in Saint Mungo's!" Gohan yelped as he tried to get up.

"Easy, Mr. Son. You've been out for a while!" the witch said while trying to keep him in the bed, which was quite difficult.

"What? How long?" Gohan asked quickly.

"Easy! You've been in a coma for a month!" she yelled, causing several other patients to look at them.

"But… the tournament! Cell! What happened?" Gohan groaned.

"Well, it's quite unusual. Apparently, Cell fired the killing curse at you." Gohan's jaw ht the floor.

"Yes, it's a miracle you're still alive! Your father brought you here." She said as she conjured up a glass of water.

"My… dad?" Gohan asked as he gulped the glass of water.

"Yes. Your mother was quite effective at keeping the reporters away. And don't get me started on Rita Skeeter. Woman does not understand the meaning of private." The healer chucked as Gohan got out of his bed. He let out a moan and collapsed back into the bed. She sighed.

"Are all you saiyans like this?" she asked.

"Ungh." He winched as he felt his throbbing chest.

"I'll go get your mother." The healer rushed out the door. Gohan groaned as the aching in his chest subsided to a dull throb. A few minutes later, the door smashed open, and Chi-Chi rushed in.

"My baby!" she sobbed as she hugged Gohan, who winched.

"Mum!" Gohan winched. Chi-Chi let go quickly. Gohan groaned

"Boy, I feel awful." A roar of laughter made him turn to see Bardock step in.

"You should be dead, on all accounts." Gohan sighed.

"I'm a lucky boy, then." Bardock laughed.

"A minute, Chi-Chi? Go get him something to eat. Hopefully before my son eats the room empty." Chi-Chi glared for a minute, before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Gohan croaked.

"To be blunt… chaos. After you went down, all hell broke loose. Cell and his gang ran like hell. We were so busy trying to save you that by the time anyone thought to look for them, they were long gone. Your mates were hysterical, and the muggles certainly didn't help. The aurors took down a couple of Death Eaters as they ran, but none of the big fish.

Oh, you won the tournament, by the way. Cell got himself disqualified by running. The belt's at your house." Gohan laughed.

"Well, not the way I wanted to win. Where's Harry?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Hogwarts, buddy. Winter break's over. School's been in session for a week now." Gohan moaned out loud.

"Great!" he moaned. Bardock laughed.

"Don't feel bad. They came around as much as they could. Your girlfriend stuck around as much as could. Even slept here a few times." Gohan blinked.

"Really? Ginny did that?" Bardock nodded.

"She really cares about you, buddy. You got a keeper. And more bad news. Remember your friend Abbot?" Gohan blinked as he nodded.

"What happened?" Bardock sighed sadly.

"Whole attack, led by Cell himself. Bust in while the whole family was having dinner. Kid's mother and the other relatives were killed. Your friend barely got out with her life. Those skills she learned saved her life. She knocked one of the wizards out and ran out the back. Apparated away before they could grab her. Really bad scene, kid. House was smashed to bits, Dark Mark floating above, bodies everywhere. Cell was sending a message, kid." Gohan snarled.

"What about Hannah?" Gohan asked.

"Your friend got really shook up. Kid was here for a few days before they sent her backto Hogwarts." Bardock sighed as he turned away from Gohan.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts! Agh!" Gohan winched as he stood up.

"Geez, kid. Relax a minute. Dende healed up most of the damage, but you've got a lot of leftover stuff. The healers want to keep you for another week at the most." Gohan snarled.

"Cell killed Hannah's family as payback against us for the tournament!" Bardock sighed.

"That's obvious, kid. Devious bastard." Bardock paused for a minute, before sighing.

"I'll get a sensu bean. You got some nasty marks kid." Gohan frowned as he looked at his bandaged chest.

"I can tell." Gohan sighed as he walked to the window.

"Everytime we get close, he slips away." Bardock sighed as he crossed his arms. Then, someone tapped on the door.

"Come in." Gohan sighed as he turned to see the Minister walk in. He sighed.

"Really?" Gohan blinked.

"Nice to see you're still alive. We were all so worried about you. Congrats on the win at the Tournament. Created an awful mess." Gohan sighed.

"Not like I expected Cell to pull a Killing Curse out of his pocket. You still snagged a few guys." Gohan countered.

"Yes. And in retaliation, Cell committed a massacre." Gohan sighed.

"I heard." He answered softly.

"Fifteen people, boy. Seems your plan fell through completely." Gohan groaned.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Cell won't get away next time!" The minister chuckled.

"Try telling that to Miss Abbot. I'll tell the reporters you're alive and well. Do give my regards to Dumbledore. Congragulations… World Martial Arts Champion." Gohan snarled as he watched the Minister leave.

"You okay, kid?" Bardock asked.

"What the hell did we accomplish, gramps? We won the tournament, but I almost died, most of the bad guys escaped, and Cell almost killed one of my friends. And he did it to piss me off." Gohan spat.

"Easy, kid. You're in no shape for another brawl. That guy's gonna get it, just wait." Bardock said. Gohan smirked.

"You bet. Cell wants to play? Well, the rules just changed, Gramps. Time for round two." Gohan smirked.

**Like the edits? Much better than the original version! Read and review!**


	29. Life's Back to Normal!

**Hi! I watched Iron Man 1 and 2 the other day, and got the most brilliant idea, as you'll soon see. Review!**

Chapter 29

It was another week before Gohan was finally able to return to Hogwarts, atlough Needless to say, his friends were quite overjoyed when he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny was the first to get her hands on him, snogging him quite passionately, getting several whistles and cat calls. He laughed as he plopped on the couch. It soon turned into a party.

"I knew it! I knew that you'd survive!" Ron roared as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. Ginny snarled as she punched him in the arm. Gohan winched as he looked at her.

"What?" she snarled.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! We didn't know if you were alive or dead!" Hermione nodded.

"Honestly, Gohan, you have got to stop being so reckless." Gohan laughed.

"It's my best trait."

"Hey, let's hear it for the new martial arts champion of the world!" Videl grinned as she stood up and held out a glass, getting cheers as the others raised their glasses.

"Videl? You're not mad that your dad lost?" Videl grinned.

"Mad! It's about time that he got some humility. He's using tis loss to announce his humble retirement. The muggles are eating it all up." Videl chuckled.

"Now that you're back, we can win the Quidditch Cup! MccLagen! You're out!" Ron grinned. Harry frowned.

"Give him a minute, Ron." Gohan smirked.

"I may not be at my fullest, but I'm still good." Gohan laughed, getting cheers.

"You've got a lot of practice to catch up on." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I figured." Gohan grinned as he stood up with a firewhiskey in his hand.

"Cell's fucking going down!" He roared, getting cheers in response. He grabbed Ginny and snogged her again, getting even more cheers. Ron squawked while Hermione rolled her eyes. He grinned as he looked down at her.

"Dende, I missed this place!" Gohan grinned.

Life quickly got back to normal at Hogwarts. Many of the teachers, such as McGonagall and Slughorn, were more than happy to see him back, although he did have a lot of homework to catch up on especially from Snape. Other students from the other houses were happy that he was back. Well… except Slytherin. But, they knew that mocking Gohan would probably not be healthy. He reconciled with Ginny, and got back into Quidditch. Things were great, for now. Not only that, he seemed to be even stronger than before, probably due to his near death experience.

"Hi Bulma! Hi Gramps!" Gohan smiled as he walked into Capsule Corp's lab, sneaking out of Hogwarts during the weekend.

"Gohan, it's great to see you!" Bulma smiled as she poked her head out from a giant machine.

"Have you slept with Weasley yet?" Bardock asked as he wiped his hands.

"Gramps!" Gohan yelled as his cheeks flushed red. Bulma smashed Bardock over the head with her frying pan.

"Never say that again, or I'll tell Molly and Chi-Chi." Bulma chuckled at the fear in the elder saiyan's eyes.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Gohan? Aren't you supposed to be practicing for the Quidditch Cup in two weeks?" Bulma asked while Bardock rubbed his head.

"Harry gave us the weekend off for working so hard, and it's a Hogsmeade weekend, so I slipped out." Gohan answered.

"You still haven't told us why you're here." Bardock said as he stood up.

"Right. So, earlier today, in the Gryffindor Common Room, I was thinking about how Cell managed to catch me when my guard was down." Gohan began.

"Gohan, we already told you, that scar that you got can't be removed." Bulma sighed. After the bandages had been unwrapped, he had discovered that the attack had left a star shaped scar on his back. Dumbledore had told him that it was like Harry's scar, and it was permanent.

"No, it's not that. I was thinking, that if I had been wearing some kind of armor, it could had repelled the blast." Gohan said as he leaned against the wall.

"Armor?" Bulma and Bardock looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Bulma finally asked.

"You see… umm… have you ever heard of Iron Man? That's the best way I can think of it." Gohan asked, causing Bulma's eyes to widen.

"That? You want to create an armor bodysuit?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah!" Gohan nodded.

"I like the idea, but what could we use as a power source?" Bulma nodded.

"I already thought of it. You're looking at it." Gohan smiled.

"You're going to have to enlighten us, grandson." Bardock answered.

"The suit gets its power from my ki. Basically, the suit is hooked to my body, and absorbs the energy I emit, like when I go super saiyan." Gohan explained.

"That is brilliant! And I know of a material that we could use to make the suit's armor!" Bardock's face lightened up.

"Also, I want it to be able to absorb ki and magic. We don't want Cell pulling another surprise." Gohan added.

"Just how do you expect us to do that?" Bulma asked. Gohan smiled.

"That's the best part. We have what we need, thanks to Dr. Gero." Gohan smiled as he pulled out…

"A pair of hands?" Bardock sweat-dropped. Sure enough, Gohan was holding a pair of white hands, each with a red circle in it. (Figured it out yet?)

"These hands belonged to Android 19, one of the first androids that me and the others fought." Gohan explained, causing Bulma's face to light up with realization.

"Of course! Those are the devices that they used to absorb energy! And magic is just another form of energy. Gohan, that was brilliant of you! But how did you find it in the first place. I thought Vegeta blew up that android!" Bulma asked as Gohan handed her the hands.

"Well, he ripped those hands out first, so he could blow up 19 with a ki blast. I remember that, and stopped by where we had the battle. It wasn't too hard to find, considering the size of the craters." Gohan chuckled as Bardock looked over one of the hands.

"It's impressive that they're in good condition after all these years. I mean, based on what you told me, these hands have been exposed to the elements for what? Five years? Six?" Bardock muttered as he glanced over the hand.

"Well, I know that the most brilliant people on this planet can build a device like this. I even know the perfect place that we can build it without anyone finding out. You might remember it, grampa, you've been there before." Gohan chuckled as Bardock's eyes widened.

"You're nuts. The Chamber of Secrets? How the hell do you expect to get in?" Bardock asked. Gohan chuckled, and held up a tape recorder. Then, a hissing noise emitted from it.

"When did you? I don't even want to know." Bardock frowned.

"Fine Gohan, we'll build your suit. If Gero's building weapons, we'll make one right back. And I'm sure we can use some of your weapons, Bardock." Bulma chuckled at the look on Bardock's face.

"Oh don't give me that. I've seen what you keep in your lab. It's a bigger arsenal than a US Army base." Bulma chuckled.

"I have the perfect name… The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan made a pose. Bulma and Bardock anime fainted.

"That's the best he could come up with?" Bardock whispered.

"He never was good at creativity." Bulma whispered.

"Fine. The Great Saiyaman it is." Bardock muttered. Smiling, gohan turned to go. Then, he stopped.

"What now?" Bardock asked.

"I forgot. Could you add a built in cell phone and i-pod for me?" Gohan laughed nervously as he rubbed his head.

BAM! Bardock and Bulma anime-fainted.

**Cool, right? Review!**


	30. Harry's Big Mistake

**Hi! Me again! I guess we're almost at the Quidditch Cup! Review! Plus, I got a weird idea. I may or may not write it up. **

Chapter 30

"Gohan, sometimes I wonder if anything bothers you, because no matter what happens, you still eat like a maniac." Ron sweat-dropped while Gohan stuffed food down his throat.

"That's what I love about him. He never changes." Ginny chuckled.

"Well, with the Quidditch Cup next week, I need to be at my top strength!"_. "Not to mention Bulma sent me a message yesterday saying that the Saiyaman armor is coming along quickly."_ Gohan grinned. Between those two, nothing was impossible to build.

"What's with Harry?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his daze, just in time to see Harry stalk past them and out of the Great Hall.

"What'd I miss?" Gohan looked around.

"Well, Harry talked to Katie, and then he had the same look on his face from back when you guys fought Kakarot." Videl answered as she rubbed her head. Immediately, Gohan's eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Just as he thought, Malfoy wasn't sitting there.

"_Damn it!"_ Gohan cursed mentally as he stood up. He pecked Ginny on the cheek and strode out.

"Harry, where are you?" Gohan muttered as he strode through a hallway, looking around.

BOOM! The sound of an explosion confirmed his worst fears.

"You impatient idiot!" Gohan cursed as he ran around the corner and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Cruci- SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry's voice cut Malfoy's voice off, and then there was a crash. Gohan smashed the bathroom door down to reveal Malfoy lying in a puddle of blood and Harry with a look of shock on his face while holding his wand.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Gohan roared as he immediately knelt to look at Malfoy.

"I…I." Hary stammered.

"Hey Gohan, I saw you rush out and I." Goku rushed in and froze when he saw the scene.

"Professor, I swear I." Harry stammered.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but this is out of my hands." Goku crossed his arms. At that moment, Snape rushed in, and glared at Harry. Then, he stepped over Malfoy and muttered a series of spells, causing the blood on the floor to rush back into Malfoy and the cuts to heal.

"Professor Goku, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary. I will deal with these two." Snape snarled.

"But Gohan didn't do any." Goku began to say. But a nasty glare from Snape shut him up. A second later, he was gone.

"I must admit Mr. Son, I would have thought that someone with your abilities would have foreseen and prevented a situation like this. Ms. Weasley must be causing more damage then I thought." Snape sneered at Gohan.

"I was walking, and came as soon as I heard the explosion, Professor." Gohan said as his fist whitened. Then, he felt like something was prodding his mind.

"_Snape and his Occulmency."_ Gohan thought.

After a minute, Snape glared at him.

"You may go, Mr. Son." Snape growled. Gohan could have sworn that there was disappointment in his voice. Gohan gulped, and then backed out of the bathroom.

"_Harry, you idiot! What have you gotten yourself into?" _Gohan thought. Then, making sure no on else was around, he quickly strode through several hallways, until he reached the girls bathroom. Making sure no one was inside it or nearby, he snuck inside. Then, he stood in front of the sink, and pressed the recorder, causing the sink to open. Smirking, he leaped down a long tube, landing on a metal pad.

"I see that they cleaned up the place." Gohan chuckled as he strode into the first part of the chamber, where Lockhart had tried to attack him, Harry, and Ron. Clean was an overstatement. It looked like a modern living room, with tile floors, a big-screen TV, and a flawless crystal chandelier attached to the ceiling. What impressed him most was that they had gotten electrical power. At the far end of the room, was a GIANT steel door, like those for safes. With a smile, he placed his hand on the handpad next to it.

"We're the only ones down here anyway. Not like anyone else is ever gonna come down here."(Wanna bet?)Gohan chuckled as the door rotated open.

"There he is!" Bulma grinned as she lifted her welding mask off her face.

"I think we fixed up the place." Bardock chuckled as he strode up to Gohan. He wasn't joking. Now, the inner chamber had luminescent lights in the pools, and (Bardock had loved this part) the statue of Slytherin had been smashed, and the space had been converted for the stand up of the armor. There was only one thing missing…

"What happened to the Basalisk's body?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"I made it a decoration." Bardock chuckled as he looked up. Gohan looked up and grinned. Like a dinosaur's skeleton, it had been hooked together and was now dangling from the ceiling.

"What happened to its teeth?" Gohan asked as he looked at the face.

"Well, considering what the venom did to you as a SSJ2, I took the teeth out to isolate the venom in order to find a way to use it as a weapon. The teeth are over there in that drawer. Say, what happened to you?" Bardock asked. Gohan realized that he hadn't gotten the water off his robes.

"Well…" Gohan began nervously.

"HE DID WHAT?" Bulma screamed when Gohan had finished, looking at him in pure disbelief.

"Well, based on what you told us, it sounds like Malfoy was going to use an unforgiveable. But still, Potter should have disarmed him, not sliced him apart like a turkey! He's in serious trouble. This is going to be worse than the time you smoked weed." Bardock muttered as he crossed his arms.

"For the last time, I did not smoke it! I accidently inhaled it!" Gohan stomped his foot.

"Or the time that you shoved that one guys head up that other guys ass at the beach." Bulma shook her head.

"Those doches were hitting on Ginny!" Gohan growled.

"Assaulting a police officer?" Bardock added.

"I was drunk and thought he was Cell!" Gohan protested.

"Drunk and disorderly conduct during church?" Bulma added.

"I didn't know that you weren't supposed to gulp all the wine at once!" Gohan protested.

"Gohan, the only person who gets in trouble more than you is Vegeta! If it wasn't for the fact that Videl's good friends with the cops, I have good lawyers, and Dumbledore's influence, you would be in gigantic trouble!" Bulma growled.

"Look, I came to see how my suit was doing! Can we focus on that?" Gohan growled.

"Right. So, what do you think?" The two scientists stepped aside to reveal the suit, and Gohan grinned.

The mask itself was gorgeous. It had a visor similar to Lord Starkiller, which glowed blue. The rest of the suit was a dark green, similar to Master Chief's. And on the palms of its hands were the red ki absorbing circles. On the back was a green cape. On the center of the chest was a transparent circle with the Capsule Corp logo.

"The circle will glow as the same aura that you emit. Cool, huh?" Bardock grinned.

"Not to mention the ipod has over 3000 songs, and the cell phone has all of the usual contacts, like Capsule Corp." Bulma chuckled.

"By the way, are you going to tell Weasley about this?" Bardock asked.

"I want to, but I'm worried about how she feels about this place. Bad memories about Riddle." Gohan sighed.

"Good point. Speaking of Ginny, you should get going. You've been here awhile." Bulma added.

"Don't worry about us, we got a secret hanger here. We can come and go as we please. See ya." Bardock waved as Gohan left the lab.

"It's funny. I was his age when I met Goku while searching for the Dragonballs so I wish for the perfect man." Bulma sighed, while Bardock looked surprised that Bulma would wish for something stupid.

"By the way, I've never heard your opinion of Ginny. What do you think of her?" The blue-haired scientist asked.

"Well, if you ask me, I like her. She's got a fiery personality, and can be extremely stubborn at times. But, she's earned my respect on more than one occasion. Plus, I can tell she's matured. She's not the crybaby that Gohan saved all those years ago anymore. To be honest, she's the perfect mate for Gohan." Bardock smiled.

"That's… the most amazing thing I've ever heard you say." Bulma said with admiration.

"Thanks. I'm just scared of her mother." The older saiyan laughed nervously, causing Bulma to anime faint.

Back to Gohan…

"That suit is awesome." Gohan chuckled as he closed the bathroom door. Then…

"Gohan, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Gohan turned to see Ginny run up to him with panic in her eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Gohan asked quickly.

"It's Harry! Snape banned him from playing in the Quidditch Cup for what he did to Malfoy!" Gohan gaped at the redhead.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed as he headed towards the Common Room, with Ginny right behind him. Everyone looked at him as he strode into the Common Room. Harry sighed as he saw him.

"I heard." Gohan said.

"Don't say it. I lost my head. I guess you're Quidditch Captain now." Harry sighed.

"For the second year in a row." Ron added.

"What?" he asked, getting nasty glares.

Well, we'll prove that we can still win this thing! Videl, wanna be chaser?" Gohan grinned.

"Sure!" Videl grinned.

"Don't worry Harry, we're gonna win this!" Gohan grinned as he high-fived Harry.

"Good luck." Harry smiled.

"**Cool, right? Review!"**


	31. The Quidditch Cup!

**I have made a request, and it has been answered. So, you're all in a BIG surprise about one of our characters. Excuse me, not one. A few, in fact. Review!**

Chapter 31

"Okay, here we are! The Quidditch Cup!" Gohan was giving the pre-match speech.

"Let's show everyone why J.K Rowling put all the good guys into Gryffindor, save Videl and myself. That was the guy who wrote this series." Gohan continued.

"You mean the dickhead who originally made me a Slytherin?" Videl spoke up.

"I take offense to that! I was an amateur back then!" I muttered.

"Can we get back to the match?" Ron interrupted.

"No one can have friendly chats anymore." I muttered.

"Okay, what I'm saying is that we're going to prove that Gryffindor is the best! Let's win it for Harry!" Gohan was answered with a cheer from the entire team.

**The Quidditch Pitch…**

"Kakarot, where the hell did you find all this?" Vegeta gaped at the GIGANTIC tray of snacks that Goku had next to him.

"I saved it for today. I love sports!" Goku grinned as he chomped down on a hot dog.

"Hey look, it's your brat." Vegeta grinned. Sure enough, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was making their way on the pitch.

"Whoo Hoo! Go Gohan!" Goku cheered.

"Kakarot, shut your mouth!" King Vegeta was sitting in Snape's spot, since Snape was in charge of Harry's detention.

" Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch said as Gohan and the Ravenclaw captian shook hands.

"I haven't seen a glare that nasty since your meetings with Frieza." Vegeta chuckled as King Vegeta shot him the death glare. Then, the game began! Gohan zoomed rapidly through the air, while looking out for the snitch.

"Hi everyone! We're going to see some Quidditch today!" a very familiar voice rang out, making Gohan stop cold.

"Yeah!" another familiar voice added, making Gohan gape.

"Please tell that's not who I think it is." Gohan thought. But sure enough, Trunks and Goten were sitting in the commentators bench, next to a nervous looking Professor McGonagall.

"Hey look, Ginny got the Quaffle!" Trunks's voice said, snapping Gohan out of his daze.

"I like her, she's nice. But her mom's scarier than my mom." Goten's voice said, causing a roar of laughter.

"He never thinks!" Gohan thought as he zoomed around with a red blush on his cheeks. Then the Gryffindors cheered as Ginny got another ten points

"Yay! Go Ginny!" Goten cheered.

"We're supposed to be commentating, you dummy!" Trunks yelled, resulting in more laughter.

Gohan saw the bludger coming just in time to duck. Then, the Gryffindors cheered as Ron blocked an attempt to make a goal.

"Yeah! Ron is as stubborn as my dad's ego!" Trunks yelled.

"HEY!" Vegeta's voice roared, resulting in laughter.

"I don't know if this is a Quidditch match or a comic show." Gohan muttered as he kept an eye out for the Snitch.

"Hey Trunks, it looks like Cho saw something!" Goten's voice rang out, causing him to whirl around. Sure enough, Cho appeared to be zooming after something.

"Shit! We're only 50 points up! If she gets it, we lose! Days like these, I'd rather be fighting Cell! Maybe Broly." Gohan muttered as he chased Cho.

"Go Gohan, you can catch her!" Goten danced.

"You're supposed to be neutral, Mr. Son!" Professor McGonagall barked.

"You gave the mike to a six year old. What did you expect?" At that comment, people were rolling with laughter.

"I don't believe it." Gohan muttered. Then, something yellow shot past his face.

"THE SNITCH!" he screamed mentally. Cho had been bluffing! With a grin, he did a 360 and shot after the snitch.

"Hey, Gohan sees the Snitch!" Goten screamed, causing Cho to stop in mid-air and whirl around.

"Stay still, you!" Gohan cursed as he tried to catch the Snitch. He was so focused, that he didn't see a Bludger heading straight for him!

"Gohan, look out!" Ginny and Videl screamed in unison, causing him to look up. Then, the bludger smashed into his broom, snapping it in two!

"Oh no! There goes his broom!" Goku groaned.

"No wonder Cell nailed him with the Killing Curse! His focus is crap!" King Vegeta muttered. The shock of the crash sent Gohan tumbling forward, and into the ground with a gigantic crash.

"Oooooh! That had to hurt!" the two demi saiyans said in unison.

"You saw what happened, right namek?" Vegeta chuckled. Goku turned to see Piccolo standing behind them.

"When did you get here?" Goku said with a mouthful of food.

"Right before the match started. And yes, I saw it." Piccolo chuckled.

Gohan smiled as he climbed out of the crater. Then, he waved at the Gryffindors, who looked confused.

"What's Gohan doing?" Hagrid scratched his beard. Then, Gohan grinned as his tail uncurled, revealing…

"THE SNITCH!" everyone screamed in unison.

"He caught it with his tail!" Videl gaped

"GOHAN HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Trunks and Goten's screams were drowned out by the roar of the Gryffindors. Ginny was the first one to reach Gohan, and she immediately kissed him, resulting in hoots and whistles. Then, he was hoisted by the rest of the team and carried off the field, while holding Trunks and Goten, who were laughing.

Later…

"Oh yeah! We won!" Gohan grinned as he hoisted the silver cup into the air, resulting in cheers.

"That was some quick thinking, Gohan!" Ginny grinned as she kissed him again.

"Not really. I saw the snitch in front of me during free fall, and I just used the longest thing I had. Really, I got it by a hair!" Everyone anime fainted at that statement.

Then, Goten and Trunks shot into the room with grins on their faces.

"Harry's coming!" they chimed in unison, causing Gohan to smile.

"What are you up to? I know that look." Ginny playfully punched Gohan in the shoulder.

"You'll see." Gohan grinned. At that moment, the portrait hole opened, and Harry walked in. Immediately, he was greeted by a roar.

"We won mate!" Gohan grinned as he held up the trophy.

"It was amazing. It was first year all over again, only, he caught the snitch with his tail instead of his mouth!" Ron grinned.

"And we commentated!" Trunks grinned as he and Goten popped up behind him.

"Everybody, I have an announcement!" Gohan yelled, making the room go quiet.

"There has been something that I noticed throughout this year, and it's time to solve it now." Gohan grinned. Then, a squeal broke through the air as Trunks and Goten grabbed Videl and dropped her in front of Gohan and Harry. Harry's eyes widened with realization. Then, without warning, Gohan pushed Harry while Goten and Trunks pushed Videl right into each other, causing their lips to meet.

The room was silent with shock. Then, giggles and whispers went through the air as Harry and Videl separated.

"Thank you." Harry mouthed. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Get outta here, you crazy kids." Gohan chuckled as he shoved both of them out the door. The second the door closed, he smiled. Then, Ginny tackled him.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you did that for him!" Ginny smiled as she kissed the half saiyan again.

"For once, things are finally normal!" Gohan grinned.

Believe it or not, Gohan was finally right. The news that Harry Potter was dating Videl Satan was interesting news, especially for the girls. For once, Gohan and his friends were finally living normal lives. But, as all know, it doesn't last forever.

"What a day, Harry!" Videl sighed as she and Harry climbed up the staircase.

"Really? Didn't seem so bad to me." Harry grinned as he pecked her on the cheek. She giggled, but pulled her head back.

"I just need a long nap. Marinus." She muttered. The fat lady smirked as the portrait hole swung open.

"Surprise!" Gohan grinned as he and Ginny popped out behind the couch. The common room quickly filled up with cheers as students popped out of hiding places. Most of the students were fifth years through 7th years.

"Happy Birthday, Videl!" Harry grinned as he held up a cupcake. There were two candles, that formed the number 17.

"Harry! You remembered! You guys shouldn't have!" Videl covered her mouth to hide her smile. She let out a giggle as she blew the candles out, causing more cheers.

"It's your 17th birthday, Videl! You're an adult now! Of course we'd remember!" Ginny smiled as she hugged Videl.

"From Fred and George! They want us to party! Their gift to you!" Gohan grinned as he held up bottles of firewhiskey and popped one open, spraying Videl and Ginny with whiskey.

"Gohan! Now it's on my shirt!" Ginny laughed as she wiped her face.

"That's a bad thing?" Gohan grinned.

"I'll take that." Hermione interrupted as she swiped the bottles from the saiyan.

"You're no fun." Gohan chuckled as he pulled out a red present.

"Here. Jenny sent it to me to give to you." Gohan chuckled. Ginny crossed her arms as she glared at her boyfriend, causing some laughter.

"Jenny Griffin? I haven't heard from her in ages!" Videl smiled as she took the present from Gohan and ripped it open.

"Aww, how cute!" she grinned as she pulled out a gold Eagle statue." A letter fell out. Videl smiled as she opened the letter and began to read it.

"_Dear Videl. First of all, happy birthday! I hope Hogwarts is still as exciting as when I left it. It's still pretty boring back here in the States. Only fun thing to do around here is play Quidditch. Not to mention telling my tales of Hogwarts to first years is getting old. Although, it was pretty fun helping you guys to ruin Fudge's career." Videl cleared her throat nervously, before breaking out in a smile._

"PS. I just dumped my Washington boyfriend. So… tell Gohan that if he's not seeing that redhead country girl anymore, call me. I still remember those muscular arms of his…" Videl finished nervously, causing Ginny to hiss with rage.

"Country girl?" she screeched as she whirled on Gohan. Ron frowned in curiosity.

"Ginny, I swear! I haven't seen her since 4th year! You're the only girl for me!" he whimpered.

"Yeah, I am." She muttered as she slid her wand back in her jeans, getting snickers in response.

"What's a Washington?" Ron asked curiously.

"One of the houses of the George Washington School of Wizardry. There are 4 houses, all names after founding fathers of the United States. The houses are Washington, Jefferson, Franklin, and Adams." Hermione answered.

"Let's party!" Gohan grinned as he flicked his wand, causing music to fill the air. The party quickly resumed.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Gohan grinned as Harry leaned next to Videl, causing others to cheer. Harry grinned as he quickly kissed her, getting cheers. Then, all of a sudden, the room became very quiet. Gohan frowned, and then looked towards the Portrait hole to see McGonagall standing there, looking around.

"This is Neville's!" Gohan shoved a bottle into Neville's hand, causing him to gape at him.

"Do relax, Mr Son. I am here for Miss Satan. The headmaster wishes to see you." Videl frowned in curiosity.

"Ummm, okay. I'll be back soon." Videl frowned as she followed McGonagall out the door, leaving behind everyone else, very confused.

"You know what's going on?" Gohan asked. Harry shook his head.

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you know what's going on, Professor?" Videl asked as McGonagall led her through the hallway, before stopping in front of the statue.

"Licorish rolls." The statue turned, allowing the two to walk up. They stepped into Dumbledore's office to see him looking at a document. He looked up and nodded. McGonagall turned and walked out the door. Videl frowned in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked as she took a seat.

"First of all, I would like to wish you a happy 17th birthday, Ms. Satan. As you may very well know, you are now, under wizarding law, an adult." Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, I was just celebrating with my friends." She answered. Dumbledore sighed.

"I hope that when this is over… you can forgive me, Ms. Satan." Videl frowned in confusion.

"Professor?" she asked nervously. Dumbledore sighed as he looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's time for you to learn the truth about your mother." Dumbledore said.

**You'll see the revised story soon. Review!**


	32. The Story of Veronica Black

**Hi! It's time to see the truth at last! **

**Update: I decided to put some more thought into Veronica's story, as to feature it in future novels.**

**Chapter 33**

"My mother?" Videl frowned in confusion. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, your biological mother, Veronica Black. Sirius's cousin. What did he tell you about her? Videl winched a little at the mention of Sirius.

"Well… he told me that she was a Gryffindor like him, pretty rebellious, and that her parents disowned her for marrying a muggle." Dumbledore frowned.

"Ahhh… yes. Many of those things are true. However, there are some things that you must know." Dumbledore said.

"Like what?" Videl asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"There's something about your father… you must know." She frowned in confusion.

"Huh?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"We should start at the beginning. I remember when your mother was sorted. She was there for several minutes, but the Hat declared her a Gryffindor. She was quite brilliant with charms, to Professor Flitwick's delight. She also grew close with James Potter and his mauraders, and was Lily Potter's best friend." Videl frowned.

"I think Sirius mentioned that. Did she know that they were…" Videl started to ask.

"Sneaking out? I think she did, although she never said a word to me. When she was in Third Year, she found an interesting object. It was an orange ball, with several stars." Videl blinked.

"You mean…a dragonball?" she asked.

"Yes. She came to me with an interesting tale soon afterwards. Allow me to show you." Dumbledore said as he flicked the pensive, causing it to float onto his desk. Then, he tipped the vial in. Videl frowned as she glanced into the Pensive. (If you want to know, it's in the flashbacks Gohan experienced in the coma. That's why I'm not showing it.)

"So, that's how they met Gohan's father." Videl frowned. She'd heard the story behind that.

"Yes. I have another one to show you. This is from she was fifteen. A gift from Sirius." Dumbledore tipped another vial in. Videl looked in. She had the falling feeling, and found herself in a slick black hallway.

"_I hate this dress!" she turned to see Veronica in a slick green dress. Sirius was standing by her, in dress robes of his own._

"_What do you expect, Vi? Our parents always throw this stupid ball." Sirius answered with as _

"_My dress could at least be Gryffindor red." She muttered._

"_They'd rather die." Sirius joked._

"_Sirius! Veronica! Get down here at once!" they groaned as they looked down to see an older woman who must have been Veronica's mother._

"_Come on. It could be worse." Sirius smirked as he led Veronica down._

"_How?" she asked. Sirius grinned._

"_You could be with Avery or Malfoy." He joked as they stepped into the large ballroom._

"_Hello, Miss Black." Veronica rolled her eyes to see Lucius Mafoy walk up with a smile. He took her gloved hand and kissed it, much to her dislike. Videl frowned. Malfoy looked much younger than the one she knew. His hair was a click blonde, and short._

"_Back off, Malfoy. Go talk to a woman your own age." Malfoy sneered._

"_You wish, Black." Malfoy snarled before walked off. Then, the scene seemed to dissolve, and reform. Now, they were all sitting at a huge table, eating._

"_At least the food's not so bad." Sirius joked. Veronica rolled her eyes._

"_Why do you blood traitors sit at the same table as us?" Bellatrix spar from her seat. _

"_Come on, Bella." Narcissa frowned._

"_Shut it, Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed. Regulus rolled his eyes as he sipped the Firewhiskey in his drink. They were interrupted by the sound of a glass clanging. At the head of the table, a man who must have been Veronica's father, stood up and smiled._

"_Welcome, everyone! I do love this time of the year, when we can celebrate the holidays, and my daughter's birthday. But tonight, I wish to congratulate… my beautiful daughter." Mr. Black smiled. There were claps and muttered._

"_What?" Veronica blinked._

"_I know that you've been corrupted by all those mudbloods and blood traitors you are forced to stay with in that… house… but that was not your fault, it was the Sorting hat." Veronica hissed with anger._

"_I am proud to celebrate your fifteenth birthday, marking your transcendence. I am proud to announce that I have arranged your marriage!" he said, getting claps. Videl blinked at the shock, and Veronica looked horrified. Sirius looked shocked._

"_What?" she gaped._

"_I am proud to announce that my daughter will be marrying… Lucius Malfoy." She smiled, getting applause._

"_What? No!" Veronica said in disbelief. She whirled to see Malfoy sit next to her with a smile._

"_Isn't it wonderful, my dear? I'm absolutely delighted. Father has been talking with your father for weeks." Malfoy smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. Sirius looked shell shocked._

"_Despite your preferences, you are quite beautiful. I'm going to enjoy our wedding night." He chuckled. Sirius snarled as he balled his hand into a fist. _

"_This isn't happening." Veronica said slowly. Bellatrix smiled._

"_Isn't it wonderful? Now you'll learn to be a proper pureblood!" she smirked._

"_Quite right. I am going to teach you how to be a proper pureblood and a proper wife. No more associating with mudblood trash like that Evans girl." Malfoy smiled as he took her numb left hand and slid an emerald ring on her finger, which glowed briefly. She stared at it in disbelief. _

"_Quite right, son." Veronica whirled to see Augustus Malfoy behind her._

"_No daughter in law of mine will be seen associating with that trash. It's bad enough you're a Gryffindor. We'll begin by removing all that muggle trash you own." He frowned at Veronica. _

"_The wedding will take place after my daughter's graduation. I'm quite hopeful you will all attend." Mr. Black smiled. Augustus chuckled._

"_I expect you to be proper by your graduation." he narrowed his eyes._

"_Why don't kiss your fiancé, Lucius?" Mr. Black smiled. Without any warning, Lucius kissed Veronica on the lips, getting applause. Veronica still had a look on horror on her face as he smiled at her._

"_Aren't you excited, my dear? Your life changes tonight." He smiled. Veronica let out a soft whimper as she looked at the emerald ring on her finger._

Then, Videl gasped as she found herself in Dumbledore's office.

"Tell me that I did not see that." She blinked.

"Needless to say, your mother was quite… different after that. Lucius Malfoy, as I understood it… was a bit controlling. Still, she didn't let it get her down. She still associated with her friends, despite Lucius's attempts. She was one of the highest scoring on her OWLS and NEWT scores." Dumbledore frowned.

"She didn't marry him, did she?" Videl shuddered. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, and what she did took courage. On her wedding night, she ran away from home, leaving only a note. She didn't have much, save a few galleons, her wand, the robes on her back, and her necklace. She sold Lucius's engagement ring as well, getting a hundred galleons for it. Needless to say, her family was beyond furious. Sirius and James were both there, and they said that the wedding was quite memorable.

"Where'd she go?" Videl asked.

"For awhile, she stayed with Lily. She figured that he family wouldn't find her there, in a muggle home. After a year she found a flat of her own in London. By this time, Lucius had already married Narcissa Black, but he hadn't forgotten the humiliation that Veronica left him with. He vowed to make her life a living hell. His family had a lot of influence in the Ministry, so she couldn't get a job, despite her high OWLS and NEWT scores. Eventually, she got a job at a muggle restaurant as a waitress. It was quite exhausting. This was when Voldemort's reign had begun to rise. I came to her one night, about two years later, with and offer. To join the Order of the Pheonix. Her life was already in danger." Videl frowned.

"Professor?" she asked. Dumbledore blinked.

"Ah, yes, of course. We provided her with a flat, and protection. You see, many Death Eaters like Bellatrix wanted Veronica dead for being a blood traitor." Videl nodded. She had heard what Bellatrix had called her mother.

"It became clear that we were losing. So, I went to a being called Kami for aid…" Dumbledore started.

_**Kami's Lookout…**_

_"__Mr. Popo said you wanted to talk to me, Kami?" Goku asked as he walked into a room to see Kami talking to an old man._

_"__Ah, Goku, there you are! Do you know this man?" Goku looked at the old man._

_"__I believe you entered my school to search for a dragonball to restore the life of your father's friend?" the old man asked._

_"__Your… ohhhhh, that was your castle! I haven't thought about that in ages!" Goku grinned._

_"__Ah yes, you do remember! Well, I am Albus Dumbledore, and I need your help." Dumbledore said. Goku frowned in confusion._

_"__You see Goku, there are two worlds on this planet. One world is the one you know, and the magical world, which you encountered all those years ago. People in the magical world are called witches and wizards, who can cast spells with magical artifacts called wands. Now, the wizarding world faces a threat from someone who is as evil and cruel as Piccolo. I want you to go with Dumbledore to help him counter Voldemort and his servents." Kami sighed as he looked at Goku._

_"__No way! Who?" Goku asked._

_"__His real name is Tom Riddle, but he is better known by the name he created for himself. Lord Voldemort." Kami answered._

_"__Wow! This Voldemort guy sounds really strong! I wanna fight him!" Goku ginned as he bounced up and down._

_"__Now Goku, Lord Voldemort is not the same as King Piccolo. Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. If you are not careful, he will kill you. Just place one hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, and he will do the rest." Kami sighed._

_"__But what about Piccolo?" Goku asked._

_"__The tournament is in a year, and if things go wrong, we can use the Dragonballs to bring you back. Now go. If I need you, I will send Mr. Popo." Kami ordered. Nodding, Goku put his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, and the two vanished._

_"__Owwwww! My stomach hurts!" Goku whined as he rolled on the ground while holding his stomach._

_"__That is simply a side effect of apparition, Goku. Now please stand." Dumbledore sighed as Goku tried to stand on his feet and collapsed again._

"_Come." Goku groaned as he frowned and followed Dumbledore._

_"__Goku this is the Order of the Pheonix." Dumbledore said as he opened a giant wooden door, revealing a giant meeting table filled with people._

_"__So Albus, you go to see God and come back with this youth?" Moody asked as he glared at Goku._

_"__This young man, Alastor, is the same boy who defeated King Piccolo." This resulted in gasps around the room._

_"__You may sit next to Veronica, Goku. So." Dumbledore continued as Goku sat next to Veronica._

_"__I remember you, Goku. So, did you revive your friend's dad?" Veronica asked._

_"__Uh-huh! And I defeated the whole Red Ribbion Army too!" Goku added. Then, he noticed Lily glance at him and look away with a red face._

_"__What's with her?" Goku whispered._

_"__She still remembers that you… err… did pat-pat." Veronica blushed in embarrassment._

_"__Oh! Oops." Goku groaned while Veronica giggled._

"So, you recruited Goku to fight for you?" Videl asked. Dumbledore nodded

"He was quite a fighter. He often partnered up with Veronica for missions, since they often provided the perfect combination.

"I'm confused. What does this have to do with Hercule?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed as he looked directly at her.

"Allow me to finish, Miss Satan. Goku and Veronica bonded over time, although… well, you know already." Dumbledore chuckled.

_Veronica rolled her eyes as she blushed while sitting across from Goku at the restaurant. He gulped a whole plate of spaghetti at once._

"_Goku… please use a fork." She smiled. Goku frowned in confusion as he held the fork, and poked it on the table, causing her to burst into giggles._

"I'm still confused." Videl frowned.

"Over time, Goku matured and became much more smarter, even learning how to read and write. Veronica learned how to use her fists in combat. Eventually, it came to a climax." Dumbledore chuckled

"What a night, eh, Goku? It's so peaceful up here!" Veronica smiled as she walked beside Goku on the lookout. He smiled.

"It sure is, eh, Vi?" Goku chuckled.

"Well, almost, when that fat guy and cat aren't around." Veronica smiled as she looked up at the full moon.

"Oh my god, the moon looks beautiful up here!" Veronica gasped as she looked over the edge of the Lookout.

"Yeah… I know." Goku blushed as Veronica looked at him.

"You know, I've been thinking Veronica, and I've been thinking about something. Fighting with you has been a lot of fun!" Goku grinned. Then, he sighed.

"I'm not really sure on how to do this." Goku frowned in confusion.

"Do what?" Veronica frowned in curiosity.

"Ummmm… Veronica… will you marry me?" Goku asked as he knelt down and pulled out a flawless ring.

"Oh… my!" Veronica gasped.

"I dug up a blood ruby, and Lily made it into a ring for me. I hope you like it. I still don't know how to use money to buy one." Goku joked.

"Oh Goku, I will! I will marry you!" Veronica cried with delight as she kissed Goku.

"Love… it's a beautiful thing, isn't it Mr Popo? I have tried to understand it, but I can't." Kami sighed as he watch Veronica fit the ring on her finger. Veronica smiled in happiness. This time, she was happy to have a ring on her finger. The ring seemed to glow red in the light. A ruby finger for a Gryffindor Girl.

"Don't worry, Kami. All the guardians before you tried to understand it, but they couldn't." Mr. Popo answered.

"What? You're saying my mother married Goku?" she asked in disbelief. But that meant she and Gohan were stepbrothers and sister!

"Yes. It was quite a scandal, when word spread to her parents and the rest of the pureblood families. It was said that her parents were beyond furious. Several Death Eaters swore to kill her with their bare hands." Dumbledore frowned.

"Wait, how did you know about the wedding?" she asked.

"I was there, actually." Dumbledore tipped another vial in, and Videl looked in curiously. _She found herself standing on the floating platform. But, it was decorated, with alter and all. Many were members of the Order. Goku was standing at the alter, talking with James, who was dressed in a muggle tux. The audience was filled with faces. Lupin was there with James, and, to her anger, Pettigrew was sitting next to Neville's parents, Alice and Frank. Ron's parents were there as well, sitting in the audience. They looked much younger. Snape was sitting at the end of an aisle, next to Hagrid. Moody was muttering as he stood at the edge of the platform and looked down, as if her expected an attack. Dumbledore chuckled as he sat in the front , Videl turned to see Sirius leading Veronica up to the alter. She had to admit, her mother looked beautiful. Her dress was pure white, and showed off her arms and smile. Lily was standing at the left, looking like she was crying a bit with the other bridesmaids. Sirius grinned as he let her walk up to the platform, and stood next to James. Kami smiled as he stood in front of them. He began the long talks, and ended with the vows._

_"__As Guardian of the Earth, I declare you husband and wife. I wish you a happy life together." Kami smiled. Then, Goku and Veronica kissed each other while Siruis, James, and Lily applauded. Lily and Sirius wiped tears out of their eyes, and James laughed at Sirius. McGonagall looked like she was about to cry, and Snape simply narrowed his eyes." _Videl gasped as she reappeared in the office.

"Whoa." She gasped.

"It was quite a beautiful ceremony. They lived in a flat for several months, before they came back to inform us of something.

"_I'm pregnant." Veronica smiled as she sat in the meeting room, getting laughter and cheers from many members. Lily squealed as she hugged her friend, while Goku frowned._

"_That's food, right?" he frowned, getting slapped as a response._

"_No, it's a baby!" she grinned._

_"__I see." They turned to see Kami and Dumbledore walk in front of them._

_"__What is it, Kami?" Goku asked_

"_I don't have to tell you that concerning events right now, you and your daughter are in serious danger." Dumbledore frowned._

_"__For the safety of your child, Veronica will have to stay on the lookout until the child is born. The Lookout is sacred, and protected by magic far beyond Voldemort's skills. You will be safe there." Kami said. Veronica sighed and nodded._

They spent the next months at the lookout, until the day of birth arrived." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm gong to kill you, Goku!" Veronica's voice roared.

Goku groaned as he covered his ears while pacing outside the main building.

"Goku, we came as soon as we heard!" Goku turned to see Lily and James run up. Lily immediately went inside.

"You can fight monsters like King Piccolo, but can't see a baby being born?" James grinned.

"It's so weird!" Goku frowned. Then, Mr. Popo came out of the main building.

"Congratulations Goku, you're the father of a beautiful young girl." Mr. Popo smiled.

"Alright!" James and Goku high-fived each other. Sirius was jumping with joy. They ran into the room to see an exhausted Veronica holding a pink bundle and Lily standing beside her with a smile.

"Isn't she beautiful, Goku?" Veronica smiled as she handed him the bundle. Goku grinned as he looked at the bundle. She had black eyes, black hair, and a little brown tail. Lily beamed as she looked over Goku's shoulder.

"What should we call her, Goku?" Veronica asked.

"I was thinking Kiara." Goku grinned.

"Well, I thought of Videl, my mother's name." Veronica countered with a sly grin.

"Seriously? After all the shit she put you though" Sirius asked. Veronica narrowed her eyes.

"How about Kiara Videl Son?" Goku grinned.

"I like it." Lily piped up as James kissed her on the forehead.

"I guess I'm outvoted. Kiara Videl Son it is." Veronica chuckled.

"Let me guess. You're saying that baby is me." Videl narrowed her eyes, ignoring the shock and anger that was pulsing in her chest.

"Yes, it is. Hercule Satan is not your biological father. Goku Son is" Dumbledore pulled out a white document and slid it over to her. She frowned. It was a birth certificate. The name was Kiara Videl Son, and it had Veronica Black Son as the mother… and Goku Son as the father. What got her attention were the signatures in the witness section. There was Lily's, James… and Sirius's. Her blood went cold.

"Your real name is Kiara Son, daughter of Goku." Videl hissed as she slammed the document down.

"This doesn't prove a thing. You expect me to believe Goku is my father, and Gohan is my brother? Why didn't Goku tell me? Or Sirius?" she demanded. Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"This is the tragic part of this story. It was, as the muggles say, no story has a happy ending. It was mid December, 1980. We were worried about Harry at this time. Then, your mother showed up in my office carrying you." Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore frowned as he read over a document. He looked up at the sound of knocking.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. He blinked when he saw Veronica step in, carring Kiara in her arms. She was dressed in a traveling cloak. She had an exhausted look on her , her eyes looked red, as if she had been crying.

"Miss Son! I'm surprised to see you here! Does Goku know you're here? Or Lily?" he frowned as he flicked his wand at the baby, sending out bubbles, causing her to giggle.

"Professor… I need your help." She smiled softly as she sniffed. Dumbledore frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm being hunted. I see men in cloaks following me. They've tried to smash into the platform already, and Bellatric tried to kill me in Diagon Alley last week. It's too dangerous, Professor. For Goku and Kiara. They're never going to stop hunting me. And they might not want to kill Kiara. I heard that Lucius wants to raise my child. He's not getting her." she narrowed her eyes.

"I see… we can hide you like James and Lily…" he frowned.

"No. That wont stop them. Only my death will. Professor… I'm leaving. I'm begging you, please take Kiara and hide her away from them. That's my dying wish. I want her to be happy… to grow up away from all this…" she sniffed softly as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"What about Goku?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Professor… I want you to obliviate him. He doesn't deserve any of this. And he has King Piccolo to worry about. I want them to be safe and live their own lives…" she sighed softly.

"That is… a large request." Dumbledore frowned.

"Professor, please! I'm begging you!" she said desperately. Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, if that is what you want." She smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Professor." She sniffed softly as she stroked her daughter's hair. Kiara sniffed softly.

"I'm going to miss you, honey. So much. If only things were different… we could have been a family. Just remember that mommy loves you, so much." She cried softly. Kiara sniffed softly as Veronica hugged her daughter one last time and handed her to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you for everything…" she smiled softly as she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"That was the last time I ever saw your mother again." Dumbledore sighed softly.

"What happened to her?" Videl asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"The muggle police found her dead body in a seedy flat, several weeks later. She put up a ferocious fight, from what they could tell. We thought it was Voldemort himself that killed her. We had a funeral for her a few days later. By her request, we had all memory of you and her removed from your father's memory. I had you hidden in an orphanage, far way from any Death Eater. We started the rumor that Veronica's child was a boy, to throw them off their tracks. I had you watched. When you were almost two, Hercule Satan and his wife came to the orphanage and adopted you. We had had your name changed to Videl, as to make sure no one recognized you.

"Why… did you tell me all this?" Videl croaked softly as she wiped her eyes.

"Since you are seventeen, by wizarding law, you are to receive your mother's belongings, left to you in her will." Dumbledore gestured at the box, causing her heart to burn. Dumbledore handed it to her, and she looked at it numbly. There wasn't much. There were a few galleons, an old wand, several parchments, a tattered pink blanket… and a glittering necklace. She frowned as she looked at it.

"That is the Black symbol, passed from mother to daughter. It is yours now." Videl gasped softly as she held it. It felt… almost warm to her.

"If you need to talk, I will be here." Videl nodded slowly as she stood up with the box. She walked almost numbly through the halls, the impact of what she had seen and heard in her mind. She didnlt even remember opening the portrait hole. The party was still going strong.

"You okay, Videl?" she blinked to see Gohan in front of her. She winched and stood back.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Wat's the box?" Ron asked.

"I'm tired… I'm going to bed…" Videl said softly.

"Are you crying?" Ginny asked quickly. Videl walked past her and up the stairs. She stopped in front of her bed, and dropped the box next to her bed. Then she fell onto the bed, and started crying.

**I hope you know, I cried while writing that. Oh, and from now on, Videl will now be referred to as Kiara. Review!**


	33. Family Bonding and Memory Catching

**Hey, it's the next chapter! We're going to start getting to the Horcruxes. And for your information, NOBODY gave me the idea to make Videl Goku's daughter. I was thinking about it and asked somebody what they thought about it. I did not get the idea from someone else. That's specifically to you, Ultimate Black Ace.**

"Oh my god." Ginny gaped at Gohan when he finished telling her the story that Goku had told her.

"Yeah. It's really sad, isn't it?" Gohan sighed.

"Yeah… but can you believe it? She's your half sister! Although, it's going to be a little weird to call her Kiara from now on." Ginny jumped with excitement.

"What I'm most worried about is…gulp…" Gohan shuddered.

"Your mom?" Ginny finished, causing Gohan to shiver.

"But you said that your dad met Videl's mom before he met your mom. Technically, he didn't cheat on her." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Yeah… I wonder how Harry's going to take it. Hey, since Vide- excuse me, Kiara's my sister, I'm going to have to make some rules about her and Harry." Gohan muttered.

"Nu-uh. You are not turning into Ron. And so help me, if you do, I will not hesitate to use the Bat-Bogey hex on you. And no snogging for a week." Ginny had her wand on Gohan's neck as she said this.

"Awww, are you trying to be feisty? Well, Tickleo! " Gohan chuckled as he cast the tickling hex at Ginny, causing her to burst into laughter.

"G-gohan! St-Hah Hah! Stop it!" Ginny squealed as she rolled on the floor.

"Bleah!" Gohan stuck his tongue out.

"Am I interrupting?" Gohan and Ginny looked up to see Kiara standing in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Hey sis!" Gohan grinned.

"Vid- Kiara! Gohan told me what happened! I'm so sorry!" Ginny leaped to her feet.

"Don't worry, Gin. It's pretty cool. And look what Gramps did for me!" Kiara laughed. Then, a brown saiyan tail appeared behind her.

"Wow, gramps works fast." Gohan sweat-dropped.

"Man, having a tail is awesome! What a totally awesome feeling!" Kiara laughed.

"Did you train it yet?" Gohan asked. Then, he appeared behind Kiara and grabbed it!

"I don't feel so good." Kiara groaned. Then, she fell down!

"GOHAN! LET YOUR SISTER'S TAIL GO RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screamed.

"You've got to train it, Kiara, or you'll never go far in a fight." Gohan sighed as he let her tail go.

"Yeah, you've got a point. I was hoping you would teach me to go SSJ2, so I can help you kick Cell's ass." Kiara chuckled as she leaped to her feet. Then, she wrapped her tail around her waist.

"Hey guys, guess what happened to me today?" Ron grinned as he practically skipped into the Common Room.

"Ron, what happened to you today can't possibly compare to what happened to us today." Kiara chuckled.

"Lavender broke up with me! Oh well. So, what happened to you guys?" Ron grinned.

"Not much. We found out that Videl's really my half-sister, and she's a saiyan too." Kiara let her tail go loose as Gohan said this.

"Call me Kiara from now on." Kiara chuckled.

"I… ay yi yi." Ron groaned. Then, he fainted.

"Oh, for crying out loud Ron, you're embarrassing me!" Ginny groaned as she dragged Ron into the boys dormitory.

"If Ron reacted like that, imagine Harry and Hermione." Gohan sweatdropped.

"Come on, let's learn how to go to the next level!" Kiara grinned.

Later…

"Okay, this looks private enough. We'll start here." Gohan said as they flew over the Forbidden Forest. Nodding, Kiara and Gohan landed next to a stream

"Okay, first, we start with super saiyan." Nodding Kiara's hair turned gold.

"Alright… for me, it was seeing Android 16's head get crushed by Cell, after his speech about life. Then, I turned that anger and rage into power, and I broke into a new level. But for you… think of Voldemort." Gohan said.

"V-voldemort?" Kiara looked surprised.

"Yes. If he was right here, what would you do?" Gohan asked.

"I… I'd kill him!" Kiara snarled as a spark flashed over her eyes.

"That's it! Let your rage go free! Think of your mother!" Gohan yelled, causing more sparks to shoot off Kiara.

"M-mom." Kiara whimpered.

"Remember all the horrible things he's done! Remember what he did to Harry last year! Remember what he did to your mother! Remember all the pain and suffering he and Cell have caused!" Gohan roared as a shock wave ripped past him.

"YYYAAAAHHHH!" Kiara roared as her hair shot straight up for a split second. Then, her hair turned black again, and she collapsed.

"Incredible. She was there. Right there. For a second, her power shot past mine. You truly are Dad's daughter." Gohan chuckled. Then, he placed a bean in Kiara's mouth.

"Not bad for your first try. But we've got a long way to go." Gohan chuckled as he held his hand out.

"The look on Cell's face when we kick his ass together will be worth it." Kiara chuckled as Gohan helped her to her feet.

Later that afternoon…

"I was so close! Why couldn't I get to that level?" Kiara growled as they walked towards the common room.

"I think you just need to get that major push. The one that breaks the limit. But remember, don't let the power go to your head like I did. Otherwise, you'll make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life." Gohan sighed

"Lookie here! We've got two monkeys!" Kiara and Gohan groaned and looked up to see Peeves float in front of them.

"How did you find out, Peeves?" Kiara crossed her arms as she glared at the poltergeist.

"I couldn't help but hear big strong Goku crying like a baby the other day! I'd never think I'd see the day!" Peeves laughed. Then, Kiara shot a blast out of her hand and blasted Peeves in the face!

"_Holy shit!"_ Gohan gaped as Peeves coughed smoke.

"Insult my father again, and you will regret it. Get the fuck away from me." Kiara growled as Peeves flew off with a smoking face. Then, she turned to see Gohan gaping.

"What?" she asked.

"You…. are the best sister I've ever had!" Gohan grinned as he hugged Kiara.

"Okay, you're embarrassing me little bro." Kiara chuckled. (Remember, Kiara was born almost a year before Gohan.) They entered the Common Room to see Ron and Hermione standing in front of Harry. Ron made a squeak as he looked at Kiara, and Hermione smiled. Gohan could tell that Ginny had told Hermione about Kiara.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Harry's going to go after Slughorn's memory today." Hermione answered. Gohan noticed the bottle of Felix Felices in Harry's hand.

"Mind if I have a little?" Gohan asked. Nodding, Harry gave him the flask, and he took a sip.

"Save the rest, we might need it." Gohan said.

"Harry, there's something we really need to talk about." Kiara said as she sat next to Harry.

"I'm going to Hagrid's now, Videl, but we'll talk later. Come on, Gohan." Harry said. Nodding, Gohan followed him. When they were by the greenhouse, Harry tapped Gohan's shoulder. Slughorn had his head in one of the windows, and looked like he was trying to slice part of a plant.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Professor." Gohan piped up, clearly startling Slughorn.

"Oh! My word, Mr. Son!" Slughorn gasped.

"Sorry. I'm going to guess that you thought we were Professor Sprout!" Gohan chuckled.

"It was pretty obvious, sir. The sneaking around, and the reaction you had…" Harry grinned.

"You gotta be careful around here. My dad wandered in here once, and we found him strapped to the ceiling and wrapped like a mummy. It took 5 hours to get him loose." Gohan chuckled.

"Anyway, how did you two get out of the castle?" Slughorn asked as Harry and Gohan turned to go.

"We walked out, although we could have easily flown out the window. We're on our way to see Hagrid. Bye." Gohan waved.

"It's almost nightfall, you two! Do you expect me to allow you two to wander around unattended?" Slughorn asked.

"Then come along, Professor. Don't worry, I'll make sure Cell or Broly doesn't come along and blow us all up. Besides, I've been sneaking out of the castle for years. Nothing new." Gohan joked, causing Harry to grin.

"You are indeed your father's son." Slughorn sighed as he followed them.

5 minutes later…

"I must advise you that we go back to the castle now!" Slughorn yelled as they reached Hagrid's hut. Then, Goku appeared on the side of the hut.

"Oh, hi Gohan! Hi Harry! Hi Horace! How are you guys doing?" Goku asked.

"Oh, hello Goku! What brings you here at this hour?" Slughorn asked as he caught up to Harry and Gohan.

"I'm helping Hagrid bury his spider." Goku answered.

"A spider?" Slughorn and Harry headed to the back of the hut.

"How's my daughter doing?" Goku asked Gohan.

"She almost went SSJ2 today." Gohan grinned.

"No way! Already?" Goku gaped.

"Yeah! She just needs that final push." Gohan chuckled.

"Does Harry know? About her and me?" Goku asked as they walked around the hut.

"She was going to tell him earlier, but he rushed out to come see Hagrid. So no." Gohan answered. They turned to see a giant hole in the back of Hagrid's hut. Right next to it was the body of Aragog.

"Thanks again for yer help, Goku. I might have been killed trying to get his body if you hadn't been there with me. All these years, the only reason that none of them tried to kill me was because he ordered them not to! Who knew?" Hagrid sobbed. Gohan noticed that Slughorn was near the front of Aragog, probably sneaking to get some of the venom.

"It's sad. When Aragog said that his children were going to eat us, I said that he was going to go to HTFL when he died. Now I feel really bad." Gohan sighed.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure Yemma knew you didn't mean it. Then again, I can't tell the difference between those clouds." Goku muttered. Then, Gohan levitated Aragog's body into the pit while Slughorn said a few words. Then, goku moved the pile of dirt to cover the hole.

Later…

Harry and Gohan smiled as they watched Hagrid, Slughorn, and Goku drink another cup of firewhiskey.

"I raised him from an egg, I did! He was no bigger than the palm of my hand! He was something I'm really proud of." Hagrid blubbered.

"As for me, out of all the things I've done, the things I'm most proud of are Goten, Gohan, and Kiara." Goku sighed as he gulped another glass.

"Kiara?" Harry turned to look at Gohan with confusion.

"Ah yes, I heard about your daughter, Goku. It must be wonderful to have found her after all these years." Slughorn sighed.

"Say what?" Harry gaped. Then, Hagrid passed out.

"Kiara looks so much like her mother. Gohan, can you believe that she's a Super Saiyan already?" Goku burped.

"Wait, you know about this?" Harry looked at Gohan with surprise. Then, Goku burped, groaned, and passed out.

"Mom never did let him drink." Gohan sighed.

"Did he just say you have a sister?" Harry gaped.

"Can we focus on Slughorn for the minute? I'll explain later." Gohan whispered. Then, he turned to look at slughorn

"Professor Slughorn, did you watch the Cell Games? Including what happened after the muggle cameras stopped working?" Gohan asked. Professor Slughorn nodded.

"Then, you know what happened when I let my power go my head. I was… a savage. I completely ignored my father's warning about Cell. All I cared about was making him suffer. I've… regretted that decision for years. If I had finished Cell off when dad had told me to, he might not have escaped that day, and Voldemort wouldn't have returned." Gohan sighed.

"Don't say that name!" Slughorn interrupted.

"I'm not afraid, Professor. Me or Gohan." Harry added.

"Harry, please. Professor, do you know what I remember the most about my father?" Gohan asked. Slughorn shook his head.

"I remember that he's never backed down from anyone. From Raditz to Broly. Even when I was fighting Bojack, he helped me. Professor, can you be brave like him?" Gohan asked.

"I… I." Slughorn stammered.

"Professor, we need to know what Tom Riddle asked you, and what you said to him. Please, Professor. Be brave like my dad. And if not for my dad, for… Harry's mom." Slughorn's eyes widened.

"Gohan's right, Professor. She refused to stand aside, even as she stared Death in the face. Please professor, do it for her." Harry begged. Then, with a trembling hand, Slughorn raised his wand to his head, and pulled out something silver and wispy. Then, he placed it into a flask.

"Please, forgive me. You have no idea what he was like, even back then…" Slughorn gave the memory to Harry. Then, he passed out.

"That was a little awkward." Gohan sweatdropped.

"The memory's ours! Let's go to Dumbledore!" Harry grinned.

"It's time to learn the truth. _And Dumbledore owes me the truth about Kiara._" Gohan chuckled as they left the hut.

**At last, we're going to learn the truth. Next chapter… Hunting for Hoxcruxes. And I'm considering a new story. Review!**


	34. Midnight Discussion and Revelation

**We're finally here! The hunt for Horcuxes! Start reviewing! By the way, I'm going to change Goku's story so that Harry wasn't born yet, because Gohan's older than Harry. So, expect that.**

Chapter 35

"My god." Gohan gasped as he, Harry, and Dumbledore looked up from the Pensive. Dumbledore held a finger to silence them.

"This… is beyond anything I could have ever imagined." Dumbledore said as he walked over to his desk.

"So, I'm going to guess that he succeeded." Gohan muttered as his fist clenched.

"Yes. And not just once." Dumbledore sighed.

"So, there's 7 of them, right?" Gohan asked.

"Six. You forget, he lost a piece that night at the Potter's house."

"So, what could they be?" Harry asked.

"You've already seen several possibilities. Can you imagine what?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"The locket and cup!" Harry and Gohan said in unison.

"Exactly. And, have you noticed how he always keeps the snake Nagini close to him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course… wait! What if Voldemort told Cell how to make one?" Harry asked with alarm in his eyes.

"No. Cell and I both saw what Voldemort was in that state. Cell would never reduce himself to that state. Plus, Frieza would never stop dissing him. Then again, I don't know if Cell even has a soul." Gohan muttered.

"Can we destroy them?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. You've already done it once." Dumbledore answered.

"Wait… the diary?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. But Gohan could have sworn that Dumbledore had looked at him as Harry said that.

"I have also destroyed one." Dumbledore added, placing a broken ring on the desk.

"Did that have anything to do with your hand?" Gohan asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I found it in the remains of the Gaunt shack. I made the mistake of putting it on. If it hadn't been for my endurance, and Professor Snape's immediate help upon my return, I would not have lived to tell the tale." Dumbledore chuckled.

"That seems pretty stupid. Knowing Voldemort, that ring was probably cursed. Why put it on?" Harry asked.

"How ironic. Professor Snape said the same thing." Dumbledore smiled.

"So, that's where you've been going, right? To find where he's hidden them?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. And I have reason to believe that I may have found another one." Dumbledore answered. Then, he looked straight at Gohan and Harry.

"Once again, I have to ask of your help." Dumbledore asked.

"Count us in." they both said in unison.

"Thank you. I must ask that you tell no one of this, except your friends Ron, Hermione, and Videl." Dumbledore asked. While Harry nodded, Gohan frowned.

"Is there a problem, Gohan?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know very well there's a problem. You lied to my face, and you know about what!" Gohan growled, making Harry gape.

"Ah yes… your sister. I apologize to both you and her, and your father. I did not feel the time was right for you to know just yet. You spoke to your father, I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we did. And he told us everything! You took her from him when she was a baby! How can you live with yourself?" Gohan yelled. Dumbledore raised his wand, causing Gohan to grab his throat. Harry gaped. Gohan's tongue was glued to the top of his mouth.

"If you would be so kind, I will explain myself, Mr. Son." Dumbledore gestured at the two seats in front of him. With a snarl, Gohan sat down. Harry nervously did the same.

"You have to understand, it was… chaotic times. King Piccolo was going to return at the World Tournament, and Voldemort was gaining power every day. After Veronica died, I told Kami to move Lily and James out of the lookout and into Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore sighed.

"You what?" Harry gaped.

"Yes. Looking back, I see that was a terrible mistake. But let's get back to the main topic. Goku never knew, but Veronica had made Hercule Kiara's godfather." Harry gaped.

"Wait, Videl is your sister? What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry yelped.

"He didn't know?" Dumbledore asked.

"She was going to tell him, but he didn't give her a chance before we went to go see Slughorn. I told Ginny, and she told Ron and Hermione." Gohan chuckled.

"So that's why they were acting like that!" Harry gaped.

"So, how did Veronica know Hercule Satan in the first place?" Gohan asked.

"They were friends when they were children. I recall James and Sirius mentioning that she had a romantic relationship with him at one point. And, since he knew martial arts, he seemed the ideal candidate to raise her until the time came for her to reunite with her biological father." Dumbledore sighed.

"I get it… that way, we wouldn't have to completely educate her on martial arts." Gohan muttered.

"I'm very sorry for the pain I've caused to you and your family. I will be happy to invite your mother here to explain the situation." Gohan gulped.

"Oh, I want to see that. Chi-Chi's going to kill somebody." Harry grinned.

"Well, Mom's always wanted a daught… wait! We need to focus on the Horcurxes!" Gohan yelped.

"Correct." Dumbledore nodded.

"So, when do we go?" Gohan asked.

"Tomorrow. Meet me in the entrance hall. And Harry, please bring your cloak." Dumbledore answered.

"Got it." Gohan nodded.

"Good night." Dumbledore waved.

10 minutes later…

"We're back!" Gohan said as he and Harry walked into the Common Room.

"Harry, there's something I want to tell you!" Kiara said as she walked up to them.

"That your real name is Kiara Son, and you're Gohan's half sister?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Gohan told you?" Kiara asked.

"No. Believe it or not, Goku was babbling about it." Harry answered.

"He was drunk." Gohan mouthed behind him.

The Next Day…

"Why can't you tell us why you need the suit?" Bulma asked as mechanical arms attached pieces of the suit onto Gohan.

"I promised Dumbledore. I'm sorry." Gohan answered.

"Fine. Anyway, if you need to change out, just tap the center pad, and it will convert into a watch. Tap the red button to reactivate the suit." Bulma explained. Nodding, Gohan pressed the center of his chest, causing the suit to shrink down into a watch.

"Awesome!" Gohan grinned. Then, he dashed to the door.

"Anything else you need, kiddo?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. I need you to bring everyone here tonight. Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, everyone! Even Trunks and Goten! Do you understand?" Gohan asked in a panic.

"Why?" Bardock asked while Bulma looked confused.

"Look, Dumbledore's not going to be here tonight, and whatever Malfoy's been working on, he finished it! Something's going down tonight. We need to be ready. Got it?" Gohan yelled.

"You got it! You can count on us!" Bulma smirked

"Thank you! See you later!" he yelled as he took off. He sprinted through the hallways, until he reached the entrance of the Great Hall, where Harry was standing.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Had to get something." Gohan answered as they walked through the hallway.

"Did you tell Ron, Hermione, and Kiara?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. After finally getting them to calm down, I told them to use the coins and assemble the DA. What about your end?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma and Bardock are going to gather everyone up and bring them here." Gohan answered. He had already told Harry about the renovation.

"Let's just hope that Cell or anyone else doesn't show up before they get here." Harry frowned. Then, they turned around the next corner to see Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you ask too much, that you take too much? Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to do this?" Snape was saying.

"That does not matter, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss." Dumbledore answered. Then, Snape turned and gave Gohan and Harry a nasty glare as he passed them.

"Here we are, sir." Gohan said as he and Harry stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Before we go, the two of you must make a promise to me." Dumbledore said. The two boys nodded.

"Where we are going is extremely dangerous. You must do everything that I tell you to do, do you understand?" Gohan and Harry nodded.

"This means that if I tell you to run, you do so. I tell you to hide, you do so. If I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. While Harry nodded slowly, Gohan frowned.

"No offense Professor, but your request goes against everything that my father taught me." Gohan frowned.

"I understand, Gohan. But you as well as your friends know that I am very capable of taking care of myself." With a deep sigh, Gohan nodded.

"Very good. Now, since we cannot apparate or use Instant Transmission on the grounds, we will go to Hogsmeade. From there, we will apparate to our destination. By the way, congratulations for passing your apparition test, Mr. Son." Gohan chuckled at the last part. (Yes, Gohan's 17. Maybe I'll do a misadventure story about his 17th birthday.)

Gohan and Harry followed Dumbledore down the forest path until the familiar town of Hogsmeade came into view.

"Both of you, put the cloak on." Dumbledore ordered. Nodding, Harry draped the cloak over himself and Gohan. Then, they followed Dumbledore past the Hog's Head, and then the Three Broomsticks, where Madame Rosmerta was standing outside cleaning up. Gohan chuckled. He knew for a **fact** that Bardock had tried to take her out on a date awhile ago, and he had regretted it dearly.

"Oh, hello Albus." She said as they passed by. Dumbledore smiled and raised his good hand to wave. Then, they weaved themselves through several houses until they were sure that they were alone.

"This looks empty enough. Gohan, Harry, you can remove the cloak." The cloak fell off, revealing the two boys.

"Take my arm." He instructed. Nervously, Gohan and Harry placed their hands on Dumbledore's arm. Then, they vanished with a crack, leaving the street deserted.

**We're finally here. The cave. Review!**


	35. The Cave And the Horrors Within

**It's me! I am a chapter-printing machine! Review!**

Chapter 36

Gohan covered his eyes as he looked around. He, Harry, and Dumbledore were standing on a big rock. Around them, a violent sea was pounding big waves against the rock. The water went on to collide with a big rocky cliff. What caught Gohan's attention was the giant opening in the side.

"Is that the place?" Gohan asked. Dumbedore nodded.

Seeing as I cannot fly as you can, would one of you be so kind as to carry me to the cave?" Dumbedore asked.

"Of course, Professor." Harry nodded. Then, with Dumbledore securely attached to Harry, they took off from the rock and landed in front of the cave. When Dumbledore let go of Harry, they walked inside.

"Something feels… off about this place. I can feel it." Gohan muttered as he looked around.

"Your assumptions are correct, Gohan. This place has seen magic…" Dumbledore muttered as he felt the wall. Then, to Harry and Gohan's shock, he pulled out a knife and stabbed his hand!

"Sir!" Harry gasped, while Gohan immediately pulled a bag out of his pocket.

"In order to gain passage, a payment must be made. A payment in blood. Voldemort believed that physical pain would weaken a person. Tragically, he is still blinded by the fear that death is the most horrible fate of all. But, as you and I know, there are things far worse than death…" Dumbledore said as he swept his hand over the wall, causing the rock to rumble. Then, part of the wall collapsed, creating an opening.

"Professor, here!" Dumbledore turned to see Gohan pull a sensu bean out of a brown bag.

"I brought them along, just in case." Gohan said as he handed it to Dumbledore.

"Most wise of you, Gohan. Thank you." Dumbledore smiled as he ate the bean. Then, he walked through the opening. Then, Gohan and Harry followed him. Then, Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Lumos." Dumbledore said, causing the end of his wand to light up. Than, Harry pulled out his wand and did the same thing. Instead of pulling out his wand, Gohan created a ki ball with one of his hands.

"So, is this the cave that the lady from Voldemort's orphanage was talking about? The one where he traumatized those two kids?" Gohan asked as they walked through.

"Yes. This place holds special meaning to Voldemort because of that event. He would not have made it easy to acquire the horcrux. Then, a misty green light came into view.

"Whoa." Gohan breathed as a lake came into view. Gohan looked up, but even with his saiyan eyesight, he couldn't see the top.

"So, the horcrux is in that lake?" Harry asked.

"I believe so. The question is… how do we get to it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I could try parting the water with a kamehameha." Gohan suggested.

"No, you might accidently bring the whole place down, and then we'll never find it. I say we try a summoning charm." Harry suggested. Then, he pointed his wand at the lake.

"Accio horcrux!" Harry yelled. To Gohan's shock, something big flew out of the lake and crashed back into the water.

"What the bloody hell was that? I didn't sense anything!" Gohan yelled as he got into a fighting position. For a second, his hand went near the watch on his other hand.

"Obviously, Voldemort has prevented the use of the summoning charm, so the Horcux must be accessed through other means." Dumbledore muttered as he moved his hands through the air. Then, to Gohan and Harry's shock, a green chain flew out of the water into Dumbledore's hand. When Dumbledore tapped the chain, it began to slide through his hand like a snake and coiling on the ground. Then, a small boat that was glowing green burst through the surface of the lake, and slowly floated to where they were standing.

"Ah, yes… with some difficulty, we all should be able to fit." Dumbledore muttered.

"Professor, wouldn't it be easier for me and Harry to simply float next to the boat?" Gohan asked as Dumbledore climbed aboard the boat.

"No. Voldemort would have made it impossible to travel across the lake by any other means besides the boat, without suffering some kind of horrible fate." Dumbledore answered as Harry climbed in. With a sigh, Gohan followed Harry. Although it was slightly cramped, they managed to all fit on the boat. Then, they pushed off. Slowly, the green light grew larger and larger. Several minutes later, the boat came to a halt. When Gohan held his hand up, he saw an island in front him, illuminated by the ki ball. But what got his attention was the source of the green light, which was a stone basin, which was on top of a pedestal. Gohan was the last to get out and join Harry and Dumbledore at the basin. Gohan could now see that the basin was filled with an emerald green liquid.

"Is it in there? The Horcrux?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. But how to get it? This potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature. I can only conclude this potion is supposed to be drunk." Dumbledore sighed. Then, he looked at Gohan and Harry.

"You both remember the circumstances under which I brought you, yes?" Dumbledore asked. Both boys nodded.

"I must drink this potion, every bit of it. No matter what happens to me, you must force every drop down my throat, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"No professor, let me drink it!" Gohan said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"No. You are the most powerful among us. Should circumstances shift out of our favor, we will need to rely on your power and strength. You are both young. To your health." Dumbledore said as he conjured a crystal goblet out of thin air. Then, to Gohan and Harry's horror, he dipped the goblet into the basin and drank from it!

"P-professor?" Harry asked nervously. Then, to their horror, Dumbledore collapsed, gasping. It took Gohan every bit of strength to force himself to fill the goblet with more of the potion and kneel before the old man.

"Professor, you need to keep drinking, remember?" Dumbledore looked straight into Gohan's eyes with despair.

"Please." Gohan pleaded. Then, slowly Dumbledore drank the flask. Gohan and Harry slowly took turns feeding Dumbledore the potion, while the old man continued to scream swear words and cry.

"No, kill me instead!" he cried as Gohan knelt before him with the final cup. It was as painful to watch as it had been to see his father cry when he told the story of Kiara.

"Please Professor, it's the last one. This is it." Gohan begged. Slowly, Dumbledore managed to drink the last of the potion.

"Yes! We got it!" Gohan turned to see Harry holding the locket.

"Did you hear that, Professor? The Horcrux is ours!" Gohan smiled with excitement.

"Gohan…water…" Dumbledore sighed.

"Right! Aguamentai!" Gohan pointed his wand at the flask, causing it to fill up with water. But when he went to give it to Dumbledore, the flask was empty!

"What the?" Gohan gaped. No matter how many times he filled the flask, the water kept vanishing! Gohan turned to look at Harry with a cold realization on his face. He could tell that Harry knew exactly the same thing.

"He intended it this way." Harry said, confirming Gohan's fears.

"Stay with Dumbledore. I'll go to the water." After Harry nodded, Gohan slowly walked to the edge of the island and knelt before the water. After he took a deep breath, he dipped the flask into the water. Then…

A pale hand shot out of the water and grabbed Gohan's wrist! With a startled yell, Gohan shot a ki blast out of his other hand at whatever had grabbed him. The hand let go, but to Gohan's horror, the ki blast lit up the water briefly, illuminating the swimming forms of dozens, perhaps hundreds of creatures! Quickly, Gohan formed a ki ball and threw it into the air, illuminating the cavern. Now Gohan could see the surface of the water breaking. Without waiting another second, he rushed back to where Harry and Dumbledore were.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry yelled.

"We're in for a fight." Gohan answered as his hands glowed. Then, he whirled to see dozens of creatures that looked like humans crawling towards them. Gohan recognized them immediately.

"They're Inferi!" Gohan yelled as he fired a blast at a pack of them, sending them tumbling into the water. He remembered Piccolo telling him a bit about them. Inferi were the animated corpses of people that were reanimated by a dark wizard. Similar to a zombie, to put it mildly. Harry yelled as he fired another blast, sending more of them tumbling into the water.

"Ice Beam!" Gohan yelled as he fired the attack, hitting another group of inferi, causing them to freeze solid. But, to Gohan's horror, more inferi simply crawled over the frozen inferi.

"Since you know what they are, is there a weakness?" Harry asked as he blasted another group. The inferi continued to grow closer and closer.

"Gohan… Harry…" Dumbledore sighed as he tired to reach for his wand. Then, to his horror, Harry was pulled into the water by the inferi!

"HARRY!" Gohan screamed. Without a second thought, he slammed his fist on the watch. (For this, think Iron Man) Then, his watch glowed. In an instant, metal crawled across his armor, and quickly overtook his entire body.

"Time to burn, bitches." Gohan said as the mask slid over his face. Then, two gigantic flames shot out of his hands, causing the Inferi to screech and fall back.

"I hope they made this waterproof." Gohan thought. Then, he leaped into the water. Then, he shot through the water until he saw Harry struggling with several inferi. He blasted the inferi away with several ki blasts, and then he grabbed Harry. As he shot back to the surface, he saw something orange and large light up the surface. Then, smoking remains of inferi shot past them. When Gohan and Harry finally surface, they gaped. Dumbledore was waving his wand in a circle, causing a ring of fire to spin around the island, driving off the inferi.

"His strength's fading, fast!" Gohan said as they climbed on the island. His voice was considerably deeper, thanks to the suit.

"Gohan, that suit's bloody amazing!" Harry gaped.

"Not the time! Hang on!" Gohan yelled as he felt himself go super saiyan.

"System at 100%." A mechanical version of Bulma's voice said inside his helmet. Ignoring it, he grabbed Harry with one hand and scooped Dumbledore up wit the other hand. They made it to the bank of the cave just as the fire began to die.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll get you out of here before those monsters catch us!" Gohan yelled as he and Harry helped Dumbledore through the cave.

"I'm not worried, Gohan. I'm with you." Dumbledore smiled weakly.

Hogwarts…

Draco Malfoy stood nervously in front of the vanishing cabinet, watching as the knobs slowly turned. Then, a cold chuckle echoed through the room as the door slowly opened. Then, a pale hand grabbed the side of the cabinet.

"Well done Malfoy, I'm impressed." Cell chuckled as he stepped out of the cabinet and looked around. For some reason, Cell was actually clothed this time. He was dressed in a black outfit that fit him nicely, as well as a black cape, similar to an elite Death Eater's.

"T-thank you." Malfoy stuttered as Frieza and the other V Fighters, as well as several of Frieza's henchmen and Death Eaters exited from the cabinet, as well as several Cell Juniors. Cell had given birth to new ones after Pan killed the others.

"Hmmmm… I can sense the monkey kisser and several of the boy's friends patrolling the hallway outside, as well as several others." Cell muttered as he closed his eyes. (for those of you who don't know, monkey kisser is Cell's nickname for Ginny.)

"Heh heh heh. I owe the male weasel and mudblood a rematch after our last skirmish." Frieza chuckled.

"Right… Frieza! Tell your men that they're coming with me and you! Broly, you stay with us in case Goku, Vegeta or anyone else shows up! I know you want revenge after what happened at the tournament. Broly, when I call you, appear. But stay hidden, we want you to be a surprise." Cell ordered with a smile.

"Gladly…" Broly chuckled as he smiled.

"And me? I have a debt to fulfill as well." A cloaked figure snarled.

"I know… but for now, go with Malfoy and the others. If he shows up, I'll let you know. When I give you the signal, leave the room immediately. We'll provide the distraction." Cell chuckled as his hand glowed.

"Sir yes sir!" the henchmen saluted.

"Bang." Cell smiled as a blast shot out of his hands, and collided with the wall, causing an explosion!

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! GO!" Cell roared as the henchmen ran into the hole. Nodding, Malfoy and the others took off.

The hallway….

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed as he and the others stared at the hole that had just appeared in the wall. Then, several aliens ran out of the hole and pointed their arm guns at them! Then…

"Hello children. Did you miss us?" Cell laughed as he and Frieza emerged from the smoke, smiling at the horrified looks on the kids faces.

Hogsmeade…

With a crack, Gohan, Harry, and Dumbledore reappeared in Hogsmeade.

"We made it, Professor! Here, let me give you a sensu bean!" Gohan said as he reached into his bag.

"No… this damage cannot be healed by a sensu bean…" Dumbledore gasped as he leaned on Harry.

"Then we'll get you to the hospital wing, to Madame Pompry!" Harry said desperately.

"No… Severus… Severus is the one I need." Dumbledore gasped.

"Snape?" Gohan wondered. But before he could ask, the sound of someone running interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Madame Rosemerta running towards them. (forgive me if I misspelled it.)

"Albus, what happened?" she asked as ran up. Then, she stared at Gohan.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me! Gohan!" the mask retracted to reveal Gohan's face.

"Oh my! What are you wearing?" she gaped at him.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Gohan roared at the top of his lungs, clearly starteling the woman.

"Don't shout! And didn't you know, the Dark Mark's over Hogwarts!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Gohan and Harry screamed in unison. Gohan immediately shot into the air until he was several dozen feet above Hogesmade. Then, he gasped in horror. Sure enough, the Dark Mark was over the Astronomy Tower!

"_NO! GINNY!"_ was the first thing that entered his mind. He could sense Cell, Frieza Broly, several small signatures and… NO! Shock reflected across Gohan's face.

"He's dead! I saw him die! How can he be alive?" Gohan thought in a panic as he shot back towards the ground. The look on Gohan's face confirmed Harry's fears.

"We need to get to Hogwarts now! I can sense Cell and the others!" Gohan screamed.

"I'll go get my brooms!" Madame Roserta turned to go to the 3 Broomsticks.

"No time. Gohan and Harry can carry me far faster than an broom." Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"I'll do it this time." Gohan answered as he grabbed Dumbledore. Then, he shot towards Hogwarts, with Harry behind him.

"Dad, Vegeta, Bulma, everyone! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gohan screamed as Hogwarts came into view.

**Things are bad! Will Bulma and the other Z Fighters arrive in time? Where are Goku and Vegeta? Can Cell be stopped this time? And who is this mystery person that Gohan is so terrified of? All of this, next chapter! Review!**


	36. The Astronomy Tower

**Hey, it's me! We're at the big fight! Review!**

Chapter 37

Ron and Hermione instantly leaped to the side as the henchmen fired their ki guns, while Ginny and Kiara leaped above the blasts. Then, Kiara bounced off the ceiling and kicked one of the henchmen in the stomach, sending him smashing into the wall. Ginny shot a blast out of her hand, sending another henchman flying. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sent spells at the other henchmen. Some of the henchmen avoided the spells, while several others were hit with the spells and were down. At the same time, the DA members were avoiding ki blasts. But, they would get glanced by the occasional ki blast. So, it was pretty even at the moment.

"Impressive…" Cell muttered as he leaned against the wall and watched the fight between the wizards and aliens.

"You're all pathetic! I want those brats DEAD!" Frieza screamed.

"Lord Cell and Frieza, we have several significant power levels approaching!" an alien that looked similar to Cui yelled as he saluted.

"They were expecting us… they're mine." Cell chuckled as he turned. Sure enough, McGonagall, Bill Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks came running around the next corridor. They gaped as they took in the scene

"Well, well… about time you got here." Cell laughed. Then, he pointed his finger and sent a blast flying at them. McGonagall instantly flicked her wand, sending the blast into the ceiling.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Children, they're mine." Cell smirked as he looked at them.

"Watch Cell, he's vicious! He'll kill us without a shred of mercy!" Tonks yelled as she drew her wand.

"Who? Me? I don't even have a wand!" Cell smiled as he rose his hands.

"_Hmmmm… now who will I attack first?"_ Cell thought as he looked at the 4 wizards carefully. He immediately ruled out Lupin and Tonks.

"Hmm… McGonagall's the most experienced, so that will be a good fight. But Weasley…" Cell looked behind him to see Ginny knock out another henchman.

"Yess… I chose you!" Cell roared, making everyone look at him. Then, he shot forward, past a startled McGonagall, then Remus and Tonks! Bill's eyes widened as he reached for his wand, but it was too late. Cell smashed him in the ribs!

"BILL!" Ginny and Ron screamed as Bill gasped for ari while slowly turning. Then, Cell smiled as he raised his hand and blasted Bill in the face! Ron and Ginny screamed in horror as Bill crashed to the ground and didn't get up. Then, Cell raised his hand for the killing blow. Then…

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Cell leaped just in time to avoid the yellow disk that missed him by an inch and continued to collide with a Death Eater, sending him crashing to the ground. He turned to see…

"Krillin!" Ginny screamed with happiness.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Yamcha grinned as he appeared behind Krillin, followed by Tien, Piccolo, Bardock, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and…

"Goku. So good to see you again." Cell sneered as the henchmen and Death Eater backed up in terror.

"Dad!" Kiara yelled, ignoring the many looks she got.

"Hello Kiara. And hello Cell, it's been awhile. How'd you get in?" Goku smiled.

That is my secret. Now Broly, Teach them all a lesson! I have other things to do! Come Frieza!" Cell laughed as he and Frieza whirled and shot past the DA members, the remaining henchmen following suit. Then…

KAKAROT!

Elsewhere…

Gohan slowed down as they reached the top of the astronomy tower, and landed softly. Harry landed next to them just as Gohan helped Dumbledore up.

"Put on the cloak, both of you." Dumbledore ordered. Nodding, Gohan draped the cloak over himself and Harry. Then, the sound of yelling and ki blasts echoed from downstairs.

"Now, go get Severus. Do nothing or speak to anyone else." Dumbledore weakly ordered. Then, Gohan's eyes widened.

"I feel someone coming!" he gasped as he turned to look at the stairs. Then, several things happened. The door burst open and a cry of "Expeliamus!" was heard. At the same time, Gohan and Harry couldn't move, and crashed against the wall. Gohan could see Dumbledore's wand twirling in the air as they fell down. He had used those last seconds to freeze both boys with an immobilizing charm. Gohan cursed mentally. If his face had been covered, the spell might not have worked on him. Dumbledore simply smiled and said "Hello Draco."

Maloy slowly stepped into the room and looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. Gohan could also tell that he was trying to ki sense to accomplish the same purpose.

There's no one here, Draco. And I can see that you are trying to ki sense. Professor Goku told me that you have gained significant process in Energy Use and Manipulation. I congratulate you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me about that filthy monkey!" Draco yelled as he kept his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"Please do not use that word in my presence." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Are you serious? I'm about to kill you and you're lecturing me?" Draco hissed.

"Draco… Draco… you are no assassin." Dumbledore sighed.

"How do you know? I've done things that would shock you!" Draco hissed.

"Yes, I know. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley, and you've been trying to kill me all year. Forgive me Draco, but it seems that these acts were so weak, that they looked as if your heart wasn't in it." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"I knew it! Wait, when was Ron almost killed?" then Gohan remembered that Harry had told him that while Gohan had been in a coma, he, Slughorn, and Ron had had a toast to Gohan's good health and a hopeful recovery after a visit to Saint Mungos. Ron had drunken te he mead first, and had collapsed. It turned out the mead had been poisoned. The sound of screams and an explosion echoed below.

"But how did you… yes, I see now." Dumbledore sighed. Then, he looked at Draco.

"How long has Rosemerta been under the Impirius Curse?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you're smart. I managed to fool all of you. Even the great prince Vegeta, the former god Piccolo, and the legendary Goku." Draco chuckled. The sound of another explosion echoed.

"You are not alone." Dumbledore stated as if suggesting a thought.

"Yes. It took me all year, but I fixed the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." Draco sneered.

"Let me guess… it has a sister… a twin." Dumbledore sighed as he slumped a bit on the wall.

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Draco smirked.

"Ingenious. Who is with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everyone that you know and Son hates. That alien called Frieza brought a bunch of those alien minions of his with him. Last I saw, they were busy fighting Gohan's bitch and the other DA losers." Draco growled.

"_YOU JACKASS! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT GINNY LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"_ Gohan screamed mentally. He still couldn't move a muscle.

"Are you waiting for backup? What happens if they fall? After all, both the Order of the Pheonix and the Z Fighters are fighting here. You are against dangerous odds." Dumbledore said.

"Oh please. My father showed me all of their fights. It's the same thing every time. Almost everyone gets defeated in the first few minutes, and a Son pulls off some miracle shot that kills whoever they're fighting." Draco sneered.

"Draco, we have been having a pleasant conversation for the last few minutes. You have had ample time to kill me. I am alone and defenseless. If you truly wanted to kill me, you would have done so already? What is it that you are waiting for?" Dumbledore asked.

"SHUT UP! You should be scared, old man!" Draco screamed as he kept his wand focused on Dumbledore's heart.

"You do not have the heart of a killer, Draco. Killing is not an easy thing. Mr. Son can tell you that first hand." Dumbledore sighed.

"Here we go again! Son, the hero! Son, the unbeatable wall! All because he has these special powers! I bet he simply skipped a year because he thought he was so special! And don't get me started on Satan!" Draco roared.

"Kiara." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Draco asked as he stared the old man down.

"Videl Satan is really Kiara Son, the daughter of Goku and Veronica Son. She was recently reunited with her father the other day. Mr. Son told me that she has already reached the level of super saiyan." Dumbledore stated.

"Even if that's true, I don't care! I've got to do this! Cell promised me that if I do this, I'll receive an entire planet as a reward!" Draco yelled.

"That is not the reason that you are doing this, Draco. What is the real reason?" Dumbledore asked.

"H-he said that he kill my family if I failed." Draco's voice broke for a second.

"I see… who said that, Cell or Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Cell was the one who came up with the idea. He has a grudge against my father." Draco growled.

"Yes… your father was responsible for the creation of Kakarot, who caused Cell to suffer humiliation. And Cell is one who does not forgive easily…" Dumbledore sighed. Then, the sound of footsteps pounding on the stairs appeared, and the door burst open again. Gohan felt pure terror go into his stomach, and he bet Harry was feeling the same thing. The Death Eaters must have won the fight.

"Well Malfoy, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had the capacity to engineer this." Dr. Gero chuckled, causing the Death Eaters to laugh.

"How sad. After all that old man said about you, I expected…more. Seeing you like this is hilarious." Bojack smirked.

"I agree. He looks… delicious. Let's finish it. Now." A Death Eater that Gohan recognized as Fenir Greyback chuckled.

"No." everyone grew quiet as the sound of moving metal echoed through the room. Then, the door cracked. Then, it exploded, revealing a cloaked figure.

"Lord Cell has ordered the Malfoy boy to do it. No one else." The figure smirked as it slowly stepped into the room. It had a voice that sounded like a machine's.

"My my. Evil Gohan, is that you?" Dumbledore asked with surprise.

"You're smart. No need for this outfit anymore." Evil Gohan chuckled. Then, the robe slid off. Dumbledore's eyes widened, and Gohan, if he wasn't frozen, would have gaped. Evil Gohan looked nothing like his former self. His body looked as if it was covered in a stainless steel, like Meta Cooler's. Every few seconds, a red spark of electricity would flash off of his body. And behind him was a silver tail with a VERY sharp end. His face was the only normal part of his body, save the scars across his face.

"Scared yet?" Evil Gohan chuckled as his silver tail slammed into the floor, causing it to crack a little.

"What happened to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Gohan Son happened, that's what! Because of him, I'm this mechanical freak! My face and internal organs are the only things that survived the operation!" Evil Gohan took several breaths.

"But that's in the past. Right now, it's time for you to die! Malfoy, DO IT!" Evil Gohan hissed as his tail stretched to have the sharp end at the tip of Malfoy's neck.

"Well, it's good to see that things are going well." Gohan almost seethed with anger as Cell and Frieza walked through the door, followed by several of Frieza's henchmen.

"Good to see you, my creation. Are things going well?" Dr. Gero asked.

"Yeah. I gave Bill Weasley a little souvenir. I would have killed him, but Goku and his idiot friends showed up and ruined everything. Broly's keeping them occupied." Cell chuckled as the floor rumbled.

"They blocked the stairs! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo's voice roared, causing Gohan's heart to lift. There was still hope. If Goku could keep Broly occupied long enough, Piccolo and the others would break through the barrier and stop this.

"STAND ASIDE, NAMEK! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta's voice roared.

"Well, Well… Albus Dumbledore. So good to see you again. Good work, Malfoy." Cell chuckled.

"Heh heh… Potter and the monkeys aren't going to come to the rescue this time." Frieza chuckled.

"Hello Cell, I believe introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"As much as I'd like to have a cup of tea, Albus, I'm afraid that we're rather busy at the moment." Cell chuckled.

"Enough of this! Malfoy, kill him now!" Frieza hissed as his tail swished behind him.

"No." the room went dead silent. Then, Snape walked through the door, taking in the scene with his eyes.

Gohan had never been so happy to see Snape in his life. But then, a bad thought entered his mind. What could Snape do? It was one wizard against several Death Eaters, two intergalactic tyrants, a maniacal scientist, an evil android, an evil mechanical clone of himself, and several of Frieza's henchmen, who were actually a threat to someone like Snape. To be blunt, it wasn't good odds.

"Severus…" the sound of Dumbledore's voice snapped Gohan out of his thoughts, and terrified him to the core.

For the first time in his life, he saw Dumbledore pleading. A cruel smile appeared on Cell's face.

"Severus… please…" Snape looked at Dumbledore with pure hatred on his face. Then…

"Avada Kedavra." A green light shot out of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore in the chest, blasting him into the air. For a second, Dumbledore was illuminated against the Dark Mark. Then, he fell, toppling out of sight.

**NNNNNOOOOO! What's going to happen next? Review!**


	37. The Aftermath and Funeral

**Hey, it's me! It's time for the sad scenes. Review!**

Chapter 38

"_It can't be true! It can't!"_ Gohan mentally screamed in horror as Dumbledore fell out of sight.

"We need to go, now." Snape said as he pulled Malfoy away from Evil Gohan and strode out the door, followed by the henchmen, the Death Eaters.

"Uhhh… right! Let's move!" Cell yelled, still trying to get over what he had just seen. He rushed out the door, followed by Frieza and the others.

Next to Gohan, Harry threw the cloak off. Gohan realized that he could move again. It had been his shock that had kept him from moving.

"Snape. We've got to get Snape." Harry said slowly, as if he was trying to get over the shock.

"Right. He's not getting away with this. Let's go." Gohan spat as he ran out the door, followed by a furious Harry. They charged down the stairs to see Piccolo and Vegeta lying against the wall groaning. Scattered nearby were the bodies of several henchmen, and a Death Eater.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as he and Harry ran up.

"Brat… Cell and the others went that way." Vegeta groaned.

"Right! Don't worry, we'll be back!" Gohan yelled. He and Harry ran down the hallway to see Ginny and Kiara dueling with two Death Eaters.

"STUPIFY!" they both shouted, sending their spells at the two Death Eaters, sending them crashing into the wall.

"Gohan! Harry!" Ginny and Kiara turned to look at them. Then, their eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!" they screamed as they pointed their wands. Gohan turned just in time to see a pink beam cut across his face!

"Heh heh heh. That felt good." Evil Gohan chuckled as he lowered his finger.

"Harry, go after Snape. He's mine. Ginny! Kiara! Get out of here!" Gohan yelled as he glared at Evil Gohan

"But Gohan!" all three yelled at once!

"I SAID GO!" Gohan roared as his hair turned gold. Nodding, Harry took off down the hallway.

"Please don't get killed." Ginny begged. Then, she turned and followed Kiara down another hallway.

"I knew the old man wasn't alone. So I hid behind a pile of rubble and waited. Sure enough, you came out. I've been dreaming of this." Evil Gohan chuckled as red electricity danced across his body.

"You won't get away with this." Gohan snarled. Then, his mask slid over his face.

"Oh, my simple-minded friend, we've been getting away with this sort of thing for years. Time to send you back to little Weasley in pieces." Evil Gohan chuckled. Then, he and Gohan charged at each other.

Elsewhere…

Harry kept running as the ground rumbled. He leaped behind a suit of armor and ducked as a ki blast soared over his head. Then, he took off down the hallway, and burst out of a door where a group of Hufflepuffs were standing in pajamas..

"Harry! We heard an explosion, and we heard something about Cell and the Dark Mark." Ernie Macmillion said.

"MOVE!" Harry roared as he leaped over the Hufflepuffs, landed behind them, and kept running.

"Hurry up Gohan, I can't take Cell on without you!" Harry muttered as he ran out into the courtyard. He could see the silhouettes of Snape and the others in front of him as they passed through the front gates. At this point, he didn't even care about Cell or anyone else, all he wanted was Snape. If they got past the front gate, they could dissaperate.

"SNAPE!" Harry roared as he kept running. Thanks to all his training, he was catching up to the Death Eaters bit by bit. Then, as Hagrid's hut came into view, Harry was blasted in the back, sending him flying several feet across the ground. Harry groaned and looked up to see Broly with an evil grin on his face. Harry could tell that Broly was tired, because he wasn't in his LSSJ form, and he had scorch marks across his body.

"IMPERDIMENTA!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at the saiyan's face, hitting Broly dead on and sending him flying. Harry wasted no time getting up. He raced past Broly, and then saw Cell send Hagrid flying with a swing of his arm. Then, Frieza pointed his finger and blasted Hagrid's hut, causing it to burst into flames!

"FANG'S IN THERE, MONSTERS!" Hagrid roared with fury as he charged at Cell again, knocking several Death Eaters and henchmen out of the way. Luckily for Hagrid, ki blasts from the henchmen bounced off him like spells. At last, Harry had a clear view of Snape.

"SNAPE! FIGHT, YOU COWARD!" Harry roared as he fired a blue ki blast at Snape. But, the professor deflected it with a flick of his wand. Harry snarled as he pointed his wand at Snape.

Elsewhere…

Gohan dodged Evil Gohan's latest blast and whirled to punch Evil Gohan in the face. But, Evil Gohan crossed his arms in front of him, causing the punch to send him sliding back several feet. Then, he ducked just in time to avoid Gohan's fist, causing it to smash into the wall.

"That's a very interesting piece of technology you've got. I especially admire the ki absorbers. I smell that Vegeta's bitch had something to do with this." Evil Gohan chuckled.

"That's none of your business, you bucket of bolts." Gohan knew he had hit a nerve the second he saw Evil Gohan's face.

"SHUT UP!" Evil Gohan roared with fury as he punched Gohan in the stomach, sending him flying through several walls and into the Gryffindor hourglass.

"Ouch…" Gohan groaned as piles of rubies fell onto his head.

"Did I do that" Evil Gohan asked innocently. Then, he grabbed Gohan by the neck and pulled him up to his face. He tightened his grip, causing Gohan to gasp in pain.

"I've been waiting for this for months. This was all I could think about while I was on that operating table. At last, you die." Evil Gohan chuckled as his tail wrapped around Gohan's neck. Gohan gasped as stars danced in front of him. Then, he slammed Gohan into the ceiling with his tail.

"GAK!" Gohan gasped as he coughed blood.

"Don't worry, you''ll be with the old man soon. Tell him I said hi." BAM BAM BAM! Gohan got slammed into the wall, ceiling, and floors repeatedly! By now, Gohan could barely see. Then, just as Gohan was about to run out of air, Evil Gohan's tail unwrapped from his throat, causing Gohan to crash onto the ground.

"What's he up to now?" Gohan groaned as sparks flew from the damaged parts of his armor

"This is for me!" Evil Gohan smirked as he stepped on Gohan's arm. Then, he pushed down, causing the armor to crack and Gohan's arm to snap.

"AAARRRRGHHHH!" Gohan screamed as his hair turned black. Then, he groaned and passed out.

"As much as I'd like to kill you now… Lord Cell wants to do it himself. See ya around." Evil Gohan chuckled. Then, he turned and smashed through the wall, leaving Gohan in the rubble of the hourglass, rubies slowly covering the unconscious saiyan.

Hagrid's Hut…

"SECTUM!" Snape flicked his wand, cutting Harry off and sending him flying onto the ground.

"You dare use my own spells against me?" Snape snarled as he blasted Harry's wand away.

"Oh yes. I am the Half Blood Prince." Snape smirked.

"I say we end this now." Cell smirked as he rushed past Snape and leaped into the air. Then, he laughed as he landed on Harry's arm, causing it to twist and break.

SNAP! Harry's scream seemed to echo into the Forbidden Forest.

"No, you fool! You know very well that the Dark Lord has to be the one to kill him!" Snape roared at the android.

"Fine. Let's go." Cell muttered. Then, they turned their head to see Evil Gohan land next to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cell asked as Evil Gohan dusted himself off.

"I ran into my original. Don't worry, I only broke his leg. That was an impressive piece of technology he was wearing, though." Evil Gohan muttered. He was carrying the slumped form of Broly.

"This day is too good to true. This calls for a celebration! HEY EVERYONE!" Cell turned and roared, making everyone look at him.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE! LET'S CELEBRATE!" Cell roared, getting cheers from everyone, save Harry and Hagrid. Then, they took into the air and vanished into the distance. Harry cursed. Cell had escaped… once again.

"Why won't that monster die?" Harry groaned as he struggled to get up. His arm hurt like hell. Cell had done a nasty number on it.

"Harry? Are yeh alright?" Harry turned to see Hagrid walking towards him with Harry's wand in his hand.

"Well, Cell broke my arm, but I'm okay for the most part. Thanks." Harry said as Hagrid handed him his wand.

"At least Fang's alright. Sigh… Do yeh know the water spell?" Hagrid asked.

"It's Aguamenti." Harry answered.

"Right… Aguamenti!" Streams of water shot from Harry's wand and Hagrid's umbrella, dousing the flame.

"Sigh… I guess I can ask Dumbledore to fix up me hut." Hagrid sighed.

"Hagrid… Dumbledore's dead." Harry sighed.

"What are yeh talking about?" Hagrid asked.

"Me and Gohan saw it. Snape killed Dumbledore." Before Hagrid could say anything, the sound of a plane made them look up to see a Capsule Corp airplane fly overhead.

"That must be Bulma and the others who can't fly." Harry sighed as he trudged up to the castle.

The Plane…

"I don't like this, let's go home!" Oolong wimpered as he looked out the window.

"Look, it's the Dark Mark!" Master Roshi yelled as he pushed his face against the window, causing Chi-Chi, Puar, and Oolong to dash to the window, since Bulma was flying the plane.

"Something feels wrong down there. Bulma, hurry up and land!" Master Roshi yelled.

"I will, as soon as I find a spot!" Bulma screamed.

"My baby's down there! And Goten and Trunks took off without us! We have no idea where they are!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Right! Hang on!" Bulma's eyes narrowed as she pushed the accelerator.

Elsewhere…

"Owww… that smarted." Gohan muttered as his vision came back into view. Then, he winched as the pain from his arm shot into the rest of him. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sensu bean, which he managed to force into his mouth.

"Great. Bulma's going to kill me." Gohan muttered as sparks danced off his armor.

"I can't believe it… Dumbledore's dead." Gohan groaned as he walked through several hallways. Then, he saw everyone in the courtyard. He shoved past them, and slowly walked up to where Dumbledore's body was, ignoring the gaps at the armor he was wearing. Harry looked up just as Gohan knelt beside him, and opened his mask, revealing his face. As hard to absorb as it was, there was no denying what was in front of them. Dumbledore was spread eagle on the ground, and his eyes were closed. He looked as if he could be sleeping.

"Look." Harry handed a piece of paper to him, which Gohan saw that Harry had gotten from the locket. When he read it, Gohan paled. The locket was a fake. Everything they had been through… had been for nothing.

"Oh my god!" Gohan faintly heard Bulma's voice. Chi-chi rushed up next to her and gaped

"Impossible!" Master Roshi gasped as he rushed up next to Bulma.

Gohan couldn't help but break down, letting tears fall from his eyes. Dumbledore had been the one to introduce him to the wizarding world in the first place. The memory of him setting Chi-Chi's kitchen on fire made Gohan choke. Even worse, Cell had six of the dragonballs. There was no way that Dumbledore could be revived without them, besides the Namekian Dragonballs, and that was a risk that no one would take, in the fear of leading Cell and Voldemort to the namekians. Gohan knew, deep in his heart, that he would never see Dumbledore's eyes twinkle at him again.

"Gohan, come on." A voice rang out amidst the crying.

"No… no!" Gohan wailed.

"Please, Gohan." Then, a small hand wrapped around his, and a flowery scent reached his nostrils.

"_Ginny."_ Gohan thought as he allowed her to glide him through the crowd. He could tell though his water filled eyes that someone was gliding Harry as well.

"Kiara." Gohan thought.

"Come on, Professor McGonagall wants you to be checked at the infirmary." Ginny said.

"I took a sensu bean. I don't need medical attention." Gohan muttered. Then, something rang in his mind.

"Cell said that he gave Bill a souvenir. What did he mean?" Ginny's hand tightened.

"C-Cell blasted Bill in the face with an attack. There must have been a curse in the blast, because the cuts aren't coming out. Those aliens were ruthless, Gohan. If you and Harry hadn't given us the Felices potion, we all might have been killed, but all those blasts seemed to just miss us…" Ginny's voice shook as the infirmary came into view. When they walked through it, Gohan looked around. Neville was asleep in one of the beds, and Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Ron, and Hermione were gathered around another bed. Gohan looked over Hermione's shoulder and gaped in horror. Bill was lying on an infirmary bed, but you could hardly recognize him. His face had deep scars across it.

"Brat, there you are! Do you have any sensu beans on you?" Vegeta yelled from a bed. Gohan knew that from the years that Vegeta had been a professor, Madame Pompry had not been one of his friends.

"Here, Vegeta!" Gohan said as he tossed Vegeta a bean, and then one to Piccolo, who was also in a bed. Then, he handed the bag to Kiara as she walked in with Harry. Then, Gohan looked at Bill again.

"Can't you do something?" Gohan asked as Madame Pompry dabbed at it with an ointment.

"I would, but I don't know what that android used. Nothing I've tried will work." Madame Pompry sighed.

"Dumbledore might know something that would work. Where is he anyway? Bill was here on his orders." Ron said.

"Ron… Dumbledore's dead." Ginny sighed.

"SAY WHAT?" that came from Vegeta, whose jaw was on the floor, as well as Piccolo, who was speechless. Remus looked shocked as well.

"BRAT, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Vegeta roared as he grabbed Gohan.

"We were in the astronomy tower." Everyone turned to look at Harry, who had just eaten a sensu bean.

"Yeah… Dumbledore was tired and weak, and then Dumbledore petrified the both of us. Then, Draco burst through the door and disarmed him." Gohan added.

"Yeah. Then, Dr. Gero, Bojack, and Evil Gohan showed up." Harry added.

"What? Didn't you kill that dick?" Vegeta gaped.

"I thought I did, but he survived! He's more machine than man now. And he's stronger too. Almost snapped my neck." Gohan muttered, causing Ginny to pale.

"Yeah, then Cell and Frieza showed up, and started making jokes. Evil Gohan had his tail to Draco's throat, and then Snape showed up." The room was dead silent.

"And?" Piccolo asked.

"S-snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Gohan stammered.

Madame Pompry burst into tears.

"I told you we should have killed that son of a bitch!" Vegeta yelled at Piccolo.

"I… never thought Snape would…" For the first time, Piccolo was speechless.

"Shhhh… Listen!" Ginny whispered, causing everyone to go quiet. Somewhere outside, a phoenix was singing in a way that made Gohan's heart ache.

"It's so sad… and yet so beautiful." Gohan sighed. He had heard many kinds of music, but none affected him like this. He didn't know how long everyone listened, but it felt like forever until the door opened again, revealing Professor McGonagall, who was also battle torn.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way, and Bulma is landing with Gohan's mother as we speak." McGonagall said, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"Gohan and Harry, can you tell me what happened? Hagrid said that the two of you were with Dumbledore when- it happened. He said that Snape was involved somehow." McGonagall said.

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Gohan said.

For a second, McGonagall stared at the half- saiyan in shock, and then swayed dangerously. Piccolo quickly stretched his arm and caught McGonagall while Madame Pompry conjured a chair.

"I never thought… Severus." McGonagall gasped.

"This… IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gohan screamed as he pointed at Vegeta.

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed with shock.

"You heard me. Everything that has happened because of your arrogance and stupidity." Gohan snarled as he raised his wand, making Ginny and everyone else gasp.

"Mr. Son!" McGonagall said in an alarming tone. But Gohan seemed to ignore her.

"So brat, how is it my fault?" Vegeta asked.

"You don't remember? You seriously don't?" Gohan chuckled in a crazy tone.

"G-gohan?" Ginny stammered.

"Refresh my memory, brat." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You had him. Cell was no match for you, you were just toying with him. His semi perfect form was no match for the training you and Trunks had gone through." Gohan snarled.

"Ohhh, that's what you're talking about! This again!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, DAMM IT!" Gohan had his wand between Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta went slient.

"Cell was begging you to let him absorb android 18, to let him achieve his perfect form. And You. Let. Him." Gohan spat. Seeing as the room was silent, he continued.

If you had actually had some common sense and used your brain, which you never do, you would have ignored Cell and finished him right there." Gohan spat.

"Gohan." Piccolo started to say.

"SHUT UP!" Gohan roared as his hair flashed gold.

"If you had killed Cell right there, I could have had a different life! We all could have had a different life! My dad wouldn't have died, and I could have started at Hogwarts as a first year! Cell wouldn't have been able to help Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, and he wouldn't have helped restore Voldemort to full power! Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, EVERYONE! THEY WOULD ALL STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HAD KILLED CELL WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Gohan roared as his eyes crackled with an red tint.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone whirled to see a furious Goku in the doorway.

"I never though I would hear you act like that. Lower the wand, now." Goku ordered with a fury that no one had ever seen before. Slowly, Gohan's hand lowered from Vegeta's face. Then, he dropped it, fell to his knees, and started crying.

"Shhhh… Gohan, it's okay. It's okay." Ginny whispered as she knelt beside Gohan. Gohan kept crying into her shoulder. Then, the doors burst open, revealing Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Master Roshi. Chi-Chi immediately went to Gohan and gave him a hug.

"Molly, Arthur, I'm so sorry." Goku began to say, but Mrs Weasley rushed past her and gaped.

"Oh Bill!" Mrs Weasley cried when she saw Bill's face.

"Oh my god." Bulma gasped when she looked over Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Master Roshi asked as he looked at Bill.

"C-Cell attacked him. Blasted him right in the face." Gohan answered between sobs. Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

"Oooooh, he never stops!" Bulma spat as her fists clenched.

"Here's your armor, Bulma." Gohan said as he converted the armor into a watch and handed it to bulma.

"It did pretty god for its first trial run." Bulma smiled weakly as she pocked the watch.

"It doesn't matter how he looks, but he was such a beautiful boy. And he was going to be married." Mr. Weasley sobbed.

"What do you meen, if?" all eyes fell on Fleur.

"Well, I." Ms Weasley looked surprised.

"Do you thenk that gest because e was scarred, he will step loving me?" Fleur asked with tear filled eyes.

"Well,." Ms. Weasley was speechless.

"Because e will! It will take more than za rebot to stop Bill from loving me!" Bulma and chi-Chi watched with tear filled eyes as Fleur continued.

"I would rather face zee V Fighters by miself than step levng Bill!" Gohan gaped as Fleur yanked the washcloth from Ms. Weasley and dabbed at Bill's face.

"Fleur… Great Aunt Muriel has a tiara, goblin made. It would look beautiful for the wedding." Ms. Weasley stammered.

"See! Fleur still loves him, despite what Cell did to him!" Tonks whirled on Remus.

Gohan couldn't take anymore. He got up and rushed from the room, ignoring the startled cries he caused. He ran and ran, until he found himself next to the Black Lake. He looked into the water as he wiped his eyes.

"Gohan?" he looked behind him to see Goten and Trunks.

"Hey squirt, where have you been?" Gohan smiled weakly.

"Gohan, stop playing around." Trunks stated as he sat on Gohan's lap.

"Yeah. We miss Mr. Dumbledore too. He was nice and gave us lemon drops!" Goten smiled as he hugged Gohan, causing the older boy to break down sobbing.

Later…

Gohan walked into the common room with Goten and Trunks and passed Dean and Shamus looking at the fire.

Gohan sighed as he entered his dormitory, and slumped down on the bed. Goten and Trunks were kind enough to set up the covers before they passed out.

Gohan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling while the two demi saiyans snored. Dumbledore was gone, and he had no idea where the real locket horcux was, or any knowledge where the others were. Then, darkness over took him, and he fell asleep.

Over the next few days, all lesson and examinations were suspended, and several students were yanked out of school by their parents, such as Zachiras Smith and the Patrivi Twins. Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to stay in Hogsmeade, and Goku finally confronted Chi-Chi about Kiara in the Gryffindor Common Room, which caused Gohan to avoid it that day and pass around the word to avoid the Common Room. After a lot of screaming and crying, between them, which had, of course echoed where EVERYONE had heard, Chi-Chi had, for once, broken down and given in to Goku. Chi-Chi had had a LONG conversation with Kiara alone. Finally…

"I like her." Chi-Chi announced to Goku and the others.

"YAY! I have a big sister!" Goten had instantly hugged to videl's leg and had NOT let go. Finally, the day of Dumbledore's funeral had arrived.

Gohan came into the Great Hall dressed in his saiyan dress robes and looked around. Everyone was dressed in their dress robes, and Gohan noticed that Crab and Goyle looked rather weird without Malfoy between then.

Gohan sighed as he sat next to Ginny. He had never given Malfoy much thought, but… despite having a razor blade at the edge of his neck, he had lowered his wand. Deep down, Gohan knew that Malfoy wouldn't have killed Dumbledore. He felt pity in his stomach at the thought of what Voldemort and Cell were going to do to him under the threat of his parents.

"Gohan." Gohan felt a nudge in his ribs from Ginny, and stood up along with the rest of the Great Hall, and followed everyone out towards the lake, where there were hundreds of chairs in front of it.

Looking around, Gohan recognized a few faces as he sat down. He saw several order members, such as Kingsly, Moody, and Trunks, as well as some old friends, such as Korin, Yajirobe, Dende, and Mr. Popo. King Vegeta, Bardock, and Vegeta were dressed in saiyan royal attire. He also saw people he did NOT like, such as Dolores Umbridge, and the former minister Cornelius Fudge. After several minutes, everyone went silent. Then, an otherworldy music emanated out of nowhere. Gohan looked around for several seconds before realizing where it was coming from. He could see the mermaids beneath the water, simmering as they sang their song. After several minutes, they went silent.

Gohan turned to see Goku carrying Dumbledore's body slowly down the aisle while tears flowed down his face. Gohan choked as tears flowed down face, and he could see the same thing happening to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Kiara. After Goku placed the body on the tomb, a little man dressed in black robes stood behind the body and started a speech. Gohan didn't hear it because he was thinking. Without the dragonballs… Dumbledore was truly gone.

"Saiyans! A salute to the fallen!" King Vegeta barked, snapping Gohan out of his daze. He whirled to see King Vegeta, Bardock, and Vegeta shoot a ki ball out of their hands, sending them flying into the air, where they collided with a bang. Then, they raised their left hands to their chest. Gohan remembered that Vegeta had told him that that was the saiyan symbol for respect. Then, several screams erupted as a series of arrows flew from the forest, but Gohan knew that the centuars didn't want to hit anybody. When it was over, Gohan turned and strode away from the lake, telling Ginny that he needed some time to think.

"Gohan Son!" Gohan turned to see a man that he immediately recognized as the Minister.

"May I have a word?" he asked. Gohan silently nodded.

"I understand how you feel… Dumbledore was a great man, and I know how you saiyans treasure honor and pride." Scrimhoulger sighed as they walked. Gohan didn't say a word.

"I understand how you feel. I may have had my disagreements with both your father and Dumbledore, but perhaps we can reach different terms." The minister smiled,

"What do you want?" Gohan muttered.

"I know about your vendetta with the android known as Cell. Perhaps if we combined our resources, we can find a way to defeat him." Scrimhoulger smiled.

"What can you do that I can't already do?" Gohan answered, causing the Minister's face to fall.

"I see… so, like Potter." The minister began to say.

"I'm Dumbledore's man. Yeah that's right." Gohan smirked.

"I see. Farewell." The minister turned and strode away.

Later…

Gohan sat on top of Gryffindor Tower and looked over the lake.

"I thought I'd find you here." Gohan turned to see Piccolo.

"Did we fail, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean?" the namekian asked.

"That girl said that Dumbledore would be found dead at the bottom of the Astromomy Tower, and she was right. What if I'm next? I don't want to leave Ginny all alone." Gohan asked.

"She also said that Harry would die of a hear virus, and that has not occurred yet. This timeline has already changed. You decide how this future is played." Piccolo smirked.

Gohan was silent.

"You don't have to do it alone. The Horcuxs." Gohan whirled in shock.

"Gohan, did you really think I didn't know? You've got Ron, Hermione, and Harry." Piccolo chuckled. (Kiara's not going to know about the horcuxes.)

"I'm not coming back, Piccolo. To Hogwarts, I mean." Gohan sighed.

"I wonder how Chi-Chi's going to handle that." Piccolo chuckled.

"What about you? If Cell could get in here, what about the lookout?" Gohan asked.

"No Death Eater will think twice about messing with me. But I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come." Piccolo sighed.

"I have a feeling you're right, Piccolo. But whatever it is, we'll be ready for it, all of us." Gohan chuckled.

**Well, it took 5 months, but it's done. 6 down, and one left. Excited? Review!**


End file.
